Revenge
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: It was supposed to end happily. When I started dating the school's notorious' playboy, I was sure that I would be the one to change him - like those cute little Shojo managas. But that never happened; he told me that it was all a bet. I warn you, Mikuo, that since you decided to treat my feelings like a game, I will turn it into one. And I will win. Eventual RinxLen.UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try this story out! If it's popular (or atleast one review please), then I will continue. If not... well, I hope not! It's my first Vocaloid story, so I hope it turns out well! PleasePleasePLEASE review! Flames are fine. So, here is the first chapter of "Revenge!"**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Running away from the amusement park Mikuo had taken me out to, I climbed uphill to Len's house. Mikuo's words rang in my head, and the memory was fresh in my mind:

_ Slowly walking back from getting a drink at the water fountain, I was surprised to find Mikuo with Neru, of all people. Trying not to show my shock, I asked in a steady voice (or at least as steady as I could get it), "What's Neru doing here, Mikuo?"_

_ "Well, Neru's my current girlfriend, so, it's proper that she should be here with me, neh?"_

_ I started shaking all over. "But I thought… we were dating, Mikuo." But, I already knew. Of course the playboy of our grade had already moved on. I remember early this week, how I was delighted that Mikuo asked me out. I wasn't exactly a nerd, but I wasn't popular either. He began showering me with attention, paying no attention to all the other girls. My heart would thump uncontrollably when I saw him, and when he told me that I was the only girl that he would ever need, I would instantly light up. Although my friends warned me that something was up, but I choose to ignore them. And now, I was going to pay._

_ "Why would I want you as my girlfriend? You're so cold, and mean, and so that's why I came up with a bet, to see if I could use my 'charming' and 'gentleman' ways to get to you. And judging by the look on your face, I've won. Thanks, Rin! Because of you, Akaito owes me fifty bucks." _

From there, I ran. I needed to get into comforting arms, fast, before I completely broke down. Tears were already streaming down my face, but it could get a lot worse. Since Miku and Mikuo were siblings, I knew that her house wasn't an option. So, that left me with Len.

Finally, I reached. Ringing the doorbell about a billion times, I impatiently for him to answer. When he finally did, he took one look at my face, and let me in. I walked in, and collapsed onto his couch. Len ran into the kitchen, and grabbed about 4 oranges, and began peeling them for me. I only had time to notice that he was wearing his favorite banana pajamas, before my eyes filled with tears all over again. He handed me my orange, and I quickly bit into it, savoring the sweet juices that seemed to explode into my mouth.

"What happened?" Len asked, after several moments of silence. I retold the story, and tried my hardest to save my tears till the end. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal, if I had experience with boys, but truthfully, Mikuo was my first boyfriend. Which might sound pathetic, saying that I'm 15. Tears began rolling down my face again, and Len gathered me into his arms.

"I should go home soon," I said, after I calmed down. Nodding his head, Len lead me to the door.

"I'll walk you home, Rin." I looked at him.

I looked at him, and then burst out laughing. "But Len, you're still wearing you banana . Shouldn't you change? You look like a dork." Shrugging his shoulders, he lead me outside, into the warm spring night.

He kept on looking at me in concern, which was positively annoying. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm alright, you Shota, so stop staring at me." At the word "Shota," his face instantly changed and he growled.

"I'm NOT a Shotacon, so STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"Whatever you say, Shota." He glared at me, and then used my weak spot- tickling. I began laughing so hard, I could barely breath. "S-Stop it Len," I said, wheezing in laughter. But, he refused to. I began to run, and he quickly chased after me. All thoughts about Mikuo were gone… I was returning to my usual self.

Laughing hysterically, Len and I ran into my house, where my mom was waiting impatiently. "Rin! Where on Earth have you been?! You said that you would be home at 7:00! It's 7:03! You know how worried I've been?" Something about my mom: she's completely OCD. Since I was 3 minutes late, she would probably take away my oranges for a week. "Oh, hello Len. Having fun?" She smirked knowingly at Len, and she instantly turned red. There is some secret between Len, and my mother, and it annoys the crap out of me, not knowing.

"Hello, Lola. Where's Leon?" Another thing about my mother, or more of my parents. They forced my friends to call them by their first names, instead of Mr. or Mrs. Kagami.

"He's out of town for a week."

"Ah! My parents are out of town for the time being, as well."

"How long?" Ohhh Mom, always prying into other people's business. It runs through the family.

"Um… 2 years, maybe longer. They're not quite sure." We both gaped at him. 2 years? 2 FREAKING YEARS?

"YOU DIDN'T TELL MIKU OR ME YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC SHOTACON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIVING ALONE FOR 2 YEARS?!" I accused him, as my mother shouted, "SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE! YOU'RE 15!" Len simply stared at us, his mouth curving into a smile. "Well… yes. That seems to be the plan."

"No. You're living here from now on." Len and I stared at my mother.

"…What?"

"You're living here. You can take Rinto's room, since he's living in his college dorm, and during visits, he can squeeze in with Rin. But, you're 15, and that's way to be living by yourself, especially for two years. And, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." STUPID MOM, WHAT'S MIKU GOING TO THINK?! SHE ALREADY GETS WEIRD THOUGHTS!

Finally, Len spoke. "Um… okay." And with that, Len moved in with us.

Later that night, I sat in my bed, and stared up at my orange ceilings. We had moved in all of Len's clothing, earlier, into Rinto's room. By the time we finished, it was already 9, and it took me another 2 hours to finish homework. I read my book for a hour, and finally collapsed into bed at 12. I then began thinking about today's events. I should have known that Mikuo was playing a trick on me, since that was how me usually worked. Taking bets, and then breaking girl's hearts. But I understood how he got away with it; he was an amazing actor. Finally around 1, I realized something. Slowly, I crawled into Len's room. "Psst… Len." I whispered.

"Wha – RIN! What are you doing here. It's the middle of the night!"

"No, it's 1 in the morning. Now—"

"Rin, were not going to be… doing anything, right?"

I facepalmed. "NO, BAKA!" I shouted, while punching him. "Now, shut up and listen, before my mom wakes up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I want to take revenge on Mikuo. And not just making him sit on pudding to make it look like he crapped in his pants. Although, we will do that. I want him to be sorry for breaking my heart, no, every girl he has hurt."

Len looked at me. "Rin, you know how many girls have tried that? Guys as well. He's untouchable, since he as so many people he can use. It's nearly impossible. In fact, I think it is impossible."

"Len, do me a favor and shut up. We just need to surround us with people, and make friends. But, let's not be Mikuo who just uses them. We need to reach out, anyway, cause, we're sorta kinda losers. Now, night."

* * *

The next day, Len and I walked to school together. I was super tired cause I stayed up till 3, thinking of plans to get back at Mikuo. I even forgot my orange, which for me is HISTORICAL! I LOVE MY ORANGES! THEY SHALL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY, WITH THEIR AWESOMENESS! …sorry about that.

Len wouldn't stop tapping me, and I seriously hated it when people tap me, and finally snapped. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!"

"Well then, I guess that WON'T GIVE YOU THE ORANGE I BROUGHT JUST FOR YOU! I EVEN PEELED IT FOR YOU."

I stared at him. "You brought an orange for me? LEN YOU'RE THE SWEETEST THING IN THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He just handed it to me, and looked away, although his face was a little red.

We finally made it to our excellent school, Crypton High School. Well, it's actually really lame, but they have a special singing course, for future singers. It's very select, but Len, Miku, and I all managed to make it in. We call ourselves the VOCALOIDS. Oh, and Crypton happens to be one of the best schools in Japan. Just thought that you would like to know that.

I felt someone hug me from behind. Creepy pervert? Nope, it's just Miku (although the Mikus and creepy pervs are a lot alike). "Rin! You're uniform is all dirty!" I looked down. Oops… I wore my dirty uniform instead of my clean one. Our uniform was basically a white and blue sailor long sleeved sailor suit top, with a matching skirt. We could wear a black jacket on top. The boys wore a white shirt underneath a green jacket, with a red tie, and brown pants. **(A/N: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya uniforms cause I'm too lazy to actually make up my own uniforms .) **For concerts, contests, and such, we wore our own, personal uniforms. **(A/N: Normal uniforms for the Vocaloids) **

More tapping… I was seriously going to kill someone. "WHAT?!" Len was handing me my clean uniform. Oh God, I'm such a jerk. "Soooooooooooooooooooorry Len. I'm an idiot." He just 'hmped,' and looked away, but he was smiling. "Wait… why does Len have your uniform, Rin?" Oh, shit. I forgot to tell Miku… she's going to kill us.

"Um… Len may… be… sorta, is… living with us?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

Miku dragged me and Len into the classroom (we couldn't walk, cause she attacked us with her leeks), and threw us both into our seats. I quietly informed her what we were going to do, and she was on board. She whipped out her phone, and quickly texted someone. A minute later she got a ding, and she yelped. "Kaito's onboard." Well, you would kill him, if he said different so…. Kaito and Miku have been dating for a year now, but Miku is still terrifying when she wants to be.

"Class, SETTLE DOWN!" Kiyoteru-sensai yelled. We all jumped. When on Earth did he come in?! …Well, I guess that was the point. As he began teaching Geometry, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ FAVORITED/ FOLLOWED THIS STORY! That boosted my confidence a million! So,h****ere's chapter two! The only reason was so fast, was because I was going to make this apart of chapter one, but decided that it was to long to be one chapter. This chapter may stray from the revenge taking, but don't worry, it will happen! ;). I have a general plan for what Rin's going to do, but if you have a good idea, please tell me! And also, PLEASE review!**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin, I can't believe you feel asleep! I mean, seriously!?" Miku and Len yelled at me.

"Oh, shut up. No matter what I do, I'm always top of the class. And that never changes… EVER! No matter how hard anyone tries." Miku scowled, and I suddenly felt terrible for saying that. She's seventh in our class, and her parents are extremely hard on her getting a good education, and so they always yell at her, and compare her to me. "Sorry, Miku. That was a stupid thing to say." Miku smiled, and I sighed in relief. Miku and I have only fought once, and it was probably the worst thing that ever happened to me.

Wow! I'm completely pathetic.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Enter: Kaito, the ice cream loving idiot. I guess I should introduce everyone who sits at our table. I love all four of them.

I'm _really_ pathetic, aren't I? Four people, for the love of oranges.

Anyway, first there's Miku Hatsune **(A/N: I usually call her Hatsune Miku, so that feels weird .)**, the leek freak. She's hyper-active, and crazy, but I love her, nonetheless. She always sticks up for her friends, despite the outcome, and is an amazing singer. Miku and I have known each other since we were born… or at least that what our parents say (they're really close friends). Kaito and Miku have been dating each other for a year now. Next up is Len Kagamine. I first saw Len when I was about 5. Some of the older, cooler boys (aka the seven-year-olds) pushed the two of us together, and began laughing at us, since we looked alike. (Lame reason, I know, but they are really scary for someone who's only 5. SERIOUSLY). Me being the coward that I am, I began crying, but Len shielded me from those boys, and told them to scram. They didn't listen (apparently at the age of five no one takes you seriously). So, Len did the best thing for a kid our age in that position to do. He yelled "Mom!" on the top of his lungs. You should have seen the boys run. He even treated me to orange ice cream! But, what stuck out most about Len was when I asked him where his mom was. I mean, he screamed for his mother, but she never showed up. He then explained how his parents didn't really seem to… like him. Which I don't understand. I mean, yeah, he flips out when you call him a Shota, but he still accepts it. But, Len's kind, and he's standing up for his friends, and is ALWAYS doing things for others. His only bad quality is being banana's about bananas. Eheh, you see what I did there?

Okay, my patheticness is beyond help.

Next, there's Kaito Shion, the ice-cream loving idiot. Well, no, he's really smart. He's like me, he doesn't try, but is still in the top of the grade. But, unlike me, of course, he's not first. He's third. It drives Miku crazy that neither her best friend, nor boyfriend tries hard with their studies, but they are at the top of our grade. Anyway, he loves ice cream, and acts like an airhead, but he is really nice, and he gives really good advice. We have been friends for three years, but even so, we are still close. Len, Miku, and Kaito could sit wherever they wanted, but they choose to sit with me—which I am grateful for, otherwise I would sit alone. Last, there's me, Rin Kagami, the AWESOME, AMAZING GIRL! Ehem. Well, I act a lot like Miku, but only around Len, Kaito, and Miku. Otherwise I'm as Mikuo calls me – cold and mean. I mean, that jerk! He just doesn't know me! I'm an awesome person, but, I'm shy beyond belief. Okay, on with lunch.

"So, Rin, where getting back at Mikuo? How?" Miku asked. She sat with Kaito across from Len and I.

"Miku, are you sure about this?" Mikuo is Miku's older brother, and they're SUPER close. In fact, I think that more than half of Mikuo's fan clab hates Miku, because Miku is a priority over any of Mikuo's current girlfriends. When Miku told Mikuo that Kaito and her were dating, he nearly killed Kaito, before finding out that Kaito is a great guy.

"Course. That jerk deserves it. So, what's the plan, Rin?"

"No idea!" I said cheerfully. Everyone fell over. Sometimes I feel like my life's an anime. "What," I asked, generally confused.

"WE THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD A PLAN!" They all screamed at me. I shook my head. "Okay. Kaito and I will think of something. Right. Kaito?" Miku barked. Just letting you know, never get on Miku's badside.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

The four of us walked to fourth period, our special music class, containing the Vocaloids. There was fifteen of us in total – Me, Len, Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Haku, Gumiya **(A/N: Gumo)**, Mikuo (EW! HATE HIS GUTS!), Neru, Teto, Ted, and Akaito.

When we got there, everyone was already there, and sitting in a circle around Lily-sensei **(A/N: I don't think Lily has a lastname)**. She eyed us entering. "About time. I'm about to read you the rules for this year's nationwide high school competition. So hurry up, and sit down." We did as we were told, and she began to read the paper. "Dear competing schools. You have a chance for you high school's music group to shine! You will be fighting for the title of 'Best High School Music Group!'" Really? Even I could think about a better name. "You will be competing against fifteen hundred other schools, all across Japan. So, are you ready?! Cause, if yes, here are the rules!" Seriously, were not four.

"Rule one: only eight members are allowed to perform. Too much or too less will cause you and your school to be disqualified." Everyone immediate tensed. Seven of us would not go.

"Rule two: All songs MUST be original. If it is found that you have copied another's song, without their permission, you and your school will be disqualified.

Rule three: This will be a concert. You will need to prepare nineteen songs. Four group songs, seven duets, and one person must sing a solo. Fail to meet these rules, and you and your school will be disqualified.

Rule four: This is completely private. Only the judges, your teacher involved, and the eight members going may see the performances. After, though, you can do whatever you want with the songs. If it is found out that someone else has heard your songs, on purpose, other than the judges, the teacher involved, and the eight members, you and your school will be disqualified.

Rule five: Only twenty five schools can make it to the semifinals. After that, only two schools can make it to the finals, where they will 'battle' head to head. If you qualify, you will get the separate rules. If not, you will get a letter saying so." The atmosphere in the room was terrible. Seven of us would not go. Only twenty five schools will make it to the finals, out of over fifteen hundred. Two to the finals.

Lily-sensei began speaking again, and it took a while for me to register her words. "…We will be deciding who the eight are to go tomorrow. Meet in front of the school at ten o'clock tomorrow. If you're not on time, if not early, you're automatically out. Being late shows that you are not completely serious, and dedicated to what you are going." ARE YOU KIDDING? GOING TO SCHOOL ON A SATURDAY AT A TEN? On weekends, I sleep-in till 4 in the afternoon, me being the lazy person that I am.

I looked around, trying to catch Miku or Kaito or Len's eye. Unfortunately, I saw Mikuo instead. I immediately tensed, and looked away. Last night's event filled me about again, and I almost started crying again. That bastard was smiling at me all charmingly, and I knew that he was thinking that he would total get in the eight going. And then I panicked. Eight of us? Seven of us not going? As good as my friends told me my voice was, I wasn't sure if it was better than Teto's, or Gumi, or Gakupo. Miku, Len, and Kaito would probably make it in no problem, I knew that for a fact. And, if I did make it in, who would I duet with? I knew that Miku and Kaito would go together, and Len and I have never sung together before. OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!

"…Also, make sure to bring all the music that you have ever written tomorrow. I know that you would want to bring only your best pieces, but someone else may sound really good with one of your songs. Also, bring your instrument, so that we can hear the tunes, if someone else wants to try singing it." Everyone groaned. I thought about the hundreds of sheets, and the countless journals that I had written my music on. Add my Violin on top of that… and my drums… and the guitar… I'm screwed. "Drum players, there will be a set there, so don't worry." Well, that's one less thing to worry about. "Same with people who play Double Bass." I head Gumi and Haku sigh in relief. "This will probably take AT LEAST all day and night, so bring food, waterbottles, sleeping bags and pillows, and things that help you stay awake. We will have a five minute break every hour, and an hour break every four hours. We will be sleeping over there, till we have chosen what songs we want. Boys and girls will have separate rooms." All the boys shouted in protest. Freaking pervs. "And, we will be going through every single song you have ever written." All of our eyes widen. Every single one? That would take like five hours, ONLY FOR ME. "I know this will take a while, but it has to be done. And since were about to go on Spring Break for two weeks, everyone will stay there for a week. The eight selected to go shall stay there for both weeks." WHAT?! A week, at least, with Mikuo 24/7? Well, I really do what to do this…. "I know that you are wondering why we are all going to go through all of this trouble. This contest only happens every ten years, and usually, the people who sung for the winning high school gets tons of music contracts. This is going to be the tenth competition, and since it's the hundred year anniversary, it's going to be huge. Crypton has only one once, the after thirty years." **(A/N: Does that make any sense? If not, just tell me, please.) **

"Where will we be going tomorrow?" Miku called.

"You will see tomorrow. Make sure to tell your parents, and bring your cell phones with their chargers. Those will be the only electronics allowed, besides needed things for your instruments'."

"But… I'm going on vacation, Lily-sensei," Akaito called. That idiot. Lily's going to kill him.

"Then, you choose between vacation, and this contest. And, don't bother coming back to this class afterwards, if you choose your stupid vacation. Didn't I just tell you that this the chance of a life-time? Didn't I just say that this happens every ten years, and you and you stupid butt are lucky enough to be at the proper age to compete for this?" Lily hissed. Oh my oranges, Lily is about to go crazy. Lucky for Akaito, the bell rang, and everyone raced out of the room, and went to our next class. Maybe I could take revenge on Mikuo during the week/ possible two weeks. But… I NEED TO COME UP WITH A PLAN. No, Miku and Kaito are handling it…

* * *

**I'm stalling a bit on the whole revenge thing, so that I can get in all of the details. Again, if you have a good idea for what Rin should do, please tell me! I would be more than happy to put it in. Also, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! New chapter! I was rereading the last chapter, when I realized that I had made a mistake! There is supposed to be 8 duets, not 6! Sorry! Also, here are the Ages: ****Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, Teto, Neru: 15**

**Akaito, Mikuo, Meiko, Haku, Ted: 16**

**And, as my last mistake, I forgot to put a disclaimer! So, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or any of there songs, or anyone else. **

**Oh, and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

Rin's P.O.V

"RIN WAKE UP, DAMNIT!" Len yelled in my ear. I punched him. How dare he try to wake me up on a Saturday? He should know better. Idiot. "What the heck was that for?"

"For waking me up, of course."

"RIN YOU BAKA! IT'S 9:45!"

"So?"

"REMEMBER YESTERDAY? WE HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL, WITH ALL OF OUR MUSIC…stuff." Oh crap. Oh crappitycrapcrap. Thank oranges that yesterday I had packed all of my stuff yesterday. Jumping out of bed, I raced to my closet, and threw some random clothing that I didn't even see, while Len turned away. "You can look now."

"Rin, you can't wear that."

"What?" I looked down, and then said a few… colorful words. I was wearing my 'I Love Oranges' shirt over my formal blue skirt. A few minutes later (with me wearing proper clothing), Len and I rushed out of the door. I was so busy grabbing Len a banana, that I couldn't get an orange for myself. I had my biggest backpack strapped to my bag, filled with all of the music I had ever written. I had my violin and Len's viola **(A/N: I couldn't resist, especially since I play Viola myself. Besides, it fits because Rin's voice could be like a Violin's, while Len's could be a Viola's. And if you don't know what a Viola is… well, I will be deeply saddened.) **in each hand. Underneath my backpack were Len's electric guitar, and my bass guitar. Len was holding both of our sleeping bags, with our pillows/blankets stuffed in the middle of it. He had his backpack on his back as well. We had left our spare clothing for the coming week(s) inside of our backpacks as well. Everything barely fit, and it was impossible to run with **(A/N: I know from experience). **

Miku, Kaito, and the others were all waiting for us, when we finally made it to Crypton. While sinking to the floor, to catch my breath, I looked at my watch. 9:57. We were on time, except we had forgotten one thing. "L-Len. We forgot all of our food, and waterbottles." He looked around, and cursed. I knew that Miku and Kaito would help us out, but I hate leeks, and there is no way I can live off of ice cream for month.

"Oi, you two idiots. It's fine. After lunch, you will have a two hour break, and after dinner, you are free to be in town until twelve. After breakfast, you will have a one hour break. You can buy supplies then, okay? But, you brought your own money, right?" Lily-sensei said. I nodded, unable to speak. I felt in my pocket for my mother's debit card that she had given for me earlier that day for Len and I. Also, Len's parents called last night saying that it was okay for Len to stay with us. This week, my mom was going to get the legal guardian papers, and fill them out. **(A/N: I don't know if it's that easy, but let's just pretend it is.) **

Len gave me an orange, and I looked at him. "What? Now I'm sad though, cause I couldn't bring a banana." I burst out laughing. I had brought a banana for him, but was unable to get an orange for myself. "Rin, are you okay? Um… why are you laughing?" I answered by shoving the banana I had brought for him into his mouth, skin and all. Once he saw, he burst out laughing as well. We both began laughing hard, before I realized that there was silence around us. I suddenly realized that everyone was looking at me, as if they had never seen me before. Embarrassed, I quickly looked for Kaito and Miku, who both helped Len and I up. I smiled gratefully at them, before Miku and Kaito began to laugh at how Len and I where acting. "You jerks! I thought that you were on our side!" Then just cracked up even more. I "hmped" and looked away. Once again, there was silence besides Miku and Kaito. I looked around to everyone eyeing me curiously… again. Well, this is awkward.

Lily-sensei finally stepped in. "I would love to continue this (not really), but we have to get going. It's going to take us an hour to get there, so, if you wouldn't mind hurrying up."

"Wait a minute. Where not staying at school?" Haku asked.

"No. Anyone could hear us." Ah Lily-sensei. Always suspicious of the world. "I'll explain where we are when we get there. Ted, Meiko, did you bring you cars?" They both nodded. "Before anyone asks, I asked Ted and Meiko to help out, by taking backpacks and instruments. My care is also available, so hurry and load up. The rest of you will be going by bus, sharing two to a seat." Everyone nodded, and but their instrument(s) into one of the three cars.

"Hurry up, you three!" I yelled to my only friends. I was wondering why everyone was staring at me strangely this morning, and I knew that they would have answers. I climbed onto the bus, and climbed to the last seat there. Thankfully, the bus wasn't a school busy, and had lots of space between each the seats. Even better, the two seats where facing each other, so it seemed that there was a little compartment for four people to sit in.

When everyone was finally on the bus, the driver began to steer the bus, and we were off. After ten minutes of the four of us sitting together in silence. Finally unable to take it, I asked why everyone was staring at me so strangely in the morning when I was goofing around with Len. The three of them exchanged looks. "What? Did I do something wrong."

"No," Miku said as gently as she could. "It's just that you usually act like… an ice princess. I know you're not," Miku said frantically, when she saw the look on my face. "It's just that you are so shy, and your grades are so high, and you're a Vocaloid, people think that you think of yourself to be better than others. I know you don't, but I know you. The three of us are the only ones who truly know what you're like, besides your parents. So, when they see you goofing around with Len, and you let out what you're really like, they were just really surprised." I looked away, deep in thought. I didn't mean to act like that, it was just that I was so shy. I don't think of myself in a higher opinion than anyone else….

"Okay, thanks." My three friends opened their months, perhaps to comfort me, but I gave them a look that clearly said 'drop it.'

The rest of the bus ride wasn't as awkward or bad. We had fun goofing around, and the bus driver had to ask us several times to be quite. It was embarrassing, and everyone was staring at me again, but I decided to ignore it this time. Let them think what they want of me… right?

When we finally arrived, I gasped, as well as the people around me. I couldn't help it; the building looked like a prison, which made me worry if we were really deciding who would be in the contest. It was basically looked like a hollow block of black cement, with no windows, and what looked like a key-pad to get in and out of the building.

Lily-sensei, Meiko, and Ted where all waiting for us outside. "Okay, kiddos, hurry up and get your crap out of our cars, and go inside. Girls, your room is to the left, while boys is to the right. Drop all of your clothing and crap in the _appropriate_ room," Lily-sensei made a cough, which sounded like "Boys," and continued. "Then, go back out, and follow the hallway into the main music room. Bring all of your music stuff. There will be a piano, a double bass, and a drum set there, so you will know that you are in the right room. Now HURRY!" Lily-sensei is really impatient. And scary. A terrible combination for a your music teacher… or someone in general.

We all scrambled as fast as we could to the rooms. The girls room was completely empty, except for a door in the corner, which I suspected lead to a bathroom. The walls were gray. Greaaaaaat.

We then went to the music room where all of the boys and Lily-sensei were waiting for us, sitting in a circle. It was gray, as well, but it was a lot bigger than the girl's room. It had a stage on the right side of the room, where the piano, drums, and double bass where on. "Hurry UP!" The girls joined the circle, and Lily-sensei began talking again. She talks a lot, too. "Okay, I want to start with duets, so I can see who is compatible with each other. Anyone want to start first?" Miku immediately raised her hand, and grabbed Kaito's and put it into the air as well. "We do?" Kaito whispered frantically. Miku nodded, and whispered something into his ear. He slowly began smiling, and then he laughed. "Okay. Lily-sensei—"

"When were not at school, you can call me Lily-chan. I'm not really that much older than you." Lily-sensei… er, Lily-chan said.

"Really? Sweet! Anyway, we would like to go first. We don't need anyone to play on the instruments with us." Miku grabbed a few sheets of paper out of her backpack, and they both hopped on stage.

"Title?" Lily-chan asked.

"The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion." Kaito said.

"Who wrote it?"

"Miku, but we have song it together plenty of times."

"Start." They both took a deep breath, and started rapping really hard. Everyone stared at them in shock, but they ignored this, eyes focusing on the papers in front of them. How they managed to sing that fast, while being perfectly in sink was beyond me. They paused for a few seconds, and began actually singing. Kaito and Miku sounded _really _good together; Miku was the higher pitched voice, Kaito the lower, and they blended together perfectly. They got to what sounded like the chorus, and suddenly broke it off with more rapping. It. Was. CRAZY!

We they finally finished, even Lily-sen – no Lily-chan looked surprised. "How many times have you practiced this?"

Miku and Kaito were so out of breath that Miku had to hold her fingers. Two. They practiced this song two times. We all stared at them some more. Finally, Lily-chan spoke. "Two times? Are you sure? I don't think that was possible."

Still out of breath, they both shock their heads. "We… only practiced… this when… Kaito had come over… and I was working on it…"

"Really? That was very good… congrats. Okay, since you bravely went first, you can choose who goes next." Oh shit. I knew exactly who they were going to pick, from the sly smirks on their faces. "Rin and Len." Yup, I was right. Evil people. I thought we were friends. Len and I feebly protested, but Miku and Kaito began smirking even more. "We don't have a song… I haven't even written a song for a boy/girl duet," we said together.

"No problem!" Meiko suddenly said. "I have the perfect song right here! But, we need a violin, drums, and a lead guitar up here." She was smirking as well.

"Drums," Mikuo said.

"Guitar," Gumi said, raising her hand.

"And I can play the violin," Meiko said. "Here's your sheetmusic." The minute Mikuo and Gumi saw it, they began smirking, and jumped on stage. "I will play the melody, on my violin, here." She played a clear melody, and the song was actually… really beautiful.

"What's it called?" Lily-sensei called out.

"Corrupted Flower." What. The. HELL?! A SONG CALLED CORRUPTED FLOWER. Oh my oranges, WHAT WOULD THE LYRICS BE?" Len and I both turned red, when we realized why everyone was smirking. We both began to protest once more, but Lily-sensei wouldn't hear it. Our heads down in shame, Len went up on stage. He stretched his hand out, and I quickly grabbed, not even hesitating. Meiko handed us the sheetmusic.

I turned red, as well did Len, when he saw the lyrics. They were worse than we expected. "Ready when you are," Meiko said, still smirking. I looked at Len, and we both nodded together. We then began to sing.

We had to sing the first line together. "_Mai chiru hana ni yoi mida sare te…" _Both of our eyes widened, as well as everyone else in the room, when we sang together. We sounded perfect together, even better than Miku and Kaito together. I'm not kidding, by the end of the song (Len and I were so red, we would put a tomato to shame), everyone's mouth was hanging. A chorus's of "that was AMAZING!'s" and "YOU TWO ARE PERFECT TOGETHER! YOUR VOICES!" We both smiled together, and hit a high five. Despite the lyrics, the song was really fun to sing. But, something bothered me.

"Meiko… why did you right that? And when?" I asked

"Oh… that was after Mikuo broke up with me. I was drinking plenty of Sake, and I somehow I came up with that." We all gaped at her. Mikuo looked embarrassed, but Meiko said that in a cheerful tone. He finally managed to say something. "You where that upset? Meiko, we weren't even that serious."

"OH! I know that! I was just looking for an excuse to drink some Sake. So, thanks, Mikuo. I had an awesome night." Everyone sweat dropped.

The morning went by rather fast. Lily-chan found plenty of great duets; Ted and Teto, Luka and Gakupo, Mikuo and I (I wanted to punch his face out when we sang), Akaito and Mikuo, Meiko and Kaito, Neru and Akaito, Haku and Mikuo, Mikuo and I, Kaito and I, Miku and Mikuo, Miku and Len, and, of course, Len and I. After we finished singing, Lily-chan sighed. "That didn't help at all. You all sound great with each other. Now, I have no idea how to decide who to pick. Lunch break. You have a one hour break. Rin, Len, you are going to have to ask your friends for something to eat, because you can only go out after dinner. Sorry." We both groaned, knowing that we would have to live on ice-cream and leaks for the rest of the day. "Off you go. If you continue past this room, you will come across a room with some tables that you can eat at. Make yourself at home," Lily-chan continued with a snort.

Sulky following Miku and Kaito, I walked to another gray room, with cold gray tables, and cold gray seats. Seriously, I'm about to go insane from all this gray, and it's been half a day. Taking a seat, Miku and Kaito both brought out there bentos, and offered us both a forth, each, of their lunches. I took a bit of Miku's. Full of leaks. Resisting the urge to vomit, I pushed the leak filled bento back to Miku. "Sorry, but I hate leaks." Kaito's was just as bad—it was full of ice cream. Ice cream and rice? Seriously, I was going to puke. Len and I both pushed away the offered bits of bento away.

Shadows covered the light, and I quickly looked up. There stood Gumi, Gumiya, Luka, Teto, Haku, Meiko, Ted, and Gakupo. "Mind if we sit here?" Gumi asked. Smiling, Miku nodded her head. My brain was still trying to process what just happened. People want to sit with me? _Me, _Rin Kagami?

Everyone stayed awkwardly silent, until Luka broke the silence. "Rin, Len. Are you not eating?" her voice was soft, and sweet. We both looked at each other.

"Umm… no. Miku's bento contains leaks, which are gross. Kaito's has ice cream in it, which isn't bad, but ice cream and rice don't mix well." Len and I answered simultaneously, and then blushing at what we had done.

"Oh… well, I have some tuna sandwiches, if you want. And, if you don't mind carrots, I'm pretty sure that Gumi and Gumiya wouldn't mind." Luka looked at them, and they both nodded. I was truly stunned. They wanted to share their lunch with me? The so-called ice princess? Unable to speak, I nodded, smiling sheepishly. The three of them handed us bits of their lunches. "Um… thanks. I'm really sorry for all the trouble we've caused," I said meekly. Len nodded in agreement, his checks stuffed with food.

Luka smiled, but her smile seemed… sad. "Uh, did I do something wrong, Megurine-san? I mean if you want your lunch back, it's okay. I'll be fine. I mean, it wouldn't mind. You… look sad," I said, in the least offending way possible.

"What? No, Kagami-san."

"Call me Rin. Everyone here can, if you want."

"Thanks, Rin-chan." Everyone nodded. "Actually, I would like… I would like to apologize." I was now truly stunned. Apologize for what? She had just given Len and I half of her lunch. Before I had a chance to protest, or say anything in general, Luka continued. "I judged you before I actually knew you, like everyone else. I believed the rumors that you thought of yourself higher than everyone. I am truly sorry, and I hope that we can become friends." Everyone but Miku, Kaito and Len, nodded in agreement and began to say sorry themselves. I was shocked for the third time in ten minutes. They were asking for my forgiveness? And what's more they were seeking friendship my friendship? "It's… it's okay, everyone. Really, I'm glad that everyone wants to be my friend." I then smiled at the word, "friend."

The week progressed on. We sung all day, went out at night. The week continued. Everyone became closer to me, as I did with them. Lily-chan worked us long into the day, but we had fun, nonetheless. Mikuo, and Akaito became a bit more edgy, when they noticed that the three of _them_ were sitting alone, while _I _was surrounded by people, and making new friends. Everyone loved one of my songs, Meltdown, and the duets between Len and I, which I found embarrassing. I found everyone's voice to be amazing, as well as their songs. **(A/N: I couldn't pick favorites. Or maybe I'm just too lazy .) **Slowly, the first (and possibly last) week came to a close, and it was Saturday.

We all sat in a circle, with Lily-chan at the center, all eyes on her. She was about to announce the eight people talented enough to compete in the competition. "When I call your name, please come on stage. I'm sorry if I don't pick you… truly. If I could take you all, I would." She took a deep breath, and began announcing names.

"…Kaito…"

**All you Kaito fans', you should be happy! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I will announce who's going next chapter! The next chapter is going to be short, I think, but this was a long chapter. If you have anything to say, PLEASE REVIEW! And, REVIEW (please!) in general. **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS/ FOLLOWS/ FAVORITES! (again!) But, I seriously LOVE getting all of those emails for them! So, thank you for reading!**

**Okay! This chapter was a really fast update! But, school is starting back up, updates aren't going to be as fast! Also, announcement at the end! So, here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: 2 words: I wish.**

Len's P.O.V (first time .)

"…Kaito…"

He climbed on stage, visibly shaking.

"…Miku…"

Sighing in relief, Miku joined Kaito on stage, and their finger's intertwined. I suddenly felt someone else grip _my_ hand. Looking down, I realized that Rin was unconsciously holding it. Had I not been so nervous, I would have been bright red.

"…Gumi…"

She shrieked, and ran on stage. Miku offered her hand, and she took it.

"…Luka…"

Luka made no reaction, but she did accept Gumi's hand.

"…Gakupo…"

The purple headed freak shrieked, and ran up to Luka, but she ignored him. He wouldn't stop staring at her, and she finally offered him her hand. He shrieked again, and held it. Although Luka looked angry, she was blushing. Everyone knew that Gakupo liked Luka, and Luka liked him back, but was too Tsundere to admit it.

"…Rin…"

Rin screamed, and let out an enormous, "No way!" Breaking the tension, everyone laughed at her. She gave my hand a squeeze again, before she realized what she had done. "Sorry," she whispered. I just shook my head, and gestured to the stage. She accepted Gakupo's hand.

"…Len…"

I nearly fainted. I was picked? But, who would be the last person to make it up? Rin offered her hand to me, and I blushed, beat red.

"…Meiko…"

"YEAH! BRING OUT THE SAKE!" Everyone would have laughed, but the other seven people where all too disappointed. Meiko grabbed my hand before I could even offer it, but I was still happy, nonetheless. I had made it in! What's more, there was no Mikuo, _and_, Rin was holding my hand! The eight of us all hugged, while the other seven just looked away. **(A/N: Did I make it too "American Idol?" Or perhaps, too "Crypton High School/ Vocaloid Idol.") **Lily-chan began speaking again.

"I'm sorry, truly. Would you like to go home now? Or later today?" Everyone (the other seven Vocaloids) mumbled something or another, and Lily-chan put on a sympathetic look. "Would you like to stay for another hour, perhaps?" They mumbled something incoherent again, so Lily-chan took that as a yes. "I'll call the bus for you. Pack up, then come out here." They exited the room, and went to pack. **(A/N: I seriously feel like I'm writing like this talent show for T.V, or something .) **

"Also, I forgot to mention something. Three days after the first and possible last, day of competition, there is going to be a festival at school. You will be excused from this, of course, on the condition that you perform all of your songs for your fellow students. You should know that the contest is in a month." I nearly screamed. A MONTH? HOW COULD WE POSSIBLE RIGHT TWENTY SONGS IN A MONTH?! "Lastly, we will be flying out of the city, for the first round. Make sure to ask you parents. Oh, look. Everyone else is back. You spend the last hour together. I'm going to call the bus now." Lily-chan left the room. "Oh, also, the eight of you will be changing schedules. I'll let you know tonight at dinner," she said, over her shoulder.

Everyone gathered around each other. "Sorry," I said, truly feeling guilty. Some people took it fine, like Ted, Gumiya, and Haku. Others, like Neru, Mikuo, and Akaito just "hmped," and looked away. "Truly," Rin said, and everyone else agreed.

"It's… it's fine, everyone. I'm just a bit disappointed. That's it. But, you guys are truly amazing, and I understand why Lily-chan choose you guys to compete. Crypton is going to win this year, I'm sure of it." Teto said, softly. I felt even worse. Not only was she trying to make us feel better, she seemed to be so disappointed. Teto was always speaking loudly, and full of energy.

"Rin-chan. I want your phone number. Make sure to keep in touch, okay?" Haku said, and everyone but Kaito, Miku, and I nodded in agreement. She turned bright red, but she nodded and smiled, nonetheless. Oh that smile. So cute, and innocent, and sweet, and… SNAP OUT OF IT LEN!

"Do you want me to put you under a special name?" Rin asked. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, my phone number is XXX, and you can call me 'BreadsandTeds,'" Teto said, her voice cheerful again. Ted, on the other hand, turned bright red. "Teto…"

"XXX, and you can call me 'ILoveLuka!'" Gakupo said. Luka punched him in the stomach, but he continued smiling (rather weakly, though. I've heard that Luka punches rather hard).

"XXX… and you can call me 'Luka,'" the pink haired girl said. A chorus of "That's so borning," and "Really Luka?" erupted. "Fine… what should my name be?" Everyone began thinking. "'ILoveGakupo?" Another punch in the stomach. "Hmmm… who about 'TunaTsundere?'" Rin asked.

"Ohhh, I like it. Nice, Rin-chan," Luka said, and slapped Rin a high-five.

"'SakeismyLife,' and my number is XXX." Meiko said. Everyone laughed.

"Awwwwww, that one was going to be mine. Fine, my name will be "SakeForever;),' and my number is XXX," Haku said.

"XXX, and my name can be 'GogglesandGames.'" Gumi said. Gumiya stood up suddenly. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"YOU'RE 'GogglesandGames?'" Gumiya shouted. Gumi nodded in confusion. "I'M 'GUMO,' ONLINE!" Gumi smiled, and they both began talking in rapid video game talk. Now, don't get me wrong, I love video games, but this was on a whole new level. "GUMIYA! WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER?!" Rin screamed.

"Oh, it's XXX," and he turned back to Gumi.

"My number is XXX, and my name will be…" Ted blushed hard, which clashed with his hair.

"Ted?"

He took a deep breath and continued. "My name will be 'ILikeTeto!'" Awkward…. He just confessed, right in front of everyone. We all stared, but Ted kept his eyes on the ground determinedly. I can't believe it. This is _Ted, _the quite, smart, soccer-loving boy we had all become close to. He played nimbly with hair, before Teto finally spoke. "Do… do you mean it Ted?" He nodded, still unable to look at her. She squealed, and raced over to Ted, where they both looked at each other. Something big was about to happen… until Meiko ruined to moment, by saying, "Seriously? Hurry up and start dating already. God, I WANNA HAVE SOME SAKE!" Oh Meiko…

"Fine. Teto, will you be my girlfriend?" Teto nodded, and kissed his check. All the girls "awww"ed, except for Meiko who screamed, "FINALLY!"

Rin cleared her throat awkwardly. "My number is XXX, and you can put me down as 'OrangesarebetterthanBananas.'" I laughed. It was an old joke between us.

We all began talking about random crap, when suddenly Mikuo came over and tapped Rin on the back, and whispered in her ear, "Rin, can we talk?" Her face was a mix between confusion and anger, but she nodded her head, and followed him out. "Er… bathroom, I said, and quickly followed, making sure that Rin and Mikuo didn't hear me following.

Mikuo lead Rin to the room where we ate breakfast and lunch together, his hand still on her elbow. I clenched my teeth. He… better… get… his… arm… off… Rin… before… I… KILL HIM!

Oh, in case you haven't noticed, I may… like Rin… a lot… But anyway!

"Rin, I'm truly sorry for what I said last week. I miss you, a lot. Please be my girlfriend again." Her jaw dropped, as well as mine, although she couldn't see it. Seriously, he couldn't think Rin was that stupid, right? "Don't answer now, text me tomorrow. I'm sorry for the grief I caused you, earlier this week." With that, he kissed Rin on the cheek, and left. And, at this point, I was seriously restraining myself from killing that dirty little bastard. But, I followed Mikuo, and left Rin (without either of them knowing, of course).

Mikuo went to the boy's room, and closed the door. I put my ear on it, and listened to Akaito and him laugh. "It's so easy, you should have seen her expression! (*more laughter*) It'll be hitting two birds with one stone! One, there is that really big project coming up, where she can do all the work for me, and, two, Rin's getting strangely popular. This should help me even more." I clenched my jaw. No it won't, cause Rin is going to know of your schemes. I grinned to myself. He was going to regret ever messing with the girl I like.

I ran back to the cafeteria. "RIN! Mikuo is planning on using you for popularity, and how smart you are. He doesn't really like you."

She looked at me. "I assumed so much, so I was never going to say yes. But, Len, how do you know?"

"N-Never mind that. Anyway…" I took a deep breath, and felt my heart break into two. "Say yes. I have an idea. Come here."

Rin's P.O.V

I smiled as Len told me what he had in mind. Mikuo was going to regret _ever _trying to mess with me. But something nagged me. "Len, are you sure you want to do this? If we get caught, people would start to hate you, like me." I couldn't risk that, especially for Len.

"I would never regret doing anything for you, princess." He took my hand and kissed it. I turned beet red. When Len looked at me, my heart started to race, and his eye's seemed to capture me… I could get lost in them… forever….

**Okay, sort of cheesy . But anyway, here's the announcement:**

**I'm going to be telling songs next chapter! But, if there is a song that you want, please tell me, and I will put it in, or try to. Basically, I have songs ready, but if someone wants a song in, I will put it. If no one puts a song in for that person who duet, then I will use the song I picked. Does that make any sense? Remember, it's a song for each one of the members, and eight duets (Rin and Len will have 3 duets, and I know what song I am going to use for sure as one. The other two spots are open). I have already decided what four group songs/ NicoNico Choruses to use. Anyway, please review what songs you want, and REVIEW in general! So... yea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews and such! Sorry! This chapter is extremely short, I know, but I don't much time. I promise that the next chapter will be ALOT longer! It just that there was the first week of school, so, yeah...**

*Later that night*

Kaito's P.O.V (I know, weird right xD)

"RIN! WAKE THE HELL UP! GOD, WHO LET HER TAKE A NAP?!" Miku and Len screamed, while I laughed awkwardly.

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!" Miku and Len yelled at each other. "NO IT WASN'T! SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING? Then who…?" They said in union, again. Then their eyes both began to gleam. Oh, crap. Poor Rin… she should have woken up when she had the chance. Now they were going to do something stupid… again. And Rin would try killing them… again. I sighed. Thankfully, no one knew that I had allowed Rin to take that nap. Otherwise, I would be killed… again.

"Len, Kaito, go get all of Rin's oranges. You know what to do, right?" Before we had a chance to reply, Rin woke up. "What… are… you… planning… on… doing… with… my… oranges?" Rin said, her voice deadly. But, she had Miku and Len against her, so I knew that she didn't have a chance. Which is why I stepped up, to try to end this. "Uh, guys? We need to be going. Like now." I told them, rather feebly. They all ignored me.

"You should have woken up, when you had the chance. Who gave you permission to sleep, anyway?"

"Kaito." Oh shit. "RIN, THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" I wined.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." A shadow cover the light, and we both looked up to see what it was. Miku and Len were both looming over us, both of them with their hands stretched out, like they were going to grab us, and kill us. Rin and I both held onto each other, trembling rather hard. Thankfully, Lily-chan yelled for us to get our but to the music room, so Rin and I ran as fast as we could.

There we found everyone sitting a circle. "Sit." Doing as we were told, Lily-chan began talking. "Today we are picking songs. I have already decided who is going to duet, but songs are out for anyone to choose. You just need me to approve whatever you are going to be singing. So, the duets are going to be Miku and Kaito, Luka and Gakupo, Gumi and Gakupo, Meiko and Kaito, Luka and Miku, and Rin and Len. Rin, Len, you will have 2 songs together. **(A/N: Sorry, I lied in the last chapter. I meant to say 2, but I pressed the wrong key. Sorry! Also, if I put a duet of two people in here, it does mean that they are a pairing. It just means that I like one of their songs, or the way they sound together.) **Okay then. Any song suggestions, or anything?"

Eventually we had all of our songs picked out:

Solos:

Rin: Kokoro

Len:Migikata no cho (Butterfly on Your Right shoulder)

Miku: Rolling Girl

Me (Kaito): Rainbow Girl

Luka: DYE

Gumi: My Crush Was a Monster Boy

Meiko: NOISE

Gakupo: Duke of Venomania Madness

Duets:

Miku and Kaito: DeepSea Girl

Luka and Gakupo: Go Google It **(A/N: Of course. But I love that song to much)**

Gumi and Gakupo: Magnet

Luka and Miku: Love is War

Meiko and Kaito: The Pair Tree Wither-er

Rin and Len: Trick and Treat!

Rin and Len: Romio and Cinderella

Group Songs:

Leia (opening song)

Meltdown

Just Be friends

World's End DanceHall (ending song)

**My choices are weird aren't they? . I mean, I didn't do Magnet for LukaxMiku, but GakupoxGumi? I just love the GakupoxGumi version of that song. I was going to do Trick and Treat! and Gemini, but someone requested Romio and Cinderella. And yes, for that song, it's spelled "Romio," not "Romeo." Anyway, like it? Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (okay, I think that I have made my point)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AWWWWW! THANKS FOR REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS! I'M SO HAPPY, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO EXPLAIN! Anyway, this chapter is sort of suckish, I guess. No real mentions of 'the plan' (SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!), but just random stuff... I guess. Next chapter will be through Mikuo's P.O.V, so... yeah... Also, do you want it to be MeikoxKiyoteru, or LilyxKiyoteru. Or just no Kiyoteruxanyone? Basically, who do you want Lily and Meiko to end up with? (No MeikoxLily, or MeikoxKaito [sorry KaiMei fans!]) Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any shape, way or form. I wish I did... there would be a better manga for it. Hatsune Mix is okay, ish.**

Rin's P.O.V

The next week went entirely into practicing our songs, routines, finding out measurements for costumes, and working on playing our instruments for each other parts. Halfway through the week, Lily-chan (STILL not used to that) offered that we could have people play for us, as long as we gave them our sheet music. It would be easier, especially for the group songs, but we declined. It somehow wouldn't feel the same, you know? I, unfortunately, would be playing drums for one of our group songs, Just Be Friends, which would make it hard to sing.

Anyway, we finally made it back to school in one piece (Lily-chan nearly killed us every time we messed up), we found out that our (the Vocaloid's) schedules had completely changed. We had whatever math we took (Geometry, Algebra, etc) first, then whatever science, history, and English. Lunch, then practice till six. Even though most of the people in our school knew about the contest, and who was going, I got some pretty strange looks when I appeared in classes that I used to never be in. I also got weird looks when I called Lily-sensei, Lily-chan, which was highly embarrassing.

But, the worst part was that everyone knew that Mikuo and I were dating again, which meant a lot of glares (fangirls), on top of my usual ones (student population in general). Thankfully though, it was lunch time, which meant that we had practice afterwards. I may have to work my ass off, but everyone there actually likes me. And, I got to sing.

I sighed, and sat down next to Miku. Len and Kaito were having a furious conversation about which was better—ice cream or bananas. Miku and I were just about to join in with our opinions (leeks and oranges), when I felt someone slide in right next to me. Gakupo, along with Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Ted and Teto (who were holding hands), Gumiya, and Haku. I stared at them in surprise. "Uh… hey, guys. Why are you sitting here? I thought that you all sat at different places. And, some of you don't even have this lunch period. What's going on?" Whispers erupted from all around us. Rin Kagamine, with friends?

"Tsk, tsk, Rin. Are you not glad to see our humble appearance? Are you to grand? Well, I guess we shall be going then." Gumiya said. Before I could open up my mouth to protest, Gumiya just laughed and said "Kidding. Don't worry. We know that you love us. And we love you. Now, on with your question. The juniors are now in sophomore lunch because of your practice."

"Wait. What about Ted, and the others… who… er, yeah." I said, rather awkwardly. I really didn't want to embarrass them.

"All Vocaloids where transferred whether they got in or not. And, don't bother hiding it. We all know. Seriously. Continuing onwards on our fantastic conversation, Gumi, Teto, and I were sitting with the people we usual do, but we heard them say something's bad about you, so we got up and came here. I think Gakupo and Luka had the same reason, too." My eyes widened, and I turned red. I really do have amazing friends.

"Thanks, guys. Really." I said, still staring at the floor.

"No problem," Teto said, rather cheerfully. "We will always be here for you, Rin. Like Gumiya said, we have only known you for alittle while, but we all still love you." Oh shit. I was seriously in danger of crying now. I bit down on my bottom lip, and I pressed tears back.

"Anyway, Rin, be careful. I heard some of Mikuo's fangirls talking about killing you." Kaito said.

"Some said hanging you from a rope."

"Kidnapping you to a remote island, and leaving you there."

"Steal all of your oranges, every day. How they know about your craze, I have no idea. They must do their research."

"Try to see what you are allergic to you, and slip them in a pot of flowers, saying it's from someone you know."

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT. Stop, your seriously scaring me. And it's not like I really want to date Mikuo ei—" Len clamped his hand over my mouth, and my eyes widened. Crap. No one was supposed to know about our plan, but it was too late. They all were staring at me, even Miku and Kaito. I forgot to tell the… crap again. Len and I exchanged looks.

"Um… what do you mean, Rin?" Haku finally asked. I looked at Len, and he nodded. I told them the plan. I winced when I finished, and looked down. Along silence filled our table, and every stared at Len and I. Then there was applause. I looked up, quickly. "What? You don't think that it's bad… or anything."

"Well… yes. But, Mikuo is a jerk. He should be put in place. Seriously. It's a good plan. How did you think of, Rin?" Ted asked.

"I didn't. Len did. In fact, he gets all credit." Len just nodded.

The bell rang, and lunch was finally over. We split paths, and the eight of us walked together to the music room together. I suddenly realized that I left all of my sheetmusic in my locker, on the other side of the room. Crap. "Guys, I have to go back to my locker, I left all of my music in my locker."

"Are you sure that you should go alone? I mean, I'll go with you if you want," Len offered.

"No, it's cool. I don't want you to be late. Let's let Lily-chan kill only one of us, neh? Tell her where I am." And with that, I quickly ran to my locker.

I ran around the school, outside, which I guessed would be faster. I then slowed down to a walk, and checked my orange watch. 12:45. I was already 5 minutes late. Lily-chan is going to kill me. In my hast, I didn't notice some shadows covering my face. Suddenly 5 girls appeared in front of me. Mikuo's fangirls. I gulped. Sorry, Lily-chan, you won't have the joy of killing me.

One of the girls stepped forward. The leader, I guess. "You slutty bitch. Mikuo is _ours._ Where going to make sure of that." With that, she raised her hand. A slap. I closed my eyes, and waited for impact.

*Slap*

I opened my eyes in confusion. There was a slap, but I hadn't been hit. Haku was there with… _Akaito?_ They both stood in front of me. Haku had slapped the leader, and she blinked several times in confusion. "YOU—"

Akaito stepped in front of Haku then. "You hit her, you die. Either one of them." The girl's stepped back. There was several rumors of Akaito being the top fighter in all of Japan. Or something like that. But… this was Akaito. Why was he helping me. I thought that he hated me, and thought of myself as a stuck-up brat, like Mikuo, and generally everyone in our grade.

"Y-You wouldn't d-dare hit a-a gir-rl?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out out as a question

"Wanna Bet? Go. Now." He commanded, his voice deep as ever. They ran as if their lives depended on it. Well, I guess that their lives sorta did. I blinked again.

Both of their heads turned around, and I saw to sets of red eyes. "You okay, Rin?" Haku asked. I nodded.

"Thanks. Really. I thought I was going to be killed. Or at least unable to perform. I owe you… both. But, you really wouldn't hit a girl, will you?"

Akaito laughed, and Haku smiled up at him. "No, of course not. You are probably wondering why I did that." I nodded once again. "Well… the entire week that we had spent deciding who was going to go, I felt really bad, especially when I saw what a good person you really where. I really wanted to be friends with you, but Mikuo wouldn't even let me sit with you. Not even sit with Haku. But, could we exchange phone numbers? Please? I'm really sorry, Kagami-sama…" _Sama?_ "…and I would—"

"Hey, it's cool. Let's be friends. And no more 'Kagami-sama.' My name is Rin, and you can call me that. My number is XXX." Akaito stared at me. Apparently he didn't think that I would be so forgiving.

"My number is XXX. You can call me 'RedEyes.'" He said, when he finally stopped gapping. I punched it into my phone.

Haku giggled. "Good boy." She gave him a peck on the check. My jaw dropped.

I pointed to Haku and Akaito. "Wha… neh… WHAT THE HECK?"

Haku and Akaito stared. "You didn't know that we have been dating? It's been like 2 years." Haku said.

"1 year and 9 months. 13 days." Haku giggled.

"You never forget, do you?"

"Never." My head hurt from trying to process this still. And then it clicked. All of those looks that they had given to each other that week, how they sat on the bus together, all those times they walked in with their hands holding. Their voices would sound so good together, but they never sang in front of Lily-chan together. I am pretty sure that if they did, they would have gotten into the top eight. I smiled. "Great job, both of you. You both picked out wonderful people. And, thanks once again."

*Time skip to four, when school gets out*

Normal P.O.V

"Luka, what's going on? You aren't seeming to get DYE at all? What's into you? You were fine the other day?" Lily-chan asked. Luka had just practiced her song, DYE, but her heart wasn't into it. Her pitch was off, and she wasn't dancing the right steps.

"Nothing, Lily-chan. I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well today. I will be fine if I just sleep some." She then smiled cheerfully. "Should we start again, everyone? I will do better, I promise!" Everyone smiled, thinking that she probably up all night, studying or practicing, or something.

"You're lying." Gakupo said rather flatly. Luka paled.

"W-What are you talking about, Gakupo?" Now that he mentioned it, Luka did seem a bit to cheerful, and she was avoiding everyone's gaze. But… how did Gakupo know?

"You. Are. Lying. Don't bother saying 'no.' I know that that isn't true one bit. We are your friends, right?" Luka nodded, but she still refused to meet anyone's gaze. "Then? Why are you hiding something from us? We care for you, don't we?" Gakupo's voice began to raise… NOT GOOD! Gakupo _never _yells, and is never this serious.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gakupo. Sorry, everyone. I just… have something's that have been bugging me lately. Please pay no attention. I… I will practice the song more tonight." Luka said, sadly.

"Well, Luka, I wrote a song for you." Gakupo said. Luka groaned.

"Not another one of your stupid cheesy love songs. No offense."

"No, not a love song. I think that this describes what I'm thinking more of. It's called 'Gaku Gaku Night Fever,' although I guess you could call it 'Luka Luka Night Fever.' Er… I guess that I will just sing it. I haven't written the instrument parts yet." **(A/N: Look up the lyrics, please, if you don't know them! I'm too lazy .) **When the song finally came to an end, Gakupo quickly hopped off the stage (they could practice in the auditorium now, since everyone was gone. The janitors and teachers were given special instructions to not go near there after school).

"You get it now? We are worried about you. Please, if you need to talk to someone, we are here." Gakupo said. He seemed breathless, but was desperate to get this information across Luka.

"Yes… thanks, Gakupo. Could I sing 'Luka Luka Night Fever at the competition?" He just nodded. Everyone looked at Lily.

"Okay, fine. You better be good, or else. And, sorry for interrupting this stupid touchy moment, but we need to practice. 'World's End Dancehall,' start now." Everyone scrambled to the stage, and practice resumed once more.

**Again, I don't like this chapter much. I don't think that I did a very good job on it. Anyway, halfway through writing this chapter, I decided to change to 'Luka Luka Night Fever,' Cause I figured that it would be better... I guess. But the way, it's going to be GakupoxLuka, and GumixGumiya, in case Gumi and Gakupo singing 'Magnet' together gave you any ideas. Sorry if you're a GumixGaku fan!**

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALOT! Here's the new chapter of Revenge! Oh, and I have a reason why different Vocaloids wrote each other's songs. Like, how Meiko "wrote" Corrupted Flower! I know how originally wrote it, but, again, I have a reason why I'm doing this! If that makes anysense. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Revenge!**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"God! Why does Lily-chan make us work so hard?" Meiko complained while collapsing on the floor. "I haven't had Sake in, like, three days! I'm dying! Honestly, how can you possibly take it all?" Awwww, Meiko-chan.

"You realize we have less than a _week _till the first round. Today's Monday. We will be flying out to wherever the competition is on Friday. After that, the contest starts on Saturday. It's a good thing that Lily-chan banned you from Sake." Gumi scolded. It was true, unfortunately. The days were flying by, and Lily-chan was making us work harder than before. Even worse, I had no time to care out Len's plan against Mikuo. Sigh. My life is so depressing. Thankfully, we had a date tonight at 7:30. I got home at 6:00, so that gave me an hour and a half to think of details and such. Lily-chan was giving us a break for ten minutes.

"Oy, Len. Where'd ya put my orange?" After that one morning before Spring Break, when we had accidentally grabbed each other's favorite food, it became a custom for us to do so every morning. It was fun little tradition.

Len stiffened. "I-I m-m-may have f-forgotten, my d-dearest R-Rin."

"You did _WHAT?_" HOW DARE HE? I HAVE HIS BANANA RIGHT HERE! THAT JERK! HE WAS GOING TO PAY… eheh, and I just the idea how.

"Fine, Len." I said, evenly.

"Really Rin?" Len smiled widely, and began laughing. "For a second there, I thought that you where ma—" He stopped as soon as he saw the look on my face. "Rin... Oh, shit. DON'T YOU DARE! RIN! YOU HATE BANANAS!" He said, when he saw me opening his banana up, and biting it. Urg, bananas are so gross. I have no idea why Len like's them so much. Same with Miku and her leeks. I swallowed the first bite, and took the next one. I would have stopped, but the look on Len's face was priceless. He desperately lunged for it, probably hoping to catch me off guard. Not a chance. He raced forward, and I stuck my foot out, leading to him being kicked in the stomach (lightly… maybe). I quickly swallowed again. Last… bite… must… finish… I opened my mouth once more, and the banana entered. But… it was too much. I quickly spat it out, on the floor. Len stared at me in disbelief, then complete anger.

"You… did… not… just… do… that…. How did you… what did you…. YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU WILL PAY." I smirked.

"How? You did leave my orange at home, Len. What else can you do." I smirked, but he just laughed creepily, and his expression completely changed to one with a mixture of amusement and wickedness.

"I know you better than anyone else. There is _a lot _I can do. Like, for instance, tickling. You _are _highly ticklish, right, Rin?"

Oh, shit.

* * *

Mikuo's P.O.V

I yawned while leisurely walking to the front door of our school. I was on student council, and we were having this grand meeting on the festival. Most of the classes were close to finishing their booths, and just had to put everything in place. The stage for the Vocaloids performing was also being built. Itching my head ideally, I walked past the music room, where my little sis, my… girlfriend were probably still where.

The door suddenly opened, and Rin sprinted out, Len on her heals. Rin seemed to be crying of laughter and had the hiccups, and Len was laughing as well. There expressions both were of pure joy. I felt twinges of envy erupt inside of me. I have never been that close with a girl other than Miku. "Okay (*hic!*) that's it! (*hic!*) Revenge! (*hic!*)" With that, Rin began tickling Len.

The reaction was almost immediate. Len began crying with laughter, along while Rin continued. He desperately reached his hands out, to go back to tickling Rin. They eventually grew tired, and began just plan laughing at each other. I stood there in utter confusion.

"(*hic!*) O-Okay, Le-en. I call a t-truce (*hic!*) Lily-c-chan is (*hic!*) going t-to kill us (*hic!*)"

"F-Fine, Rin." They shook hands, and then smiled at each other. "Oh, hey, Mikuo-kun. Why are you here?" Len asked. Was it just me, or was he smirking at me?

"There was a Stu. Co. meeting, and it just ended. I'm guessing that you have practice. Wait, shouldn't it be over by now?" I said, checking my watch. It was 5:59.

"Oh… you're right." Rin said. They both raced inside, grabbed all of their stuff, and raced back out. "Lily-chan just told us that, when we grabbed our stuff. Well, Len, let's go home!" Wait… they live together?

"Uh, no we don't. Well, we do, but it's temporary. Len's parents are traveling for atleast 2 years, so my mother forced… er, invited Len to live with us, and he said yes. I guess that you didn't know." Rin explained, after seeing the shocked look on my face. Anyway, bye, Mikuo-kun. Len, let's go already. I'll race you!" So, I was Mikuo-_kun, _but Len was just Len?

"You're on. Prepare to lose." With that, they both sprinted out of the hall, and through the doors.

* * *

*Time Skip: 6:30* Rin's P.O.V

"Len I'm so nervous. Could we just watch T.V, please?" Len sighed, and agreed. We were both trying to study, but the thought of the contest was on my mind. I didn't want to lose, no matter what… but this was over 2,500 schools. Honestly, did Crypton really have a chance?

"Fine; I can't study, either." We both walked to where the T.V was, and sat in front of the couch, and fell to the floor. Len flipped on the T.V, and one of my favorite animes came on! Code Geass, r2! Except… this was the last episode **(A/N: If you have watched Code Geass, r2, you will understand! If you haven't go see it!) **Shit. By the end of it, Len and I were both bawling our eyes out. "S-Saddest thing e-ever, L-Len."

"Y-Yeah. But, look, another show's coming o-on. This o-one will surely b-be a lot b-better. Don't worry, Princess. I-I will m-make sure t-that you a-always have happiness." The opening for Clannad After Story began playing, and Nagisa's death showed on screen. **(A/N: If you have watched Clannad After Story also, you will understand. Sorry about spoilers! I figured that I shouldn't give one for Code Geass though!) **I instantly began crying again, but Len seemed to have a bit more control. "L-Len, you JERK! T-This isn't any b-better! B-Baka!" I said through sobs. He wrapped his arms around me, and I turned bright red. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to disappoint you," he whispered into my ear. I shivered.

The doorbell rang, and my mother opened it. Standing there was Mikuo. Oops. "Oh, s-sorry, M-Mikuo-kun. I-I forgot a-about out d-date. I-I w-watching some animes, with Len." Wiping my eyes, I quickly detangled myself from Len's arms, and joined Mikuo at the doorway. "Well, we will be going. Bye mom. Please don't kill Len while I'm gone. Or atleast when I'm not there." My mother just smiled and waved, and Miku lead me to his car.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. I began to hum the 2nd opening of Code Geass r2 ideally, since I had just watched it. **(A/N: That opening is amazing. Seriously, I think that the only other openings that could rival it would be the ones from FMA and FMAB)**. "Er… Rin?" I flinched.

"Sorry, Mikuo-kun. I just watched it again, so the opening got stuck in my head. Forgive me?" I tilted my head to the side, and my eyes meet his. His eyes softened, and he smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mikuo-kun!" He blushed. "Anyways, did you have something to say?"

"Um, yeah. How close are you with Len?" What a weird question.

"Well, I love Len a lot. He truly is an awesome person." Mikuo stared at me when I answered.

"Like… a brotherly love, right?" A brother? Do I really like Len as a brother? Or…. But, how could that be? Was I devolving… feelings for Len, somehow? I thought about him. How he always cheered me, knew exactly what I wanted, when I wanted it. The pranks that we had pulled before (apparently that's where Gumi got the inspiration to write the song "Trick and Treat!" for us), how our voices matched perfectly, how Len was always just there. When he called me "Princess," or "Rin," my face would immediately heat up, and would feel like I was in heaven. He defended me when we were little, and even now, in the ages of adolescence. He stuck to my side no matter what, and never cared about his popularity, or the rumors the spread about him because of me. How his eyes seemed to capture me, and his smile instantly made me feel better. Perhaps… abnormal heart rate? Check! Weak knees? Check. Wanting his happiness? Check. At that moment, I realized that I liked Len more than a friend. Much more.

"Rin?" I realized how deep I was in thought I had been. Things must have seemed suspicious to Mikuo.

"Sorry! Er, yeah, I do like Len in the brotherly way." Mikuo smiled, and locked his eyes back onto the road.

I'm sorry, Len. I have to lie to Mikuo, for the sake of the plan. Please don't believe the rumors, if they spread around. Hold on. One day, I promise you that you will know my feelings.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I suddenly smiled, even though I was in the middle of watching some depressing anime. "_Len." _My Princess' voice filled my head, and I smiled broadly. But… did Rin actually like me? A small… shota (DON'T EVER TELL ANYONE I EVER SAID THAT, OR ELSE! Wait… who am I talking to?) boy, who could have been her brother. I sighed. Maybe she didn't like me. But, even so, one day Rin would know my feelings. One day, Rin, I promise you that you will know my feelings.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that that chapter was a little weird! Sorry! So, Rin finally realized her feelings! Our little Rinny is finally growing up! The next chapter is going to be about their trip, and stuff, and the chapter after that is the contest. Please Review! I love getting reviews! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**25 REVIEWS! I'm grateful for the reviews! But, for some strange reason, I feel like I am not getting many, but THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU DID! **

**This chapter is... unusual? I guess you could say. But it took me a very long to write . Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction... is that enough? ;)**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Len? Leeeeeeeeeeeen? Where the heck are you Len? We have to leave NOW!" Stupid banana brain! Lily-chan would kill us if we weren't ready when she came to pick us up. I finally found him in front of our telephone. "Finally, Len. You can talk to whoever that is later! We ha—" I cut off as soon as I saw his expression. "Is it… your parents?" He nodded wordlessly.

Now, to understand why Len was looking so upset, you would have to understand the relationship between his parents and himself. Len's parents basically _hate _him, and take no lengths to hide it. They blame him for an… incident that happened a while ago. They didn't even like him much, before that. No matter what Len does, they don't change their mind.

"Okay… bye, Dad." Len hung up, and sighed. I asked him what happened, and what they said. "Well… I asked if they wanted to come and see our performance, you know for the festival? It's on Wednesday since that is the last day, for some strange reason. Even we have next week off." The festival was to go on through the weekend, but we weren't there to experience it. "Anyway, they said that they were busy, no surprise there, right?" He laughed awkwardly, and scratched his head. Liar.

"Don't bother, Len. I know that you are upset. What was their actual wording? They've never been… that nice," I said rather bluntly. He shouldn't try to hide stuff from me; I know him to well. "Why are you hiding stuff from me? Aren't we best friends? I'm not stupid." My voice began to rise, and I found myself very, very angry, which is truly dangerous. "LEN, JUST TELL ME!"

Len sighed once more, but remained calm. Annoying. "I truly can't hide anything from you, can I?" I JUST ESTABLISHED THAT! "You're just too nice, Rin." OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE? "And you're cute when you're angry." WHY THAT LIT—what? Before I could properly understand what he meant by that, Len tilted his head to the side, and said, "On the plane flight. We are going to be late, Rin. I know that Lily-chan isn't here yet, and we still have a few minutes, but I want to give you something." A… a gift? I turned bright red. "You see, Princess, I thought about getting you a good luck charm, for when we are preforming. But, I could figure out what to get you. A necklace? No, your performance costume has that yellow ribbon in the front of it. **(A/N: Their performance costumes are what they are usually seen in)**."

"Len, I don't need a gift, so there is no point for you to do such a thing, and go to such lengths to see what I would like, or what will suit me." I waved my hands in front of myself, hoping that Len wouldn't get offended. But, he took no notice of me at all.

"So, what next? Video games? All the latest ones you already have, along with all of your favorites. A dress, or some clothes? Lame. I doubt that you would care. Some jewelry? Same story. Some sort of hair accessory? Well, you have your four clips from your brother, Rinto… or so I thought. I was brainstorming ideas when I suddenly thought of something." He pulled his hand from his pocket, and along with it was a white silk ribbon. "Why not make Rinny-chan into Bunny-chan?" Len made a motion with his finger to turn around, and I did so, having no idea what he was planning to do. I gasped suddenly. Len was pulling the ribbon through my hair, his fingers on my neck. I shivered, but he took no notice to it. "Finished, Princess," he said, and flashed me a smile.

I felt the top of my head, and found that it was covered by a large bow-shaped object. Len covered my eyes with his hand. I shivered again. He smelled so good… and he was being so nice… maybe Len did like me back. My face heated up at the thought of it. No way Len would like me… I'm way to mean, and bossy, and egotistic. "Walk, Rin," Len said softly in my ear. He steered me somewhere, and then removed his hand.

There was a mirror in front of me, the one in the hall. I began laughing. I love how I look! Just like a bunny! It was so cute, I could barely believe that it was me. "Thanks, Len! It's absolutely perfect!" He blushed a bit and looked away.

"If you don't like it," Len said, his face still turned to the side, "Then I could find you something else."

"NO, no. It's absolutely perfect! I love it a lot! Seriously. Thanks a lot, Len." He smiled down at me, and I found myself moving closer to him. He leaned in as well. His eyes are so beautiful… I could feel them washing over myself. Centimeters apart…

…until Lily-chan began rudely screaming about how slow we are. We both jumped apart and rushed to the door. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and saw that I was bright red, along with Len. Great. Now Miku's going to ask us some awkward question, and Len and I are going to be embarrassed beyond belief, and everyone is going to laugh and laugh and laugh. This sucks. I realized that I forgot to tell Miku about me liking Len, now.

Len and I raced outside, instruments and luggage (aka our backpacks) in our hands. There was a white van standing out front, with Lily-chan honking inside of it. Throwing (not really) out stuff into the back of it, we quickly hopped in the find everyone in there.

"Hurry up, you maggots!" Lily-chan roared. God, such a slave driver. We were only a few seconds to slow, and we were reduced to maggots. Everyone was inside, waiting for us. Lily-chan then accelerated, racing to the airport. "Okay, listen kiddos. I seriously think that you can do this." The human side of Lily is showing. It's a miracle. "I know that… a lot of schools are competing, but this is Crypton! If anyone can do this, it's us! So, don't be nervous. There is only one thing that I am truly worried about, and we can work on that in the plane." We exchanged glances. How could we work on our singing in the plane? And… Lily-chan is worried about something. We are going to faaaaaiiiillllllllllll. "Don't worry, it's nothing that has to do with singing. Anyways, we have first class booked for us, and no one will be sitting with us, except Gumi's mother who was kind enough to offer to be a chaperone for us, and will be meeting us at the airport. And she will be sitting with me. You need to work on the way that you portray your emotions, and how you control them. Especially you, Rin and Len, in your duet songs. In 'Romeo and Cinderella,' you both will not stop blushing. It's cute and all, but it has to stop. You can't let embarrassment get the better of how you care feeling, especially if you are preforming." Well, sorry. That's songs just plain awkward. "On the plane flight, I want you to sit next to each other for at least thirty minutes. It will take about five hours to get to where we are going to, so you can easily practice. Exchange the lyrics of that song for that amount of time." WHAT? "Throughout the entire flight, you will switch seats continuously, and exchange lyrics with the person you are dueting with." Everyone groaned. So much for a relaxing flight….

* * *

*Time skip: 3:00 arrival at where contest is taken place. Note: Plane Flight was from 9:00 to 2:00, and it took an hour to get luggage, and drive up to the place.*

Urg… worst plane flight of my life. Not only did they not have any oranges, I had to exchange such lyrics with Len for 2 hours straight. We couldn't get it, no matter how hard we tried. Gakupo and Gumi took about two seconds for 'Magnet,' and Meiko and Kaito to do 'The Pair Tree Wither-er,' even though they were both romance songs. Maybe it was because none of them liked each other… lucky them. But, at the end of it, Len and I finally got the hang of it. 'Trick and Treat!' was easy enough, probably because we both pull evil stunts on everyone. The problem with 'Trick and Treat!' was probably the… surprise we are going to pull at the end…. Anyways, I told Miku about my feelings for Len, around the last fifteen minutes of the flight, and her reaction was exactly as I imagined—a combination of happiness, anger, and complete amusement of how "Little Rinny was growing up." Everyone adored my new bow, even Luka and Lily-chan, and went through extreme hug Rin phases. I was trying to get some sleep after rehearsing my new-found pockerface, but everyone kept on sneaking up to me and hugging me. Finally Len and I switched seats—I sat at the window, him next to me. (There were 2 seats per section… thingy. If you have ever been on a plane, you will know what I mean… hopefully). I feel asleep while leaning on him, head on his shoulder, and he fell asleep with his head on top of mine, successfully mushing my bow. Everyone decided to take a picture of us, and put it as their new wallpaper.

If you were wondering about what Len's parents said, he told me that their exact words where, 'Why would we want to do such a thing?' and a bitter laugh. I tried to cheer him up the best I could

The location of where the contest was taking place seemed even stranger than the plane flight; an Outdoor Hot Spring at the very top of the mountain. Seriously, are we in an anime or something? But the place was beautiful, so I'm not complaining. Apparently the judges had to fly out to 235 places all over Japan, ranging from schools to mountaintops, to listen to each school compete over a range of a two weeks. This was the first week, so we wouldn't get results till two weeks from now. Two weeks of dying of nervousness. A total of 2,350 schools are competing, and each location will take 10 schools. We are competing right after Yamaha Academy on Sunday. Yamaha and Crypton are big rivals, so I'm not sure how that is going to work out, since we will probably see them, even if it for a few minutes. The hotel was strictly separated so that we couldn't see the other schools. Each school had its own schedule, that made sure that we wouldn't be able to see each other.

"Okay, Kiddos, go and do whatever! At eleven BE HERE, or else just don't go to the hotspring, okay? That's our time slot for it today!" We were all standing in the lobby of the hotel, and were then dismissed. Lily-chan ran to her room, to do who knows what. We had already disposed of our luggage, so there wasn't really anything to do.

"So…" Len said awkwardly.

"So…" We all replied back.

"What do you want to do?" Len asked.

"Dunno," Everyone replied. Okay, this was seriously getting stupid. "I heard that there is a game room, and theater, a pool, and more. What can we do right now?"

Kaito pulled out the sheet from his back pocket. "Um… the game room is the only thing open to us. In two hours we can go to the pool, which we can spend three hours in. I guess we could go to our rooms, and order room service and clean-up, which should take an hour and a half. The theater is open to us, so we can watch something for another hour and a half. Then, it should be about time to go to the hotspring, where we will meet Lily-chan. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, and off we went.

In the game room, there was a ping pong table, a pool table, some board games, a few deck of cards, with a pocker chips right next to it, and a few really old arcade games, like pac-man. No Dead or Alive, or any violent games, unfortunately. A T.V was in a corner, and bean-bags littered the floor. Right next to the T.V was a mini-fridge, and some snacks. A pretty cool place, all-in-all.

Everyone grabbed their favorite snack and sat down. "I'm so scared… this competition could change our lives," Miku said. She was visibly trembling until Kaito pulled her into a hug.

"Remember what Lily-chan said? We can do this. It's going to be okay; where going to win," Gakupo said. His voice lost his usual playness. "Anyway, this is my last chance, remember? So, we better win."

"Um… Gakupo? We have no idea what you're talking about," Len said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I didn't tell you?" Gakupo started off, while munching on an eggplant. Freak. As if leeks aren't bad enough. "You know how I'm a transfer student from America, right?" We all shook our heads again. "Really? I didn't tell you that either? Well, the original plan was for me to study for 2 years in Japan. That started in 7th grade, remember? I extended it for another year, since I love Japan and all of its people. But now I have to go back, or else my parents will notice that I have been gone for 3 years." He didn't tell his parents?! And they haven't noticed till now?! "My grandmother—the one who sent me to Japan, and raised me—is warning me that they are getting closer to the truth. I only have enough time to compete in the first round. If I get through, then my grandmother will probably be able to find another excuse. If not… then… I probably won't be able to see you guys ever again."

Meiko and Miku both tackled Gakupo with a flying air hug. "GAKU-CHAN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! WERE NOT THE VOCALOIDS WITHOUT YOU!" Meiko wailed. Everyone else was to shocked to move. "WHO IS GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT I DON'T FAIL PHSICS, OR KAITO EATS TO MUCH ICE CREAM, OR RIN AND LEN KILL DON'T KILL EVERYONE WITH THEIR PRANKS? OR SNEACK GUMI NEW VIDEO GAMES, OR MIKU LEEKS? WHO IS LUKA—" Everyone froze, and turned to the pink headed girl.

Instead of crying, or running to Gakupo, or anything of the sort, Luka just blew the hair out of her face. "Luka?" Gumi's voice crooked. Why was she acting like this? Despite how much Gakupo annoyed Luka, and Luka punching him in return, they had still developed a very close relationship. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Luka started off. What did she mean by 'pretty obvious?" This time it was Miku who called out Luka's name in confusion. "We just have to win. Then, Gakupo will have to stay with us. Simple, right? Let's just try our hardest, for Gakupo's sake." Her voice was cold and empty.

"Hands," Len whispered into my ear. I looked at her hands. They were shaking… hard. Gakupo got up and gave her a hug. "I see what you mean, Luka," he said, softly in her ear. She remained still for a second, and then returned the hug.

The eight of us spent the rest of the time playing playing all the games, eating everything that they had to provide, and just spending time with each other. An amazing time, simply put. Afterwards, we went to the pool, which was thankfully heated (it was really cold, since we were up in the mountains). It even had two really big water slides… which Gumi refused to go down. Something about it being unstable since we were on a mountain, or something. Anyways, Gakupo and Kaito just grabbed her, went up the steps, and pushed her down. Afterwards, we couldn't get her off. Another awesome time.

Dripping wet, and walking to the elevator, we caused a mess of people to slip… oops. While eating dinner, we began randomly talking about our ranking in school.

"I'm twenth, I think. At least I was, last time I checked." Gumi said.

"I'm first, Kaito's third, Miku you have moved up, to fifth, right?" She nodded wordlessly, and shoved more leek soup into her mouth. "Then Len… Len, you have never told me your ranking."

"78," Len said calmly, while biting down on a banana, ignoring our chorus of 'whats?' and 'really?' He looked up, finally, and saw our expressions. "What?"

"But… Len, that's so bad. There is like 102 people in our grade." Luka said. He shrugged his shoulders, uncaring.

"Why does it matter? My parents don't care." Len…

"Your parents?" Both of our eyes widened. No one but the two of us knew about the… situation between his parents and him. "Ah… er… um…" He stuttered. Stupid idiot. Luckily, Lily-chan gave a welcome distraction by yelling that we had to finish eating soon, or else, through the door. Why it mattered why when we finished eating was beyond me, but we both sprang up, said a quick 'see you at the theater when you're done eating,' and left.

They joined us a bit later, and we all watched One Piece together, until 10:45, when we left for the hot springs. After staying in the water for an hour and a half, we all went back upstairs (or atleast the girls; the guys where in a separate one, so I wasn't completely sure), where Miku, Gumi and I where sharing a room. Lily, Luka, and Meiko where in the room next to us, and our rooms where connected by a door. The guys where across the hall.

The entire weekend passed without a hitch, and we had fun. But the entire time, the thought of losing stayed in mind. The school possibly hating us, the future involving an almost guaranteed singing career, and worst of all, Gakupo leaving us forever, practically.

You know how when you want something to slow down and never come, it comes even faster? I blinked my eye, and we were changing into our stage costumes, and about to go on stage. We were all waiting in a green room. Gakupo was pacing, Kaito was holding onto Miku, his hands shaking. Meiko was taking deep breaths, and Gumi just sat still. Len sat next to me, and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it, but I was too nervous to try and figure out what that meant. All I could do was squeeze back. My heart won't stop pounding, and my mouth is completely dry. If we lose… I don't think that I could live with that.

The door suddenly opened. Eight people walked in, all of them with the Yamaha crest on the chest of their stage costumes.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

A redheaded girl stepped forward a smirk on her delicate features. She looked like some sort of evil princess. "I'm guessing that you are Crypton, right." It was more of a statement, rather than a question. "I heard that Crypton was really messed up this year. A loser," her eyes slid over to where Rin was sitting, "a Drunk, a Video Game addict," Meiko and Gumi, "an Ice Cream loving freak, a girl who loves leeks, a Samurai not loved by his parents, a girl who refuses to admit her feelings, and is a tuna otaku," Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, and Luka. No one in the room had a moment to process what had happened. A blonde boy suddenly got up and stepped forward.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked, while she said slowly, "And a psychotic freak, my favorite case." He stared at her in confusion. "Still trying to pretend like that never happened?" His eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about.

"Miki," a silver headed boy said quietly. "Stop. I thought that you promised that you wouldn't do something like this." Miki ignored him, and noticed the blonde kid friend's expression. She giggled gleefully.

"Are you meaning to say that he never told you? And I thought that you were friends. Well, when he was seven, he stabbed his twin brother, Oliver, in the eye with a butter knife. Apparently his parents favorited Oliver, ignored dear Len, and Little Lenny-Poo couldn't take it." She mocked him. "So, one day, he took a knife with him to butter knife with him to school. On the way home, he stabbed his brother in the eye with a knife. Why? Because he parents didn't love him. And I guess that they were right. Even his own twin hates him now, and begged his parents to let him study in England." At this point Len was visibly shaking, hard. He sunk to the floor. Everyone in the room was staring at him in alarm, and they were backing up…

…except for a certain blonde headed girl. She quickly stepped in front of the boy who was on his knees. "What do you know? That was a _car _accident, not Len stabbing someone. A piece of glass from the windshield hit Oliver in the eye. No idea where you got that shit from. Nothing like that happened. And, I knew Oliver; he would never think such a thing. He loved Len, and Len loved him back." But Miki just laughed.

"How do you know?" she challenged. "And why would that boy be on his knees if it wasn't true?"

"Because I saw it happen. I knew Oliver. Len's parents forced Oliver to go to that boarding school. Nothing was Len's fault. And, of course that something like this would be painful. You try being separated from your twin for over 8 years! And, what about you? Do you stalk us? Aren't you the weird one here? A pure creeper, that's for sure! You are just playing around with people, trying to make us confused, or upset, or mad at each other, before our performance." The redheaded girl now scowled, her plan clearly seen through. Before she could answer, a man came in. "Crypton? You need to come and meet the judges. After that, your performance will start," he left the room after saying that.

Rin leaned down, to where Len was still shaking. "Len," she said softly. He looked up, his eyes wide. "Len, we have a performance. It's okay, I'm sure that Oliver is fine in England. Remember, you visited him last winter break. Don't listen to that creepy girl." But Len still wouldn't stop shaking.

Meiko cleared her throat. "I'm not sure of exactly what happened, Len, but I don't think that Miki was speaking the truth." Everyone nodded in agreement. With Rin's help, he slowly got up and walked out of the room. Everyone walked after him. No one looked at Miki, who looked outraged.

They walked through a maze of hallways, and eventually made it to the stage. Everyone walked on. It was a large stage, with a keyboard, drums, and guitars on it. Across from the stage was a table, with five people sitting there, American Idol style. A pretty girl at the end of it stood up. "Hello, and thank you for competing. We are judging this even. Now, we may seem young (each seemed from the ages 16-21), but we are still experienced in the music world in our own personal ways. My name is Aoki Lapis, and I am head judge. This Momo Momoke, CUL, Meito Sakine, and Dell Yowane." All of the judges stood up and bowed. In return, the eight Crypton students bowed in return. "You may now begin your concert."

* * *

**DunDunDUNNN! I left you on a cliffhanger (not really). Anyway, did you like that chapter? The ages of the judges are:**

**Aoki Lapis: 16**

**Momo Momoke: 20**

**CUL: 15 (yes, 15)**

**Meito Sakine: 17**

**Dell Yowane: 19**

**DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW ON IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FLAME ME! I JUST WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! REVIEWS ARE SO MUCH FUN TO GET! I WAS SO HAPPY XDDDDDDDDD!**

**AHHHH! THIS CHAPTER! Writing a concert with 20 songs is hard. Add that to the fact that I am sleep deprived, and you get a very irritated me! The way that I wrote this chapter is weird (at times it may seem like a flashback, but it's not), but I tried my hardest to make it as good as I could. I highly recommend that you listen to the songs before, during, or after you read this (if you read this at all). I guess that you don't need to read this entire chapter, but it would be nice if you did (please?) It will give you a some background info about the characters, if you look hard enough, in the way that I "created" them. Also, if you have any questions, please ask me. I realized that I forgot what order the songs are going in, and what instruments each of them play so here:**

**Order (If you don't remember who is singing what, go to chapter 5):**

**Leia**

**Migikata No Cho (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder)**

**Love is War**

**Magnet**

**My crush was a Monster Boy**

**Meltdown **

**Trick and Treat!**

**Rolling Girl**

**Paranoid Doll (This is GAKUPO's song. I CHANGED it)**

**Luka Luka Night Fever**

**Rainbow Girl**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**Go Google It**

**The Pair Tree Wither-er**

**Just Be Friends**

**DeepSea Girl**

**Noise**

**Kokoro**

**World's End Dancehall**

**Instraments (I know that this is hard to accomplish. These are talented people, let's just say that… Well, they are talented, but not people… anyways ;])**

**Gumi: Drums, Bass Guitar, Violin, Keyboard, Electric Guitar**

**Meiko: Violin, Keyboard, Lead Guitar, Electric Guitar **

**Gakupo: Drums, Keyboard, Lead Guitar, Viola**

**Luka: Keyboard, Piano, Bass Guitar, Electric Guitar**

**Kaito: Cello, Keyboard, Piano, Lead Guitar, Drums **

**Miku: Violin, Keyboard, Piano, Lead Guitar, Electric Guitar**

**Len: Viola, Keyboard, Lead Guitar, Electric Guitar**

**Rin: Violin, Keyboard, Drums, Bass Guitar**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams (*sighs*)**

**Now, let's continue on with the story!**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Everyone quickly scrambled into their positions. The stage was set almost like a 3-tier wedding cake, except the tiers looked as if they were slanted, and each side had a tiny section pulled out to the sides. The drums where on the left, keyboard on the right. There where stairs, a section of it that seemed pulled out to the front, where the singers should probably be singing/ dancing, and a piano at the very top of it. The judges where right in front of us, spread out American Idol style, and dim lights above them, so they could write a few notes about our performance. It also had secret doors so that the performers could get from one place to another quickly. I was at the bottom tier, Len above me to the right, Gumi to my left. Miku was next to him, then Luka on her otherside. On the bottom tier, there was Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, then me (in that order). Kaito was at the piano. Everyone had on a headset microphone, so our hands where free, excepted for the people who were playing. Gumi was at the drums, and Meiko had her electric. Gakupo had lead Guitar.

The light focused on the piano, where Kaito was sitting at (Lily-chan got the lights worked out somehow), and the rest of the stage was pretty dark. I cannot believe that we are about to perform. What if the judges didn't like it? My hands wouldn't stop sweating, and then I suddenly remembered Len, and Miki's accusation in the backstage room. I groped for his hand in the dark, and finally found it, just as Kaito took a deep breath and started the piano beginning of "Leia." I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. Even though we didn't say anything, I knew that he was reassuring me that he was better now.

Kaito was now halfway down with the piano entry. The judges' expressions were a mixture of confusion (due to the fact that no one was singing), and calmness (the melody is quite nice). One even had their eyes closed. Heheh. Even though I'm nervous, I can't wait to see the judges expressions when…

…NOW! Rock music began blaring out, and the judges jumped about five feet in the air. It was that first note that was so loud, but it seemed to make a lasting impression on the rest of the song. The piano melody suddenly turned to something that seemed more… harsh.( Kaito was pressing on the keys harder, too). I took a deep breath, and everyone was singing. The notes exploded out of all of us, and I could feel the floor shaking, lights flashing to the beat of our song. **(A/N: I'm not going to add lyrics. That would take **_**way**_** to long. And I'm lazy. If you want lyrics, look 'em up!) **I feel at peace now. Even though it is rock music. Music is my life, I suddenly realized. I am going to win this. Not just for me, but for all of my friends. Music had let me meet wonderful people, and I refused to lose to Yamaha, especially since they said such things to us, and hurt Len. My voice came out stronger and clearer when I came across my… resolve, I guess you would say.

Kaito was still at the piano, but I knew that playing the piano with this piece would be extremely difficult. Add that he had to sing… it was a wonder. I sang with Miku then Gumi and Kaito sang together. Finally, Meiko began singing, Gakupo joining in. The song progressed onwards, and we all danced around the stage, I wove my way up to the second tier, then to the top, where Kaito and I sang together for a few seconds. Len and Luka sang a few words into their microphones, and then we kid the chorus. I found myself on the second tier next to Gakupo and Meiko. The chorus ended with Len singing the word "Leia" in what seemed like pure agony. The judges stared at us in alarm, and… possible awe (?), but before they had a chance to recover Miku was singing the next chorus, then Meiko and I. I sung with Kaito and Luka, afterwards, then Gumi, Len, and Gakupo sang together. Kaito was still playing furiously at the piano, but his singing never faultered. Just when the you thought the chorus was about to hit, we all gave a series of "Ohs" and "Awws." And then… I had a solo. I was currently on the second pier. It was only for a few lines, and I then felt Len walk up next to me, and joined in. It was the first "duet" we had with each other in the song, and the judges where staring at us. I guess that they just noticed the brilliance of our voices together, if I say so myself. It ended, and Luka whispered a few notes, in the very front of the stage, where the stage seemed to extend out, and the chorus exploded for the last time. We all sang together, Luka in the front, Kaito still had the piano, our voices all one. I truly felt connected to everyone else. We all sang the word "Leia" twice, and then did a few more "Oh's" and "Aws." The piano and the music came to an abrupt end, and Luka whispered "Leia." The lights went out.

We were all breathing rather heavily, but we found our places, and instraments in the dark. I held my Bass Guitar, while Gumi remained on the drums. Meiko had lead, Miku on the keyboard. Len was behind my back, but you couldn't really see him, or at least we hoped. I sang softly into my microphone the beginging of Migikata No Chou, and the judges stared at me, clearly wondering what would happen next. Len suddenly spang us from behind me, and began singing his songs. The judges stared at me, then at the paper, then at Len. I guess that they thought that this was a duet, but realized that it wasn't know. I glanced over at Len, but he seemed fine. He probably came up with the same resolve as I did during those moments before the we actually began singing Leia. He hit the chorus, and I could tell that he was singing his lungs out, trying his hardest. Smiling, I tried to refocus myself back onto my notes, and where I had to add my vocals in as a background singer.

The song eventually came to an end, and lights went out for a few seconds. Len grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a secret door, with lead us and Luka took our place, Kaito took drums, Gakupo on lead. Meiko had bass, and Gumi had keyboard. Len and I where the only ones backstage. The song continued on wards, and they sung every note clearly. Luka and Miku's dance was as explosive as the song itself, and it eventually came to an end. The lights flickered off for like 20-30 seconds again, and everyone ran to their next spots, using the hidden doors and such.

I went to drums, and Len went to lead. Kaito took keyboard, and Luka took bass. We bgan playing, and Gumi and Gakupo started dancing. **(A/N: Miku and Luka's live dance, except replace it with Gakupo and Gumi) **Gumi began softly singing, and Gakupo eventually joined her. They sounded really good together, surprisingly. Gumi's voice was pretty soft, and Gakupo's voice helped bring it out. Even so, I liked Luka and Gakupo better… STUPID RIN! I get distracted so easily, I swear that I have ADHD. The beat was strong and steady, and (as far as I could tell), they kept their faces at the in a good "pocker face," neither blushing by how close they were enter winded. Gumi held out the last long note, while they finished their dance, both of them facing each other, hands outstretched, and almost touching. The lights flickered off once more.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that Gakupo was rushing backstage, threw a secret door. Gumi stayed onstage, and Miku switched with Kaito on keyboard. That was all. The light show began, and Gumi began singing.

The lights turned off (for like, the millionth time, seriously!), and everyone ran onto stage. This time I was at the very tome. The piano had lowered done into the floor, and this time, Kaito took the keyboard. Luka was on the Bass, Gumi on drums. Gakupo was on electric. Kaito played a few notes, then the song switched… moods(?). The lights flickered on, as soon as the actual song started, and I began dancing. Swaying to the music, I began rising my hands, and moving to the beat. **(A/N: Rin's live dance. And if you can't really figure out what I mean by moods, I mean like, at the beginning, if that helps. Also, I know that the NicoNico Choruses have those weird vocals in the beginning, before the actual lyrics start, but I don't really like those, so they won't be in this. Also, I know that Rin doesn't sing the entire song in the NicoNico Chorus, but please bear with me. Onwards~). **I was to be singing the entire song. The song started with Luka, Kaito, Len, and, of course, me, singing. Our voices blended together, and I could feel myself filling up with so much pride, I was about to burst. This is _my _song, and are preforming it in front of people that change our lives forever. Not just that, what we are doing, right now. It was truly amazing (in my oh-so-humble Rin opinion). We continued.

All the guys (Kaito, Len, and Gakupo) sung out the next line, and then the girls (Miku, Meiko, Gumi, Luka, and I) joined in. Then, the guys cut off, leaving just our vocals. It sounded sweet. Gakupo, Luka Len, Miku and I continued singing, then Meiko, Gumi, and Kaito joined in. Eventually, people began fading out, leaving just Luka, Gakupo, and I. Then, the chorus hit, and everyone began singing their lungs out. It was incredibly hard to do, since we all had to go so high, and with this many people, but we somehow managed. The song progressed on, and eventually came to an end. **(A/N: I'm getting too lazy xD. And, I reallyreallyREALLY wanted to get to "Trick and Treat!" Oh, and don't be mean about the middle. Just pretend like it's possible [you will see]. And, no, they are not wearing their cat costumes that they wear when they perform live. Sorry.)**

Everyone ran off stage, except for Luka, Miku, who switched with Gakupo, and Gumi, who stayed on their instruments, and Meiko, who came out with her violin. I rushed to the bottom, and stood next to Len. Taking a deep breath, Len and I got ready for our first duet together, and clasped hands. The entire songs we had to whole hands, for the sake of our dance, and fitting the… part. Everyone began playing, and Len began singing. He molded his voice about an octave lower, and began singing out, a bit creepily. Exactly the way that we wanted. Our expressions matched each other's- "I'm totally 'innocent'" grins, and a mischievous glint in our eyes. Basically, if you saw us, you would probably think that we were a pair of young trouble makers, who would eventually grow out of our childish pranks. My turn to sing started, and I raised my voice higher and higher, only to drop it back down, when Len joined in with me. The chorus started off with me singing, then Len, then the both of us. The chorus ended, and it was just measures of rest (for us, the singers) for a while. The lights flickered to the beat of then song, and I prayed that the judges wouldn't get a seizure or something. Len began singing once more, and the song progressed onwards.

We eventually came to this part in the song, where the lights flickered off, and I had to whisper a few words (creepily) into the mic, or at least that is how it was originally planned. Until, Gakupo had the idea that Miku should actually sing, because her voice was closest to mine, those few words while Len and I did something… else. (the judges said okay, even though they didn't understand).

The entire gap lasted about 6 seconds. In that pathetically short time period, Len and I unlinked hands, shoved our hands into our pockets, and took out a contact case, which already basically completely open. The contact cases contained a pair of brownish-orangish colored contacts that we had to put into our eyes, throw the cases aside, grab each other's hands in the darkness, and close our eyes, waiting for the lights to come back on.

Everything went almost exactly as planned, until the very end, where I couldn't find Len's hand. Panicking, I groped silently in the darkness, my breath hitched. Just as the lights turned back on, I found Len found my hand. We both had our eyes closed (or I hoped that Len did), and we both opened them. The judges audibly gasped, and that one judge… Aoki Lapis(?) let out a high pitch scream. Our expressions completely changed, from a pair of children who enjoy playing pranks, to someone much more… evil, with a completely different glint in our eyes. Our smiles where downright scary, and it looked like we enjoyed murdering people for the fun of it (at least that is how we wanted it to look like). The song came to an end, and we both ran off stage.

Miku ran on, and sang her song, "Rolling Girl," it's meaning quite deep. Gumi said that she wrote this when she was feeling depressed. Next came Gakupo singing his song "Paranoid Dolls." The lyrics were quite dark, but he refused to tell us why he wrote that song, and where he got the inspiration for it.

Next came Gakupo's "GakuGaku Night Fever," converted into "Luka Luka Night Fever." The dance that she added to it, combined with her voice was _amazing. _She asked Gakupo if it was okay, and he readily agreed. I especially loved the chorus, where Luka did that cool part of her dance when she sung out the words "Luka Luka Night Fever." Kaito got up after Luka, and rang "Rainbow Girl." And finally, after about four solos, we had a duet. Aka Romeo and Cinderella. Aka "The-most-embarassing-song-to-sing-with-the-guy-you-like-in-front-of-your-friends-who-know-your-feelings-and-judges-who-could-change-your-life-forever."

We sang the entire song, and I somehow didn't turn completely red during it, along with Len. But, I did turn a bit pinkish (I think), but Lily-chan said that that was okay, and it would "enhance the song" somehow. Her words, not mine. **(A/N: Sorry for not writing more about Romeo and Cinderella. I just wanna get this chapter done with, so that I can sleeeeeeep).**

Next were Gakupo and Luka singing "Go Google It," written by Kaito, based off of Gakupo and Luka's relationship. It's hilarious lyrics added to its dance had even the judge Dell cracking up, and he looked uptight and strict. Strange, since he looked like Haku, but acted completely different. Meiko and Kaito sand "The Pair Tree Wither-er" without a hitch.

After that was "Just Be Friends," and unusual song, but it sounded really good, especially the chorus, which we all sang together. Luka stood at the very top, clapping her hands to the beat, and doing this odd Luka dance. I'm pretty sure that if we weren't performing, Gakupo would be drooling.

Miku and Kaito sang "DeepSea Girl," Miku starting off, then Kaito joining her, and then after the chorus, Kaito began singing, and Miku joined him. Meiko sang "Noise" quite enthusiastically, and doing this weirdly good dance to match it (use your imagination).

I sang "Kokoro" with passion, and I think that the judges liked it a lot. I also think that they were relieved to see me singing something where I didn't look like a some crazy freak. But, they did gently sway to the melody.

We ended quite well with "World's End DanceHall," all of us singing enthusiastically. I was beat tired by the end of it, and I was sure that everyone else was, too, but I refused to show any weakness to the judges.

After we finished, Aoki Lapis, head judge, stood up. "That was a very good concert, and I think that I can say that we all enjoyed it very much, especially all the little surprises you put into there. You will get results in about two to three weeks. Thank you, and you may now leave." We walked off stage, too tired to really say or do anything else.

But we had a real surprise waiting for us. There Lily-chan stood, waiting for us all in the backstage room. She had a genuine smile on, and she looked like she was about to cry or something. She managed to somehow managed to pull us all into a hug, and we heard a quite sniff, followed by an "I'm so proud of you, you little maggots."

* * *

**Awwwwww! Sentimental Lily! Yeah, this chapter was really bad, but I wanted to post before Saturday, so here! How was Trick and Treat! or the NicoNico Choruses, and the stage? I tried to explain the best that I could but... Please review, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! And now, the sleep depreived me (EVIL TEACHERS!) is sleeping... (*snores*)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Thanks for the Reviews and such! So, here's a new chapter! But first...**

**...I NEED A NEW MANGA OR ANIME TO WATCH! I CURRENTLY HAVE NOTHING AT ALL! (check out my manga/ anime list on my author's profile, if you want to see what I have read). PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE give me something to read (just PM me, I guess). (I know, I probably shouldn't be asking but... I'M DYING!)**

**Also, all Spirited Away fans, I am currently writing a fanfic for it, and have already posted the first chapter. If you read it, please tell me what you think!**

**Anyways, I think that you might like this chapter... especially the end ;). Review when you are done! (And also, sorry for my author notes not really making any sense, especially that one ^)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Not yet**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

We returned home Sunday afternoon, not really doing anything the entire day besides freaking about how we did, and reassuring each other that we sounded great. No one asked about what had happened with Len, when he was younger, and I could tell he was grateful. But, I knew that everyone was dying to know. On the plane flight, nothing really happened, except Luka fell asleep on Gakupo's lap, whose blush clashed _badly _with his hair. We all too pictures as evidence to laugh at Luka later. I sat with Miku, also, to make sure that nothing happened to embarrass me again. Miku fell asleep leaning on me, but I stayed awake the entire time.

When we landed, we all went our separate ways, and Lily screamed us to remember that Wednesday we had to perform for everyone, as a closing concert, for the school festival. Joy. My mother picked us up, and wouldn't stop ask question, and asking if Len "did" anything with me. It was the worst car ride ever.

Rinto was at home, much to my surprise. "RIN/ ONII-CHAN!" We both shouted, and then crashed into each other, while trying to hug the other person. "You stupid girl," Rinto yelled, while holding his nose, and moaning painfully. "You're as stupid as I remembered."

"What about you?" But, nonetheless, I love my Onii-chan. I turned to embrace my father while Rinto greeted Len warmly. Behind my father was a really pretty girl, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes… like mine, and Len's, and Rinto's. I swear, we are all replicas of each other. **(A/N: Rin, you have no idea xD)**

"Er… hi," I said awkwardly. She laughed. Her laugh was so pretty….

"My name is Lenka. I'm guessing you're Rin. Rinto has told me a lot about you." Lenka smiled cheerfully, while I turned to my parents for an explanation. They innocently shrugged their shoulders, and smile in an evil way.

"Well, yes, I am Rin. So, why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"Rin," Onii-chan said in exasperation. "Stop being such a rude pig. Honestly, sometimes I wonder…" and Rinto went off on a little rant under his breath.

Lenka coughed awkwardly. So awkard… I think I'm going to die of embarrassment and awkwardness. "Well, I am dating your brother—"

"Were fiancés, stupid." But his words were drowned out by my scream of shock and my rant.

"ONII-CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED? BY SUCH A BEAUTIFUL LADY? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? LENKA-NEE IS SO NICE, AND… DECENT SOUNDING! AND ONII-CHAN IS SUCH A UGLY PIG—"

"SHUT UP!"

"—AND I NEVER THOUGHT ONII-CHAN WOULD GET MARRIED, AND I KNOW THAT HE IS TWENTY FIVE AND ALL, BUT SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD SUCH A PRETTY PERSON WANNA MARRY MY GROSS UGLY—"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, DAMMIT." Everyone laughed, besides Rinto (who proceeded to giving me a rather large bump on the top of my head) and me (who was across the floor). We all settled around in our living room, just talking, Rinto and I occasionally bantering with each other, much to everyone else's entertainment. Lenka and Rinto both assured us that they would be at our concert, along with my parents.

"So, sleeping arrangements?" My mother questioned. It was 11:30. "I'm guessing that the engaged couple would like to be together, and we have no extra rooms, so I guess that Rin and Len will stay together," my mother ended rather cheerfully. Len and I exploded into protests, our faces red, while Rinto launched himself onto me shouting, "NO, RIN. I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU UP!" my father in a corner, sulking (my mother has ultimate control in this house), Lenka and my mother laughing (although my mother was laughing rather evilly, while Lenka was laughing in this delicate way).

"If, I may intrude, I would actually like to spend the night with Rin. You know, to know her better," Lenka said, while raising her hand. I smiled widely at that. My mother nodded, and Rinto and Len both glanced at each other and smiled. The pair got along together quite well.

I lead Lenka to my room, and then blushed at how messy it was. Books and clothes were sprawled across the floor, and my bed was a complete mess. My DS was running, for some strange reason, and I had orange peels all over the place, giving the room an odd citrus smell. Lenka, however, seemed to like my room, and smiled cheerfully.

We both changed, and settled messily on my bed, talking about random crap. Until Lenka decided that embarrassing me was fun. "So, Rin, you like Len, right?" I turned bright red, and tried my hardest to stamper out protests. She just laughed, and continued on. "I could tell that you like him a lot. I'm surprised that Rinto didn't notice, but after all he is an idiot." I smiled cheerfully when she said that. Lenka was a really cool person.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Oi, Rin, Lenka, I'm coming in. We ran out of toothpaste," Rinto said, and opened the door, Len following him. They both instantly blushed when they saw Lenka and Rin. The two were holding hands, and Rin's bear was in between them. Peaceful, innocent looks. In other words, the pair looked adorable together **(A/N: Not like Yuri. More like a sister relationship)**

* * *

Time Skip: Wednesday

The school did a great job of the festival, as they did every year. Rows of booths (2nd years) filled the area, trying to sell visitors everything from riceballs to anime action figures. The 1st years set up a few athletic events, while the 3rd years put on a play, and made a haunted house. The 4th years set up a karaoke stand, where they were currently gathering contest contestants. A stage was at the very front of it all, for the Vocaloids to perform at later. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as the one at the competition, just a normal stage. Laughs and cheers filled the area, smiles everywhere. Rin and her family, along with Lenka and Len quickly walked in. They quickly meet up with the rest of the Vocaloids.

Rin introduced Rinto and Lenka, and Gakupo introduced his younger sister, Gakuko, a sure trouble maker. She stared at Luka for a while, then turned to her brother and yelled "GREAT CHOICE, ONII-CHAN!" Luka introduced her younger sister, IA, a quite girl who looked like she was terrified of meeting new people, and IA's friend, SeeU, a Korean cat otaku. Kaito's older sister, Kaiko, and younger brother, Taito, gave a quick 'hi,' and ran off to find the ice cream booth. Miku introduced her younger sister, Hatchune Miku, her cousin, Zatsune Miku, and her cousin's boyfriend, Zeito. Mikuo was preforming in the play, so he couldn't meet anyone. Gumi and Meiko are both only child's.

The group split up, several people going to the karaoke stand, or to the food booths. Miku and Kaito wandered to go find the 2nd year who had promised to make Miku leek ice cream. The rest of the group wandered around the booths the entire day, then went to the stage, where Lily-chan was waiting for them. They began setting up, and people began gathering around the stage, even though the performance wasn't in two hours. (Right now it's 7:00). Everyone ate dinner, and then meet back up at the stage, where people began gathering.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

Rin began pacing around backstage ("backstage" is just behind the stage) breathing heavily. Miku began eating her 12th leek, and Gakupo was munching on his eggplants. Luka and Kaito where both practicing their dance, and Gumi sat in a corner, eating carrots, and playing on her PS3 as if we weren't about to go on stage. I quickly grabbed Rin, and smiled reassuringly at her. She pulled me into a hug, and I blushed.

And then I felt it. I could feel everyone's stares on me, as if waiting for me to turn into the crazy freak that Miki girl described me as. And, as much as I wanted what she said to be lies, I honestly had no idea. I lost my memory for whatever happened. Rin always reassured me that it was a car accident, but she was my best friend, so she would hide this from me, right? To protect me. I honestly had no idea. I just hoped what Rin said was true.

"Oy, Maggots, time to go onstage," Lily-chan ordered us. Seeing our tense expressions, her face softened, and she added a "you'll be fine." We all followed her onstage, where a humongous crowd was waiting for us. Seriously, probably over 500 people (which may not seem like a lot, but this is our first performance, so come on) came, wanting to see the people representing their school in probably the biggest singing competition I Japan. I felt Rin freeze to my right, so I quickly grabbed her hand, and we continued forward. It was dark outside, the clouds completely covering the moon. Lily-chan began introducing us in pairs, Miku and Kaito first, then Gakupo and Luka, Rin and I, then Meiko and Gumi. We all tried our hardest to smile, but I don't think that it worked out that well. Uncertainty and uneasiness was written all over everyone's faces. Lily-chan finished, and quickly ran off stage. Exchanging glances, we all nodded, and went to our respected positions. (Kaito was playing on a double keyboard, instead of a grand piano).

Taking a deep breath, Kaito began playing the peaceful melody, and the crowd began to sway at the gentleness of it. Until we began blaring out rock music, and about 40 people screamed, and everyone jumped. I smiled, and began singing my lungs out. The entire concert went without a hitch. I could tell everyone really enjoyed it (although when Rin and I put our contacts in for 'Trick and Treat!' everyone stared at us in complete alarm. Thankfully, it was dark when we did it, so they couldn't see us when we put them in). After we finished 'World's End DanceHall,' we all ran off stage, giving waves, our smiles much more genuine from the beginning of the concert. I could hear whispers about how good everyone sounded, and a lot about Rin and I. There was probably going to be a lot of rumors next week, especially because of 'Romeo and Cinderella.' Just what I need. But, everyone liked Rin's new bow, which I somehow hoped would let her make new friends.

After our explosive concert, the 4th years shoot fireworks up (without permission, of course. But I doubt that anyone would stop them), and everyone 'ohhhhhhhhh'ed, and 'awwwwwwwww'ed. I looked down at Rin, who was straining to see over everyone in the crowd. I grabbed her hand, and she looked up at me in confusion. I raised a finger to my lips, and lead her away from the crowds. I took her to the small grass hill behind our school, where surprising no one was. Probably still at the front at the school because of the concert. We both sat on the grass, and stared at the fireworks.

Well, more like Rin stared at the fireworks. I just stared at her, taking in every detail, watching the fireworks light up her face, her gentle smile, and bright expression. She suddenly turned to look at me. My face must have been blushing, or showing some expression, because she began blushing, and then her face softened. I focused on her lips, and slowly began leaning in, as did she. So close…

…our lips made contact.

* * *

**MWHAHAHHAHAH! ACTUAL CLIFFHANGER! You like it? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M BACCCCCCK! (I was gone for a week only, so...) Everyone hates me for the cliffy, in the last chapter, ehehee. You are probably going to HATE me for this chapter, but... you're going to hate me for this chapter, I guess :/ Ah, well, just read**

**Disclaimer: You just loooooove torturing me, don't ya? By making me say this every single chapter? Fine: I do NOT own Vocaloid. If you will now excuse me so that I can cry over how sad that is...**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Rumors spread throughout the entire school, due to Len and I's performance, especially because of 'Romeo and Cinderella.' People obviously got the wrong idea, having no idea that Meiko wrote it. If we tried to explain, they wouldn't listen **(A/N: People who wanted 'Romeo and Cinderella' as a song, look at all the trouble you cause Rin and Len. Shame on you ;))** That made things a bit awkward, and add that to the kiss four days ago (it's Monday). I heated up, just thinking about it….

_I looked up and noticed that Len was staring at me with an odd expression. One of tenderness, I would think, but I wouldn't want to assume. I found myself leaning in, as did he. We both kissed, and I felt pure joy. Heat rushed through me, and (as cliché as it sounds) could feel fireworks. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same to me. They we both suddenly broke off at the same time, and looked away, obviously embarrassed. "S-sorry," I mumbled._

_ "N-no, it's t-totally cool. I-in fact, t-thanks." Len replied. We both got up, and he lead me back to where everyone was standing. _

I nearly screamed in frustration, wondering what Len meant by "In fact, thanks." I mean… did he want to kiss? But, then, would that mean that he liked me?! But… ARRRRG LEN! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DAMMIT, YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WHERE NEVER BORN! No… get the _bananas, _and then see what happens from there. Ehehehehehee. It's fun being evil.

Miku and Kaito obviously knew, but they both said that it wouldn't be right unless I figured it out myself. Losers.

Other than the annoying rumors, it seemed liked everyone thoroughly enjoyed the concert. I continuously got compliments about my voice, and how well I sounded with everyone else. I also got several apology's through the course of the week; for some reason, people thought that since my voice was good, I wasn't some snobby brat like how they assumed. Which I was grateful for. I now had many more friends, who seemed to be generally interested in me and my life, as I was with theirs. Everyone also liked my new bow, which I had to thank… Len for (just thinking his name makes me so unsure. URGGGGGGGGGGGGG!). Also, a number of fan clubs began popping up. There was originally going to be a fan club for each of us, but (takes a deep breath) Miku's got destroyed by Kaito, and vice versa, Gakupo took out Luka, Len and I managed to stop Gakupo's (Luka secretly helped), Gumiya refused to let Gumi's start, I stopped Len's, and either Len or Mikuo stopped mine. The answer was very unclear, so I guessed both. Meiko's was still up and running, though. Along with Meiko's, there was a fan club for the entire Vocaloid cast who performed in the last concert, since they decided that that would be a lot easier. It was quite troublesome, really, although I was quite flattered. Imagine that, people liked me!

Mikuo and I were still going out, although we only had one date, which was enjoyable enough. But I think that we would be better as friends, more than anything. I dressed as casually as possible, which seemed to surprise Mikuo. Nothing else really happened.

It was a Friday, **(A/N: I'm a lazy bum, and am too lazy to write actually write the entire week xD Sorry) **and SOMETIME NEXT WEEK THE RESULTS WOULD BE OUT! The suspense IS KILLING ME!

"Kagami-san," I heard a high-pitched voice say. My head shot up, and I turned around to see a girl who looked like Haku. Tei Sukone. Tei seemed to be an okay person. There were rumors going around about her being a Yandere, but I tried not to judge her. Even if she was, I still hopped that we could be friends.

"Hello, Sukone-san. Anything you need?" I answered back, a smile on my face.

* * *

Tei's P.O.V

She smiled so sweetly at me… I was honestly shocked, and touched. Most people tend to ignore me due my Yandereness, or make fun of me (to their eventual regret. Revenge is sweet). Truthfully, my Yandere side only unleashed when I wanted it too, which was extremely rare. It was more like a violent impulse, which was bad, I know. I honestly wanted to be friends with Rin, but that wouldn't happen now….

"I know about your plan," I blurted out.

"Eh? Plan… err, what plan?" Rin asked, obviously confused. I winced on the inside, feeling bad for what I was going to do. But, I had to do it for Len. No turning back now. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Your plan again Mikuo. The one for revenge. I know it," I said. Her face turned to one of shock. "I overheard, accidentally, when you told Luka and the others." She nodded. Her face wasn't one of disgust, like how I expected. Oh, how I wanted to be her friend… if only. "I also know about the kiss you and Len had last Wednesday." She turned bright red, and her eyes widened.

"Er… uh…."

"I won't tell. But, on several conditions." Rin nodded, obviously relieved, but not understanding what I wanted. Sighing once more, I continued. "I want in." She smiled brightly. "And, I want Len, too."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

She… wants Len? As in to… date? "Yes, as in to date." Did I just say that out loud? "Yes, you did." I need to seriously stop. "Yes, you do," Tei said, and we both looked at each other, and burst out laughing. But then my smile faded. She wants Len. I like Len. But, she knows the plan. So… what did that mean? What should I do…

I looked at Tei, who was looking at me as if she was expecting me to suddenly slap her, or perhaps laugh and walk away, saying that no one would probably believe her. I suddenly realized that she had no one in her life. I heard that her parents had died when she was younger, and she had been an only child. Tei tried living in the orphanage, but that… didn't work out. Other kids neglected and ignored her. At one point in her life it had become so bad that she tried to commit suicide, but… Len saved her. She was going to jump off a building, but Len happened to see her, and quickly ran up, and held her tightly, while she sobbed in her arms. Len told me later that night, and Tei crashed at his house. Her entire life she had been ridiculed, so it was no wonder she was so… weird. But… Len was Len. I had to stay by his side, and I'm sure that he would adore Tei. I sighed knowing what to do, although my heart told me not to. Ignoring it, I took a deep breath and replied.

"O… okay, Sukone-san. I hope that that banana idiot makes you happy. Please, I'm leaving him in your hands." She brightened, but tried very hard to hide it. The bell rang, and Tei said quietly that we should probably get back to class.

"Yo, Tei!" She turned around in complete surprise, but I pressed on. "Let's be friends from now on, nya?" Her eyes widened, and looked like she was going to start crying. She managed to nod her head. "Come to the music room after school, then come with Len and I home. The three of us can play video games for a while, and maybe you can sleepover for the weekend, if you would like." Tei smiled, a really sweet smile, and nodded her head enthusiastically. She walked to class, as did I, ignoring the painful thumping of my heart, and the overwhelming urge to burst out sobbing. Len…

* * *

*Time Skip End of the Day*

When Tei came into the music room, everyone was obviously surprised, but welcomed her with open arms. Lily allowed it since we had nothing better to do. This group (the fourteen of them) was truly amazing. They could make a person feel so… welcomed and loved. Even Mikuo, who seemed to be quite… shy around Tei. She blushed a bit, and they both look kept on stealing glances at each other. I would say that they would like each other, but since I know Tei's feelings for Len, I guess I couldn't say that. Anyways, Tei was an instant hit with everyone, and they exchanged numbers with her. I could tell that she was grateful.

"Len, we should leave now," I called out. He nodded, and ran over. "By the way, Tei's sleeping over tonight. I would say hope you don't mind, but you don't really have a say in it, so…" he growled, and everyone laughed.

"C-Could I come back," Tei managed to throw out.

"OF COURSE… I mean, of course," Mikuo said hastily, and then coughed awkwardly. "Wait… Lily?"

"It depends on her singing. If she's good enough, then she can come, of course. If not, then she can come some days." Everyone began urging her on to sing.

"Well… I haven't sung since my parent's death, so I might be rusty. And, of course, I may not sound good at all. But, is it okay if I sing 'Love is War,' Miku, Luka?" They both nodded, smiling and everyone who played in that song quickly set up on the miniature stage in the music room. They began playing the melody, and then Tei began singing. Her voice sounded like Haku's (heck, she LOOKED like Haku, too), but sharper. It was clear, and sounded really good. By the end of it, Tei was out of breath and looked scared, but Lily just nodded her head. Everyone let out a chorus of "YEA!"s. **(A/N: If you hate Tei, sorry. I happen to like her, despite being a Yandere, and her Len obsession, and I don't think that she is as crazy as everyone thinks, and I like her voice a lot. Deal with it :/)**

"Well, almost. She could defiantly be a Vocaloid, but she had to try out next year, like everyone else. I'm sorry. But, I do give your permission to practice with us and to stay after school," Lily said.

"Thank you so much. That is enough for me, really. If it's okay, with you—"

"WE ALL LOVE YOU, SO SHUT UP!" Akaito yelled. Haku nudged him.

"Idiot, be a bit more… nicer," she scolded. He nodded his head sheepishly, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Only Haku could control Akaito like that.

"We need to leave now, Len, Tei, so let's go," I said, and we left. On the walk home, I allowed Tei and Len to do most of the talking, deep in thought.

Len.

Tei.

Len.

Tei.

ORANGES! YES, THEY WILL BE MY ONLY LOVE NOW! Wait… did I just say 'love?' I groaned and facepalmed. I was messed up. I looked over to Tei and Len, who were both talking about some video game. They both looked at each other happily, chatting away. Sigh. I guess… for now… it would be… okay.

"RIN, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Len yelled in my ear, and I screamed, then proceeded to whack him.

"BAKA BOY, YOU KNOW TO NEVER DO THAT ME!" I yelled.

"BAKA! YOU WILL DIE FOR CALLING ME A BAKA!" Len yelled, then proceeded to tickling me. I fell to the ground in giggles, dragging Len down with me. I heard a soft laugh (as well did Len), and our heads shot up. Expressions changed to one like a lion when he saw his/her prey. "GET HER!" Len and I both yelled, and we chased Tei around. It turns out that she was more ticklish then Len and I combined, which I thought was impossible until now. We eventually got home (somehow) in one piece.

"MOTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHER! WHERE HOME! AND I HAVE A FRRRRRRRIEND!" Tei perked up at the word friend. My mother came downstairs, in all of her motherly glory.

"Oh? Who's this? I never seen her before," my mother said, inspecting Tei, ignoring Tei's whimpers.

"This is Tei Sukone, my new friend. Can she stay here this weekend?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Hello, Tei (I'm going to call you that from now one). I'm Rinny-Rin's mother, but you call me Lola. You can stay, but won't your parents worry about you?" My mother asked. I winced, but before I could answer, Tei spoke.

"They're dead." She said the words without any sadness, saying it as casually as you would say 'I like pie,' or 'oranges will ALWAYS be better than bananas." My mother gasped slightly.

"Your guardian?"

"Don't have one." Len and I facepalmed, knowing what was going to happen next. And sure enough—

"—WHAT? NO, THAT WILL NOT DUE, YOUNG GIRL! YOU ARE LIVING HERE FROM NOW ON—"

"Eh?"

"—NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE, OH NONONO. YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS 'MOM,' NOW, AND WE WILL MOVE ALL OF YOUR STUFF OVER TOMORROW. NONONO, A GIRL AS CUTE AS YOU WILL NOT BE LIVING ALONE, NONONO. I WILL PICK UP THE PAPERWORK TOMORROW, YESYESYES. And I should probably call Leon…"

"Wha…?"

"…she can take the guest bedroom, since Len is in Rinto's room, and Rin's room is cramped… let's see that means I am going to need to pick up more food…" my mother said, ignoring Tei's flabbergasted expression. She left the foyer, still mumbling ideally to herself.

"Sorry about that. But, you're stuck, till the rest of eternity… or at least until you are 18." Tei's head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Len's living her for another year and a half as well, so…" but Tei completely ignored my last words about Len, and burst out crying, and then fell into my arms.

"Eh… EHHHHHHHHH?" Len shouted, while I patted Tei on the back, despite being confused beyond belief.

"R-Rin… thank y-you so m-much," Tei said in a watery voice. "I-I finally f-feel like p-people a-are accepting m-me for w-who I t-truly am, not some… f-f-f-freak." She then began sobbing again, unable to continue. I just smiled, and patted her, similar to the way a mother would with her children.

* * *

*Time Skip: Monday Afternoon*

Tei and I both entered the music room, both of us yawning widely. We stayed up all weekend, and Miku came over on Saturday for a sleepover. It was really fun, but I neeeeeeeeeeed sleep, soon. I rubbed my eyes. "He, guys. Do you—" I stopped suddenly, noticing that they were crowded around something. "Guys… what's going—" I broke off, in mid yawn, while still rubbing my eyes.

In Lily's hand was a cream colored envelope. In swirly letters on the front, it said Crypton High School, above that it said 'the Vocaloids." The return address was said:

'Aoki Lapis

And the judges of the Japan High School Music Competition.'

"It… it came in," Len whispered. He immediately rushed over, and put her arm around me, then, using his other hand, grabbed _my _other, and squeezed it gently. I was too preoccupied to feel guilty for what was going on, but I ideally noticed Mikuo walk over to Tei and grab her hand.

"Read it, dammit," Meiko said, but even she was whispering. Lily carefully broke the envelope open. I nearly screamed, and I squeezed Len's hand so hard, I was pretty sure that all circulation was going to be lost in that hand. Clearing her throat, Lily began:

"Dear Crypton High, and the Vocaloids…"

* * *

**Hate me, right? I added Tei in, didn't even make her crazy, and left you on a cliffhanger. xD Sorry. Also, if you don't like Tei, sorry, but I like her, and her voice. And when she sings "Declare all War on Vocaloids." Don't like the meaning, but it sounds AWESOME when she sings it... **

**Anyways, the usual: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEW! I BEG OF YOU TO! THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YEAH! CHAPTER 12 AND 41 REVIEWS! Thanks to all of my readers (especially the reviewers). Annnnnnnnd, I got two chapters done in ONE weekend (a record for me). YAY!**

**Anyways, this chapter is sorta... weird. All I'm going to say. Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Not yet**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"_Dear Crypton High and the Vocaloids,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that you did not make the top 25. You are truly amazing artists, but we heard some pitch changes and instrument playing that didn't sound good at all (especially in 'Leia,' the piano part. We noticed too many errors for you to pass, and some schools simply didn't have as many. We know how important this competition is to you, and all singers in general, so we regret having to send this. Please don't sue. We get enough of that as is. Thank you for your hard work and dedication in music, and I hope that one day your dreams come true, whether it be a singer, or to be a CEO of some company. Thanks and sorry once again._

_Aoki Lapis, Meito Sakine, Dell Yowane, Momo Momoke, and CUL"_

The world came crashing down around me. We _lost?! _I know that it isn't good to brag, or anything, but I thought that we sounded freaking amazing, (and the audience at the concert agreed) and… KAITO SOUNDED AMAZING ON THE PIANO! Frustration and anger filled up inside of me, but one emotion took over all of my other ones: depression. But… did we really have a chance? I mean, over 2000 schools were competing. I sighed, and looked around. Miku was already crying, and was in Kaito's arms. Rin, Luka, and Gakupo seemed to be in some sort of shock. Meiko and Gumi had their mouths wide open, and Lily was scanning the letter. The rest of the Vocaloids (the ones who didn't perform) also had their jaws wide open. The sight would have been funny, had I not been so sad.

"Wait… there's more," Lily said. Meiko shook her head, and said that she didn't want to hear any more depressing news. Everyone agreed, but Lily just said, "Suck it up. Now. I'm going to read it."

_ "(P.S: That was a joke that Meito and Dell felt like sending. Sorry. Here is the real letter)"_

Everyone's head snapped up, and we all froze.

_ What we were going to say was CONGRADULATIONS! You have made the top twenty five, a very good accomplishment already. The prize money is enclosed in this envelope—"_

"PRIZE MONEY?!" Meiko yelled. But, Lily ignored her and continued.

"—_and… here are the rules and regulations of round two:_

_ 1: There will be three "mini" rounds in round two. Two of them will be unknown—you will have no idea what you have to face (except it is musically related, of course). It could range from your best violin/ viola duet to a solo singer. Although, it will probably be much harder than that._

_ 2: You will have to perform two songs. It cannot be a solo (Basically, you can have a group/duet, group/group, or duet/duet pairing). A twist: you MUST have a costume that goes along with the song somehow, or matches the melody. The two songs don't have to related at all, but we suggest it so that it will be easier to get in and out of costumes. _

_3: You will be performing this in front of your competition. Basically, you will be performing this in front of all the other schools that got into the top twenty five. _

_That is all for the rules (for now) of round two. You will have two weeks to prepare everything (the songs and the costumes). The list of other schools:_

_ Sakura High_

_ Kokoro Academy… _**(A/N: Too lazy to actually make up twenty five school names)**

_Yahmaha High School…_

_Finally, the location is XXX. Good job, and good luck._

_ (Seriously this time)_

_Aoki Lapis, Meito Sakine, Dell Yowane, Momo Momoke, and CUL"_

Lily took a breath after reading so much. The news sunk in…

"THOSE DAMN BASTARDS," Luka yelled. We all looked at her in shock. "HOW DARE THEY… FREAKING ME OUT, THINKING THAT WE FREAKING LOST! ARGGGGGG! THEY _WILL _PAY, DEFIENTLY!" Luka screamed.

"Luka, hon? You okay there?" Gakupo asked. Clearly this was a side of Luka no one had ever seen before.

"That plan… no, I already used it on IA. I could… but I'm going to use that on Gakupo…."

"Use WHAT one me?" Gakupo asked, his voice an octave higher.

"Let's see… maybe I should call the entire organization, we haven't done something together in a while, and it is time for a yet together…"

"Was Luka a 'Yankee' at some point in her life?" a very scared Teto asked an equally scared Ted. Gakupo whimpered, and ran to Luka and pulled her into a hug.

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COME BACK! DID… MEIKO TAKE OVER YOUR BODY OR SOMETHING? SHE IS THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE PLOTTING REVENGE, NOT YOU! YOU'RE TOO SWEEEEEEEEEEET!" Luka looked up at Gakupo, shook her head, and proceeded to punch him in the stomach.

"Sorry," she said casually, ignoring the whimpering boy on the floor. "I usually don't lose control over myself and let my plans slip out of my mouth, don't know what caused me to now… I guess I was so disappointed, and then it was a joke…" She trailed off. "Don't worry, you won't hear it again."

I blinked. "No, it's cool, Luka," I said. "It's fun learning about all the different sides of you, since you keep your feelings in so much. Tell us stuff, rant, were your friends. Don't hide it," I finished. Gakupo got up quickly, and nodded his head.

"You can tell us anything, Luka," Gakupo added rather lamely. Luka just nodded.

"ENOUGH, YOU MAGGOTS! LET'S GO OUT FOR SUSHI! I KNOW THIS PLACE, AND ITS ABSOULTLY DELIECIOUS. WE CAN SPEND ALL OF _YOUR_ PRIZE MONEY IN IT!" Lily screamed.

"What prize money," Gumi asked.

"I forgot to tell you?" We shook our heads. "For getting to the second round, we got 15,000 to split between the eight of you, making it so that each of you get 1875 dollars. If we get into the third round, we get 50,000. And finally, if we (you) win, you get the recording contracts or whatever, and 100,000 dollars, to split between the eight of you." Our jaws dropped. And then we began screaming all at once. **(A/N: I'm not going to use Yen. Why? I'm to lazzzzzzzzzy, which somehow, in my world, makes sense. Sorry)**

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SUCH A THING?!" Meiko and I screamed.

"THE LEEKS/ VIDEO GAMES/ EGGPLANTS I COULD BUY WITH THAT!" Gumi, Gakupo, and Miku screamed.

"I'M GOING TO BUY MY OWN ICE CREAM FRANCHISE! ICEEEEEE CREAAAAM!" By… well, you can guess. Rin fell to the floor in shock.

"NOW, LET'S GO SPEND IT ALL! IF YOU DON'T, I FAIL YOU! MWHAHAHAA, I LOVE BEING A TEACHER!" Lily yelled. She dragged us out of Crypton, and to a high class sushi bar place. Which was twenty blocks away. By the end of it, I was panting heavily (Lily made us sprint. Also, it was raining).

We entered, noticing that we were the only ones there. "Oy, waiter-man-dude. Table for seventeen. Also, we are going to rent the entire place out for the rest of the afternoon, and all of the evening. Get two Sushi Nirvanas, to start us off." The waiter gawked for a second. "DO IT NOW, DAMMIT! WE JUST GOT GOOD NEWS, AND WE NEED TO CELEBRATE. And, yes, WE DO HAVE ENOUGH MONEY! NOW MOVE, YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" The waiter-man-dude ran for his dear life.

"Lily, what is a Sushi Nirvana?" Haku asked, trying not to sound scared. I understood: knowing Lily it was some explosive sushi thing only she would be able to eat.

"Just a humongous plate of Sushi, that weighs like… four pounds? Anyways, it's delicious. When Kiyoteru took me here… gosh! This is also where he proposed," Lily said.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO KIYOTERU-SENSEI! WHAT THE-censored-" everyone screamed at the same time. Kiyoteru-sensei, our homeroom teacher? To this crazy hag (that we still love to death)? Seriously?

"We're fiancés, nothing more. We have been for six months now." Everyone finished having their panic attack (except Gumi. Gumiya was currently trying to find a paper bag for her). But, honestly, they would make the wackiest couple on Earth. Yet, I could see how it would work. Someone needed to make sure Lily didn't do anything illegal, and someone needed to make sure Kiyoteru didn't stay hopelessly boring his entire life.

The waiter-man-dude (so much fun to say) showed us to our table. It was a pretty classy place, that would probably cost a fortune. I sat down in between Rin and Miku. "Call your parents while we are waiting for the first course to be served. I'm sure that they will be delighted to hear the good news." I clenched my jaw when I heard that. Probably not. They would probably just say 'that's great, son. Now, please stop wasting our important time because you're not important enough, and we don't love you, and you are just an idiotic little boy, who doesn't know his place in the world…' okay, maybe I'm exaggerating.

"Len, why aren't you calling your parents? I'm sure that they will want to know," Lily said, noticing that I hadn't even bothered to pick my phone up. I froze. Rin froze. The eight of us who performed froze.

"Len, sweetie, when are you going to tell us about your parents…" Miku said. I gulped, and frantically groped under the table for Rin's hand. As if reading my mind, she grabbed my hand, looked at me, and nodded.

"We should tell them, especially Miku and Kaito. I mean… they are our best friends," Rin whispered frantically to me. I sighed and nodded my head, knowing that they would eventually find out. Better they heard from me and Rin rather than that crazy Miki chick.

* * *

Tei's P.O.V

I saw Len search for something under the table, and then I realized what. He was looking for Rin's hand. I saw them whisper this conversation, and then I saw Len reluctantly agreeing to whatever Rin said. But… despite seeing this stuff, I really didn't mind. Honestly… maybe it was because Rin was such a good person, and was probably comforting him… or maybe it had to do with the teal haired boy that was sitting next to me.

"W-Well," Len said, his voice stuttering. Rin whispered something, and he nodded.

"Len has a twin brother, named Oliver. Oliver, Len, and I played together as little children. They got in a car accident on the way home, and while shielding Len, Oliver lost his eye. He is now in England, having study abroad for seven years now(?). Len lost his memory about the incident. That version from Miki—the one about Len stabbing Oliver—wasn't true. None of it was except…" Rin trailed off, as if unsure how to say something whatever it was next.

"Except that my parents hate me, and probably want me to be dead," Len finished, rather bluntly. "And… maybe Miki was right…" I heard several gasps, as I did myself. Len would… stab someone else in the eye… his own twin brother?

"No, you didn't, Len," Rin said, her voice unwavering with doubt.

"How do you know, Rin?" Len said, _his _voice full of doubt.

"I saw it—"

"How do I know that you aren't making this up, Rin, and Miki was right? I mean, honestly, you are my best friend, and have been basically my entire life. You could have made this up, and I truly a psycho path—"

"—don't be an idiot, Len. Have I ever lied before?" But Len took no notice of her words.

"—It makes sense… I mean, who wouldn't want to know this—"

"—Len, would you freaking listen to me? Explain the memory loss"

"I read online that if your brain doesn't want to think about something, it completely blocks it out. That could be your so called memory loss."

"WHAT THE CRAP, LEN? ISN'T MY WORD ENOUGH? I SAW IT HAPPEN." Not good. They were both glaring at each other, which for some reason I don't understand. Anger was on both of their faces, and I think that they had never had this argument before. But just those arguing… my mind flashed back to Friday, when they began a tickling (and eventually got me into it). They moved in perfect harmony, working together, knowing exactly what the other one wanted, and getting it perfectly on time. Every day Rin would bring Len a banana, and Len would get her an orange. Arguing just didn't work out for them.

"SO? I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANY… MEDICAL RECORDS. YOU MADE SURE THAT I STAYED CLEAR OF THEM, MEANING THAT YOU ARE PROBABLY HIDING SOMETHING."

"LEN, YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS. ARE YOU TAKING MIKI'S WORDS TO HEART? DO YOU BELIEVE SOME REDHEAD DEVIL **(A/N: no offense red heads) **OVER ME? I MEAN, DO YOU TRUST ME AT ALL?" By this time they were both standing up, and glaring full time at each other.

"NO, I DON'T."

…oh shit.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I collapsed back into my chair, not believing what he just said. He… doesn't trust me? I knew somewhere deep inside of myself he didn't mean it, but I was still pissed at him for saying such a thing. Len apologized immediately.

"No, Rin, I didn't mean that at all, seriously. I do trust you." I ignored him, and got up.

"I'm going home," I said in a hollow voice. I threw my prize money onto the table. "Take it. I don't need it. My treat. Night." Everyone began to protest (and glare at Len, but I didn't bother to acknowledge anything that was related to him), but I made up my mind. That stupid jerk. After all we had been through, after all I had done for him, and this is what he does? Annoying useless bratty ARRRRRG! I can't believe I ever liked him.

"Rin, wait up," a flustered Tei said. She caught up to me.

"Not now, Tei. That stupid jerk, goddangit, after we've done together, and been through. TEI YOU SHOULDN'T LIKE SUCH A STUPID BOY! FROM THIS MOMENT ON, I'M COMPLETELY OVER HIM!" I screamed.

"No, you're not," Tei said simply, and I knew that she was right, but still.

"Arg, I forgot to get an umbrella. Sorry Tei, you can go back," I said, feeling immensely guilty. Tei finally had some friends, but here she was, stuck with me. I sighed.

"Naaaaw. Who is going to protect you from all the rapists?" Tei said. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"What rapists," I asked.

"They're all over the news." Defiantly serious, "They are apparently really bad, and I heard that they killed their last victim, but I don't think that that is true. On account I saw her, on TV, and the police sation (don't ask). They're the ones—"

"—who are right behind you," a deep voice said. I froze, and slowly turned my head around. Three men stood there, looking happy with themselves. Two of their faces were pretty scared up, with greasy hair. Alcohol literally poured out of their body. The one in the middle, however, looked clean and kept, looking (and smelling) perfectly clean. He looked to be under no influence, and knew exactly what he was doing. If I saw him on the street, I wouldn't suspect him to be a bad person at all. He stood a bit in front and in between the other two men, as if he were the leader.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" The leader walked forward, and pinched my cheeks. I would have glared, but I was too scarred. "I think I will have you, tonight. You two can have this one," he said, pointing at Tei. She froze instantly. The look in her eyes was completely scared, and she was whimpering like a small puppy. Suddenly not caring about my own safety, I began struggling desperately.

"TEI! TEI, RUN AWAY! QUICKLY!" She just stood there, completely transfixed. "NO, TEI! MMMMHHHHHHH!" The last part was due to the leader clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Now now, my little bunny. You need to be quite, if you wanna have a bit of fun tonight." But, I completely ignored him, and struggled desperately at Tei. He grabbed my wrists, and pulled my face to his, and gave me a kiss.

* * *

Tei's P.O.V

I stood there. The two men's goons slowly approached me, and my brain was working full time on what I should do. I couldn't just leave Rin, despite her words, but I had to do something. Funnily, my own safety wasn't even a concern in my mind. All I thought about was getting Rin safe, getting Rin home, getting Rin to somewhere where she could be safe.

"Now now, my little bunny. You need to be quite, if you wanna have a bit of fun tonight." I heard the leader say. Rin was still struggling desperately for me, but the man took her wrists and kissed her. She shrugged. He whispered something into her ear, and her eyes widened. She suddenly screamed, and the man, taking advantage of her fear, began slipping his hand up her shirt.

After hearing such a scream, and then seeing the man trying to feel her, I snapped. Hard.

The two goons finally approached me, but I kicked one in the head, and he face slammed against the side walk. He didn't move. The other one hesitated for a second, but then came at me. I responded my punching him in the stomach. He held his stomach for a moment, and then began trying to throw punches at me. I dodged them, quickly, and then punched him in the face. I couldn't literally see lights in his eyes, as he went down. He was knocked out unconscious. The entire thing took about a few seconds.

The leader of them just laughed though. "Feisty… I like that in a girl. Maybe I will just have you both tonight. Heavens that would be plenty of fun." Rin was hunched over, still whimpering from what he said. Just the sight of my close friend like that made me angry all over again. I ran, and about to smack him in the face, but he dodged, grabbed my wrist (he let go of Rin), and held me close, and then kissed me, roughly. I squirmed, but he held on tight. Finally, I did the pettiest move ever. I kicked him where it hurt.

He doubled over wheezing, and I took that time to kick him once more, strategically placing my foot, so that I could hit his jaw. My foot made contact. I could literally hear is jaw breaking. He stayed on the ground, moaning. Or at least tried to moan. The broken jaw wasn't exactly helping. Rin got up, but was staring at me in fear. I didn't blame her.

"OHMIGOD, RIN! TEI! MY GOSH, ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard several people scream at once. I looked up to see the entire party of people running to where we were. Len and Mikuo were leading. Once close enough, Len launched himself at Rin, and tackled her into a hug. "God, Rin… I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. Had something happened to you… my gosh, Rin…." He was nearly sobbing. Rin just wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't crying, but she looked pretty shaken. Strange enough, I found myself not caring about what Len did.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around me. "Tei, you okay?" My heart began beating faster. It was Mikuo. Oh goshhhhh. Ohgosh Ohgosh Ohgosh.

"I'm…" I didn't finish, not knowing how I really felt. Mikuo just pulled me into his chest, and whispered something that I couldn't properly hear. Weird, Mikuo was supposed to be Rin's boyfriend, and I wantED to be Len's girlfriend, but Mikuo was holding me, and Len was holding Rin. And I didn't mind one bit.

"Are you guys okay?" Ted said, finally catching up to us. All the other Vocaloids were standing behind him. Lily was on the phone, speaking rapidly to who I presumed where the police. I nodded my head.

"What happened, here, anyways. All three of these… dudes are knocked out. And, weren't those two goons on television?! Although, I don't recolonize this one," Gumiya said, first pointing at the two… uglier ones, then at their leader. "Why are they knocked out?" I hung my head, ashamed. I did it again—I let my violent, Yandere side take over. I opened my mouth to talk, knowing surely after this, they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore.

"Tei was amazing. She saved me—us—from these stupid idiots," Rin said. I looked at her in disbelief. She smiled softly at me. "Thank you so much, Tei." Everyone thanked me as well.

"Wait… aren't you supposed to hate me, now?" I asked, confused. They weren't afraid of me? Mikuo's arms were still around me, and no one was looking at me in disgust.

"Why would we hate you," Luka said blankly.

"C-Cause I was just violent and Yandere, and normally people do."

"We aren't normal."

"Police will be here in two minutes," Lily said, while I tried to wrap my head around the idea that people would accept me for who I am. "Go home. Guys, pick a girl and walk her home. We don't want this happening again." Everyone nodded. We were about to go our separate ways, when Mikuo said, "I'm going with you."

For once, I don't think that Len minded Mikuo. "What about Miku?"

"Kaito's taking her." We nodded. Gumi and Gumiya waved bye, and set off in one direction, then Akatio and Haku, and Ted and Teto. Len still had Rin wrapped around her arms, but I didn't mind. The four of us began walking.

Rin's room

"Hey, Rin?" I asked. I was sleeping in Rin's room tonight, through Rin's begging. I agreed, also ready for a human companion. She grunted signaling that she was listening. A James Bond movie was playing, and she was munching on an orange, and sipping hot coco. I had a glass right next to me. "I don't think that I like Len, anymore." I confessed. That got her attention. Her head whipped up, and muffled "What?" (her mouth was stuffed with oranges) was heard. She swallowed.

"Like anyone else," she said, sipping her hot coco.

"…Mikuo."

Hot coco spewed everywhere

* * *

**Okay, so yeah. If you're wondering why Rin got so mad when Len said that, just ask. Please. I'm too laaaaaazy to do it right now. Anyways, hope you like, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YEA! CHAPTER 13 AND 50 REVIEWS! Thanks so much! For my entire story, I am aiming for 100 reviews, so please keep that in mind :D**

**Anyways, I found this quite amusing: In my story "Revenge," when Tei is a bit violent, everyone is doesn't care. In my other story, "Hidden" Rin is a good fighter, and EVERYONE freaks out XD I found that really funny :D**

**Another random thingy: I'm wondering if you agree with all of my pairings, especially MikuxKaito, since MeikoxKaito is popular (but not AS popular). Also GakupoxLuka vs GumixGakupo, and so on. Please let me know what pairings you perfer, so that in later stories I can add those in, okay :D**

**...so, yea, that is basically it! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: No [owning] Vocaloid for me :(**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Pst… Rin! Rin! You up?" Go away, however you are. Rin still needs time to dream more about oranges, and bunnies, and Lens… I never said that. "Rin? Rin, wake up! You aren't dead, right? Oh, god, she's dead. What do I do?" Commence whoever it is to have a panic attack. "Rinnnnnnnnnn, you can't be dead! I never told you that I li—"

_BAM!_

_ WHEEZE_

"—shut up, dammit! I'm awake," hiss, and look at who it is. Len is sprawled across the floor (I punched him in the stomach), wheezing. "Dude, it's—" I check my clock—"3:19 in the morning. What the crap are you doing in here? And, why would you think that I'm dead? And, I do not punch that hard," I whispered back to Len.

"_Wheeze…_I'm a young… _Wheeze…_boy…"

"A Shota."

"No… _wheeze."_

"Only a shota wouldn't be able to take that hit. I have done that to Kaito many times now. So, WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM AT—" checks clock once more—"3:21 IN THE MORNING?" Well, I wasn't really shouting, more whisper shouting. "And why did you…" I groaned when it suddenly clicks. Not this again. "Len, those rapists are in jail now. And, I don't think that they will ever touch me, or anyone else again. I think that Tei scared them away." That stupid boy has been sneaking into my room every night, seeing if I'm still breathing or what not. And then freaks out when I don't wake up. And then I punch him.

In my defense for not realizing it until now, I NEED MY SLEEP! ALL WHO DISTURB IT SHALL DIE! "…could I have a hug?"

"LEN I TOLD YOU—wha…?" First time he has asked me that.

"A hug. Please. I just need to… know that you are still there. And I get the overwhelming desire to… touch… you."

"Pervert."

"NOT THAT KIND OF TOUCH! STUPID, I'M LEAV—" He gets cut off when I scoot out of bed, and lean against my bed. I pat the place right next to me. Len smiles tenderly, and crawls to where I am. When he finally settles down, I lean my head on his shoulder. Not that I would ever say it, I have desires to touch (not that one, you perverted children) Len. It somehow calms me down, yet recharges me all at the same time.

Len proceeds to wrapping his arms around me, and then burying his head into my gross bedhead hair. Not that I care. "I was really scared, ya know?" He asks when he finally resurfaces.

"Yea. You were more scared then I was. I think," I tell him, with a snicker.

"It's different, somehow. I hope that I will never be in that situation, and I doubt that I will be, since I'm a boy—"

"You look like a girl."

He glared then continued. "But, now I can't help but to think that everyone is going to hurt Miku, or Gumi, or anyone else. But, it would probably be the worst had something truly terrible happened to you. I honestly wouldn't know what to do…. Thank you, Rin," he said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Just… being there. You were my pillar, basically, that has supported and kept me up my almost my entire life. My parents hate me, my brother was in a car crash (FINALLY!), and so many other things… yet, you remained cheerful to me, and stayed my friend. You have always guiled me, without even knowing it. Perhaps had I been in a bad situation, or pressured to do something wrong, all I have to think is 'What would Rin do?" or 'How would Rin feel if I did this?" and, I instantly know that I can't continue onwards with whatever it is. People laugh at me, call me a chicken or coward, but just somehow thinking about you and your face helps me progress onwards. Honestly, all I have to think of is that beautiful smile of yours, and I can continue onwards, and I don't need anything else." Tears were rolling down my checks, but I failed to notice them. Len did. "Was that too weird? Sorry, I just wanted you to know… sorry for making you cry." I was still crying when I threw my arms around him. Len hesitated for a second, and then hugged me back. We stayed like that for several moments. "Rin… Why are you crying?" Len finally asked in my ear.

I pulled my face away, but our arms were still around each other's. "Cause, no one has ever said something like that to me. My entire life, I was paralyzed with shyness, and it was you, for me, who guiled me to what I should do. Even that day in the park, the day we first met, you stood up for me, and then even bought me ice cream. All throughout elementary school, and middle school, and freshman year, I was laughed at, ridiculed, and such. And, you were, too. For hanging out with the weird girl, (when we were younger) just hanging out with a girl in general. Yet, you would smile and laugh, and walk away. Whenever I thought of those comments about me, your laugh would always ring in my ears, and I would instantly not care. So, I honestly don't know where I would be without you." I was still crying when Len pulled me in for another hug.

We stayed that way for several minutes, once again. He pulled me away, and then wiped away all of my tears. Len then turned me so that my back was facing his front, and then pulled me in close. "Eh… Len?" I asked in a watery voice.

"Just… just for a bit. Please."

* * *

*Time Skip: End of the Next Day*

"Okay, you little maggots! Time to pick our new songs," Lily screamed at us. The eight of us (Len, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, and I) were all crowded around Lily. All of the other Vocaloids (including Tei) went home. Speaking of Tei…

_"Wow…" I surprised Tei said. I woke up in shock, and then felt something still around me. Turns out that that "Just for a bit" turned to be all night. _

So, yeah. We gave Tei a bit of a scare this morning, when Tei found me in Len's arms, my head on his shoulder, snuggled close into his chest, his arms around me, head leaning down towards MY shoulder. Tei didn't mind, since she somehow likes Mikuo now (I warned her that it was dangerous, but that I would support her all the way).

"Duet goes to Rin and Len," Meiko yelled.

"Second that," Gakupo agreed. We both looked at each other.

"…Er, we don't need a duet… I mean, we could do someone else. We did have two together in the first round," Len said awkwardly, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"NO! WE ARE DOING THIS TO WIN! AND YOU ARE THE BEST DUET, SO, YOU ARE SINGING A DUET, MAGGOT!" Lily yelled. I shrugged, and nodded.

"Well, I wrote this song, for a group song, if that is okay," Gakupo offered.

"If it has to do with me, or anything about me, then I veto it," Luka said, through gritted teeth.

"You liked 'Luka Luka Night Fever' just fine," Gakupo said. Luka shrugged. "Well, unlike what our little conceited Luka said over here—"

"—DID—"

"—GAKUPO—"

"—JUST—"

"—CALL—"

"—LUKA—"

"—AN INSULTING—"

"—NAME?!" We said (order was, from top to bottom, Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Len, me, Gumi, everyone together). We all gaped, Luka included, at Gakupo.

Gakupo sighed. "…Sorry, Luka. I have a lot on my mind right now. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I will go back to my usual annoying self, don't worry. So, as I was saying—" **(A/N: I make everyone interrupt someone else waaaaaaay too much. Should probably stop)**

"—it's not that annoying," Luka said. Then:

"DID—"

"—LUKA—"

"—JUST—"

"—SAY—"

"—SOMETHING—"

"—NICE ABOUT—"

"—GAKU-CHAN?" (order from top to bottom: Me, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Len, Everyone, Me, Meiko)

"Maggots we can continue this later," Lily said. "Gakupo, your song. Now."

"Well, it's called SenbonZakura (A Thousand Cherry Trees), and I wrote out the music and parts for everyone. Here," he said, then reached into his backpack, and pulled out several pieces of paper, then passed them out.

"Perform it, maggots," Lily said. We scrambled onto the miniature stage, and then sung the song **(A/N: Band Edition, NicoNico Chorus)**. It was really fun to sing, and sounded awesome. Lily nodded her head. "Approved. We could do a mixture between solider and Kimono Yukata costumes. Rin and Len's duet?"

"I have this song about Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, which is called—"

"I'M NOT GOING ON STAGE IN A WOLF COSTUME," Len protested.

"Hm… I have this one called 'Phantom Thieves," Kaito said **(A/N: Dunno if it's just 'Phantom Thieves,' or 'Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny. Really good song, though. Other song is 'The Wolf Who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood,' which is also REALLY good) **

"Costume?"

"…"

"Perhaps. Next?

"I wrote this song called 'Karakuri Burst' (Power Apprehended)," Miku offered. She pulled music out of her bag. "Here," she said, offering it to us. We both hopped onstage and began to sing. It was an awesome song.

"Approved. It sorta goes along with 'SenbonZakura,' so we may not need for you to change costumes. Well, for Len. Rin, we will have to for you, though. Sorry. Okay, let practice begin," Lily said.

* * *

*Time Skip: About a week later, at second round area*

"I still don't understand why the second round is here. And, why we are staying here for a week and a half. The second round is going to last five days," Gumi complained. We were really far out of the city, at a beautiful lakehouse. Well, several lakehouses that surrounded one lake. There were a total of 13—each school was sharing with another, and the judges would be sharing with one as well. At what seemed to be the front of the lake, there was one really big building, probably where the competition would be taking place. You could see mountains in the far distance, and there were no city lights. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

"Gumi, first off, it's nice to be able to spend a long time at such a beautiful place," Miku said happily. "But, it's pretty cold," she added with a shiver. Kaito took his prized scarf off, and then placed it around her neck.

"Oro? But… I made this to you as our anniversary, so I couldn't take it."

"Not take. Borrow. I shall never give this up. Now, were," Miku smiled happily, and put it on. Other than her, no one could was allowed to even touch that scarf, since Kaito is obsessed with everything ice cream and Miku related. Honestly, he's like a fangirl sometimes. But, it's still cute.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAY ON THE TOURNOMENT THIS WEEKEND IF I CAN'T CONNECT ONLINE? I NEED TO BEAT GUMIYA, FINALLY!" Gumi burst out. Also, in case you couldn't tell, there is no wi-fi.

"Speaking of Gumiya," Luka said mischievously, "I think he may like you. Annnnnnnnnnd, you like him, too. Hehhe, this is going to be fun," Luka said. She had been saying more stuff like this after Len told her to open up to us.

Gumi looked at her in alarm. "What are you going to do?"

"…You'll see," Luka said. Commence: Run-Away-From-Luka-Cause-She-Is-An-Evil-Mastermind. Although, she isn't as bad as Len and I… or at least we hoped. Seriously, the girl is good.

"Maggots, tomorrow you have to relax with whoever we are rooming with."

"Have to? Who is it, anyways?"

"Yes, judges instructions. Um…" Lily pulled out some papers, and began looking through here. "It's… oh shit…"

"NO, NOT YAMAHA?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Even worse. We are rooming with the judges." Shocked silence. Then:

"WHAT THE HELL?" eight voices screamed in unison.

* * *

"Time Skip: Next morning*

"ORANGES! WHERE THE ORANGES?"

"EGGPLANTS?"

"CARROTS?"

"BANANAS?"

"SAKE?"

"ICE CREAM?"

"LEAKS?"

"TUNA?"

(Guess who complained what). The eight of us raided the fridges, trying to find out favorite snacks to get rid of our nerves. Cause tomorrow we were singing. Urg, we are going to die. UrgUrgUrg. We didn't see the judges last night, because Lily made us turn in early (seriously, 7:00 is way too early!). And then it came.

"Dude, Dell, where the heck did you put the tooth paste? I mean, honestly," a rough voice called out.

"Nowhere, stupid. I put it on the sink, and then it went somewhere," another deep voice said.

"Oh… I took that," a high pitched voice confessed.

"AOKI!" The two other voices protested.

And then they appeared. The five judges appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. We (Vocaloids) froze. They all looked at us in confusion.

"Who are these people?" CUL (I think) whispered to Momo Momoke.

"I think they are from Crypton. We are housing with them," she whispered back. An awkward silence followed. Then:

"Dude, got any sake?"

"Ice cream?"

"Eggplants?"

"Leak?"

"Tuna?"

"Oranges?"

"Bananas?"

"Carrots?"

A pause, then Dell answered, "Yes, Yes, No, No, Yes, Yes, Yes." Miku and Gakupo both whimpered, while the rest of us cheered, and ran around the kitchen, searching for our snacks. When everyone found what they wanted, we all went to the living room and sat down. Random conversations began staring over the randomist things, yet it was still fun. At one point, Meito and Dell asked Len if he was a girl or guy (everyone cracked up), and then if we were twins (guess the answer). We spent the day outside then, but not actually swimming, since it was too cold. Or, we tried. Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Meito, and CUL stayed in all day long. The rest of us sat around a random fire that was going on. The day passed in a blink of an eye.

Next day every one of the schools gathered in the big building at the head of the lake. A simple stage with drums and a keyboard stood on it was at the very front, and right next to it was the judges tables. Everyone sat on the floor, since there were no chairs set up. Some were so nervous that their teeth were chattering, while others talked casually to one another. I spotted Miki's red hair almost instantly, and so we steered far away from her. We meet a few people from Sakura High, a boy named Rei, and his girlfriend Rui. After ten minutes of sitting, Aoki Lapis ran on stage, and turned on her began talking.

"Congrats on getting this far into the contest. We hope that you are enjoying it as much as we are, and having as much fun. Or, you at least enjoyed spending the prize money." Everyone laughed. "Anyways, please come up when we call your school, so that you can do a quick warm-up. Just a group song from last time is okay. No, this isn't a part of the two hidden rounds." One by one the schools went up. We decided to sing Leia again. Like always, everyone swayed to the gentle melody of Kaito's piano playing (except the judges, who knew what to expect), and then jumped or screamed, or both when the rock music came on.

After all the schools finished, Aoki came back onto the stage. "Great job, you guys. Now, onto the three mini rounds…"

* * *

**You like? Not really much of a cliffy, but still somehow is (if that makes any sense at all). Anyways, I figured that people would like the RinxLen moment at the very beginning, so please tell me your thoughts on it, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**NEWWWWWWWWWWWWW CHAPPY! Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! Eheheh, and sorry all of my fans of "Hidden" for giving a big cliffhanger (chapter 4). Alot of you hate me now xD. Anyways, let's continue**

**I don't really elaborate on costumes and such, so just look them up, if you feel like it! Also, I have a new poll, so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE vote on that. It's on my profile page. This story and it's ending will be deciede on the answer/ outcome (do you want a squeal of epilogue for Revenge). That's basically it, I think, so continue onwards!**

**Disclaimer: One day, I shall OWN VOCALOID AND RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Ehem. But, for now, I don't. **

* * *

Len's P.O.V

_After all the schools finished, Aoki came back onto the stage. "Great job, you guys. Now, onto the three mini rounds…"_

"…For each round, we, as in the judges, will give a points, ranked from 0 to 20. 0 being terrible, 10 being okay, 20 being perfect. We shall tell you your points, in order from most to least, at the end of each mini round. The two schools with the most points will go to the final round. We will start with you first performing your two songs! But, before we do that, we could like the ask you about the last round (sorry we are so late). Only specific songs, why you wrote them, and who did (if that made any sense). Then, you will change into your costumes and perform. So, could Sakura High please come up?" Rui and Rei both got up. Rei's legs were visibly shaking, while Rui's teeth were chattering hard. Aoki asked about 3 different songs, and then they began their performance. They didn't have to worry, though—they were fantastic. Sakura High had one duet between Rui and Rei, and then one group song. Crypton started cheering for other schools first, and then everyone else followed. Some more schools went on, and then it was Yamaha's turn. The judges asked about 10 different songs, and then they performed. And, something terrible happened—they sounded amazing. They also had a duet, but with Miki and Piko, and a group song. After that, they called Crypton up. Great. After Yamaha. When they sounded so good.

We all began walking to the stage. Even Luka was terrified—she grabbed Gakupo's hand, but he was too scared to notice. We finally climbed up, and the judges smiled warmly at us, probably due to yesterday. "The Vocaloids. We have several songs to ask you about, so let's begin. Who wrote 'Trick and Treat!'?" Of course. Gumi stepped forward, and explained that it was based off of Rin and I, except exaggerated.

"'Paranoid Dolls' and what was your reason?" Gakupo stepped forward.

"I did."

"Reason?"

Gakupo hesitated for several minutes. I remembered to the dark lyrics, and I could tell everyone else was wondering, too. **(A/N: Look 'em up) **"Well, my family is quite rich, and although I am Japanese, I have lived in America for most of my life. Due to my family, I had to remain the perfect child, unable to be myself. For example, I wanted to be a Samurai my entire life, but will most likely take over my father's business. But, my Grandmother secretly arranged sword fighting lessons for me. If I did something wrong, I would be take a beating. So, I could never be myself. I wrote this song when I was six, and have kept it since. Eventually my Grandma helped sneak me to Japan, which I have been staying at for three years now. My parents have apparently yet to notice, since four years ago they tried locking me into a room, and not letting me out, or bother to see me. I stayed in that hellhole for a year. But they are getting suspicious now. Unless something happens, I will... will… have... to return…." Gakupo's entire explination was told in a strong voice, but at the end, he began shaking.

The Vocaloids stood there in complete shock, unable to believe what we had just heard. Gakupo was always cheerful, never really complaining, getting punched by… LUKA! As if we all came to the same thought, six Vocaloids (excluding Gakupo and Luka herself) turned to face her. Her mouth was slightly open, and a mixture of anger, sadness, and guilt covered her face. She then closed her mouth, and wiped her expression of all emotions, then mouthed to us, "Turn, now. Judges." We did as she said, and notice the particular change in the in their faces. Most seemed to mirror Luka's although not as strongly. The audience as well. Gakupo widened his eyes, and stepped back. "T-That's all."

After a few seconds, Aoki Lapis shook her head, and asked about the song Meltdown. Rin stepped forward, and explained. After 8 other songs, we were dismissed to go change backstage. As soon as we were there, we crowed around Gakupo, but he shook his head and said "change." His voice was back to normal, but I had a feeling that he was hiding his feelings. But we followed his orders and changed. We were to start off with 'SenbonZakura,' and then Rin and I would sing 'Karakuri Burst.' My costume, along with Rin's, had Velcro on the inside, so we could quickly change into and out of it, in between songs.

We all changed (there was a long black sheet between were the guys and girls could change, but was still embarrassing), and came out. Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, and Gumi had the easier costumes (soldier uniforms), whereas Meiko, Gumi, Rin and I had to were Kimono Yukata's. **(A/N: Basically the ones from the 15 chorus videos, except the people who I switched what they were wearing, if that made sense. In my world it did . Btw, Miku is at the very end of that video). **We all looked really good, as each costume had been specially made. I heard Kaito complain that Miku looked to cute

We all climbed onstage, and they people with the solider uniforms on took the instruments. The rest of us got onto stage. The lights flickered off, and then the explosive beginning… began. After the intro we began singing, trading off when we would sing, and such. I could instantly tell that the audience of other schools enjoyed it. The song ended, and the lights turned off, and both Rin and I ran off stage, while everyone else switched instruments, and the remaining ran off stage with us. I climbed into MY soldier costume (that was different than the ones in 'SenbonZakura'). I let my hair out of its ponytail, and threw the cap on. I finally looked down, and saw the eye patch in my hands. I was supposed to were it, but didn't have to, because my fellow Vocaloids now knew about what had happened to Oliver. But, Rin was wearing hers, so it made sense for me to wear mine. I took my hat off, and slipped the eye patch on. In my hand was a fake sword. Rin came out, in a rather… revealing red dress, with a long, white, cloak over it. She had somehow managed to put her hair up in an elegant bun, and had taken her bow out. **(A/N: The costumes from the music video. BTW, I don't say that in that video Len is a Nazi, so I won't put it in) **

We climbed onto stage (the lights still off). Rin went up to the front, and the lights flicked, but only on her. The rest of the stage, were I was, was in complete darkness. I could hear murmurs of confusion (people thought it was a solo), and could see boys leaning forward, even in the darkness. My blood boiled, and I was about to run at the front of the stage, until the song started. Crap. The audience's head began bobbing to the beat, and then Rin began singing rather… destructive lyrics. The audience then stared at her, in a wary, scared way, although the judges were taking serious notes (perhaps since they knew her, they knew that she isn't a psychopath). A knowing smirk played at her lips, until the end of her part, where a pleading expression took it's place. The lights flickered off. I stepped forward, she stepped back, and I sung my part. After I hit the chorus, and after an awesome electric guitar solo, the lights came back on, but both Rin and I could be seen. I was glaring, with my teeth gritted, while she continued to smirk knowingly. We finished the song together, and ran back offstage, breathing heavily.

The other schools performed, all amazing as well. I could only hope that we sounded as good. Once everyone finished, CUL and Meito hopped onto the stage. "Okay guys. Mini Round Number Two! Meito and I decieded on what to do for this stage. Momo and Dell are doing Round Three, Aoki did one" Please don't let it be a viola solo (I play viola). Or something like, at the end of a duet, kiss each other (Miku would certainly force Rin and I together… but that wouldn't be too bad). Or something extremely difficult like… sing perfectly while eating a pie. "But before that, let's announce points!

In first place: Sakura High, with 18 points!" Danggit. But, that means no one made a perfect 20.

"Second: Yamaha, with 17.5 points!

Third: Kokoro Academy, with 17.25 points!" The entire thing continued, and yet we hadn't been called once. Meaning last. Meaning nearly impossible to be win. Meaning my life is over. Meaning Gakupo will leave. Meaning... The Vocaloids held their heads in shame.

"Finally, in last, we have Yukiko High, with 8 points." Wait… what? CUL folded the paper, and smiled at everyone. "Congrats—"

"Pssst! CUL!" I heard Meito whisper (we were close to the stage).

"—On doing so well, and—"

"CUL! Pssst!" Meito tried again.

"—sorry about—"

"CUL SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Meito finally yelled. She glared and asked 'what.' He motioned for her to lean down, and then he whispered something in her ear. After listening, she put on a blank face, and then turned bright red, before standing back up again. "Well, it seems I made a mistake. Er… sorry, Cryton High/ the Vocaloids. And everyone in this room entirely, cause it seems like Crypton is in the lead, with 19.5 points, but I forgot to announce that. Er… Sakura High, you are second, Yamaha, you are third, and so on. Sorry, Crypton." …What? Before any of I could comprended what had just happened, someone screamed out.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME, ALREADY! GOSH, SERIOUSLY?" Luka! Shit, that was really loud.

But, the Judges just sweatdropped. "So, you were the school Dell and Meito trolled? Gomen." CUL finally said. Luka was still fuming, but Gakupo was calming her down…

…BUT WE ARE IN FIRST! It finally hit me (and it seems like the other seven, besides Luka), and we all looked at each other, and smiled widely. Rin gave me a hug, from which I turned red from, but when she pulled out, she stayed in my arms, yet turned around. I smiled. Then looking around, I noticed the expressions of the other schools. From downright loathing (Miki), to wide grins that matched ours (Rui and Rei). I sweatdropped, and turned back to the stage.

"Anyways, Mini Round Two: Creativity! We will be giving you a song that you have to play for us. But, you have to change it, in your own ways, to make it sound better. Or, worse, I guess. It can be a solo, group, or duet. You can alter it, add to it, slow it down, speed it up, and so on. The lyrics must be in there, as well as the basic melody. We have printed the sheetmusic for you. You will have two hours to figure out what you will like to do with this song, and learn the music and the lyrics. So here you go!" Aoki began passing out long, thick envelopes to each group. "We have soundproof rooms in this building for each school. There will also be water and some snacks as well. This people will lead you," Aoki continued once all of them had been passed out. The people who worked backstage suddenly appeared, and then a small girl popped up in front.

"Follow me," were her only words, before she lead us upstairs, and down a really long hallway. "Here is your room. Good luck." And, in a flash, she was gone. Meiko opened up the door, and we all walked in. A table was on the right side of the room (which was pretty big), with 9 chairs surrounding it, Lily occupying one. A minifridge was right next to it, with a letter sitting on top. Several different instruments were on the floor, along with music stands. "Sit, maggots," Lily said.

We followed her order. "Okay, how did you do? We had to sit here, the entire time, so…" We went silent. Then….

"LILY! WE GOT FIRST! WE GOT-censored-FIRST PLACE! WELL, WE ARE IN THE LEAD, BUT STILL," eight voices yelled at once, in unison. She blinked and then grinned widely.

"Good job, guys!" (notice: she didn't say maggots). "So, what is round two?" We explained to her, and nodded her head. "Okay… two hours…. Take out the music." Miku did. "Name?"

"Two-Faced Lovers (Uraomote Lovers)." Lily took the music out of her hand, and began reading it. She mumbled something about eating snacks, or something.

Gumi walked over to the fridge, and picked up the letter. She read it and laughed. "What does it say?" Gakupo asked.

_"Dear Vocaloids, _

_ Good luck in the next part of the competition, we guess. We supplied the fridge with your favorites, but in limited quantities, since we know how overboard you can go." _We all exchanged glances and laughed. Yesterday we showed them how crazy we could be. _"Miku, Gakupo, we managed to import leaks and eggplants up here, so you BETTER say thanks. Or, that's what Meito says. Anyways, good luck. Although we are friends, we can't favor you in any way, so put your all into it!_

_Your friends,_

_Aoki Lapis, Momo Momoke, Dell Yowane, Meito Sakine, and CUL_

Inside the fridge was everyone's favorite snacks. Everyone cheered, and grabbed there snack, then sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the table. "Okay, maggots, let's play this. Miku you sing, everyone else figure out what instruments to take. Go." They played through, making mistakes due to the fact that they were sightreading (I was too lazy to get up and play). After listening to it, Lily nodded her head several times, and then said, "I have no idea. Miku, you sound good when you sing it, but it's not enough. It seems to be a fast song, so slowing it down won't be good, but I guess we can try. Here, I have a metronome on my phone that can help." Lily turned it to 45, and Miku sung through it again. "Okay, no… any ideas?"

"Duet with Rin and Len?" Gakupo suggested.

"…Maybe. Last resort, I guess. Anything else?"

Meiko suddenly spoke up. "Gumi, that song you and Gumiya wrote together—'Remote Control?' We could do a mix between the two songs."

"Let's hear it, Gumi," Lily commanded.

"Problem. I'm going to have to rewrite the sheetmusic, and everything, and that is going to take a while. It's also a duet. I guess Rin and Len could take it… But, we would have to learn two different songs in such a short amount of time, and figure out how to mix them… I don't know…"

"WRITE! There is blank sheetmusic in the envelope, as well as a few pencils. Miku, we will practice you singing it, in case it doesn't work. Rin, Len, all you can do is give pointers, in case the mix of songs does work, and someone will have to learn your instrument part." I groaned as well as Rin. Doing nothing sucks.

About forty minutes later Gumi sat up, and yelled "DONE! Here!" She shoved it to Rin and I, who grabbed it, and looked down.

"Up, now." Lily said. We sung it through, and I guess it sounded okay. We all looked at Lily at the end, and she nodded. "But, we need to alter it. First we need to start with 'Remote Control,' then add '2FL' in. Hmm… Miku, you will sing 2FL for awhile, then Rin sing RC… oh goooooood this is going to be hard. Quick, give me your music." We passed it to her. She made marks in it. After about 20 minutes she passed it back. Already an hour of precious time was up. "Len, it will be like 'Karakuri Burst.' Rin will be singing in the second half, then you, then both of you together. Okay? Let's get to work then, maggots!"

* * *

*One Hour Later* Rin's P.O.V

"Crypton, time is up," the same girl from before said. Everyone fell to the ground, since everyone was playing in this song(s), and everyone. It was extremely hard, and we only had an hour to practice. We sounded good enough, but we weren't sure if we could keep first. We followed our guide back into the main room were all of the other schools were gathered. More looks of envy and anger were shot our way, although Rui and Rei waved us over to them.

CUL and Meito were back on stage. "Okay, guys! Hope that was enough time." Some schools had confident expressions on their faces while others were shaking visibly. "First this time will be Yamaha!" Yamaha had confident expressions on their faces. Miki and Piko did a really good duet. They seriously sounded amazing together, although I didn't like them. After 15 other schools, mostly made up of group and duet songs, Crypton was called. We were all back in our normal performance uniforms. As we walked towards the stage, I could feel the glares again, and instantly walked closer to Len, who grabbed my hand in understanding. When we were there, the judges nodded their heads, saying that we could start whenever ready.

Imagine everyone's expressions when we began playing a totally different song. Then imagine them when we added 2FL in. **(A/N: Listen to the mix 'Two Faced Remote Control Lovers' on youtube! THE ENTIRE THING, NOT JUST THE BEGINNING! I like it, although some people don't… sorry if you don't) **I focused completely on singing. We hit the chorus, and the unusual combination continued. Then Len began singing, and I joined in. I then did this painful up and down of a note, and then gave a yelp, all intention. It sounded good, to my ears, but I don't know how others would like it. The song eventually came to an end, and we all ran off. I didn't get to clearly see the judges faces, although (some) of the audience seemed to enjoy it. There were certainly load cheers, and I had a feeling that there would have been more had we not been in the lead. We sighed, and walked off.

The rest of the schools went, some totally bizarre (one sung it as if a blues song, another sung it slowly), and then Momo and Dell got onto the stage. "Hey guys! Great job—we did hear lots of creativity, especially will… certain schools." We gulped and exchanged glances. "Currently point rankings:

Crypton for first with 39 points!" YES!

"Yamaha with 38.75 points!

Sakura with 39.25 points…

…Yukiko with 26.5 points! That is all. Round Three will take place over the course of the next few days. You are dismissed!"

FIRSTFIRSTFIRSTFIRSTFIRSTFIR ST! EVEN IF IT WAS ONLY BY .25 OF A POINT, WE WERE STILL FIRST! We all began babbling with each other, smiles wide. At this rate, we would make it to the finals, and win. I glanced to see Gakupo hug Luka, and her allowing it (for about 4 seconds. New record!). Miku and Kaito were holding hands, and Meiko had her arm around Len, and pulling him to our 'house.' Everyone suddenly stopped, when we saw Yamaha in front of us, Miki in front.

"Did you do it with money, or give the judges other... sexual desires," Miki asked.

"…wha?"

"You heard me. You guys sounded like shit."

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter 14! Not a really good ending, but I felt like ending it here since it was already so long. So, yeah, Gakupo's past is revealed (*cues the epic music*) His parents will show up, in later chapters, as well as Oliver. Crap. Said to much. Anyways, please review! I get very happy when you do (I seriously jump up and down when I see an email for a review). Also, please vote on my poll, or PM/review me your answer (but it would be alot easier if you just voted).**


	15. Chapter 15

**YEAAAAAAAAAH! FINALLY UPDATED! AND, WHAT'S MORE, 70 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Only 30 more till 100! (*dies*)**

**Okay, couple of things:**

**1.) It will eventually be PikoxMiki (you will see. read the chapter). I love PikoxMiki alot, so... yeah. I don't enjoy making Miki so crazy, so I am going to give her actually feelings and stuff.**

**2.) At the beginning of this chapter, there will be blanks. Those blanks are were a name is supposed to go. (Again, you will see). This chapter is sorta dramatic, especially the ending. **

**3.) NEW FANFICTION! I made another Vocaloid RinxLen fic, for people who don't know. It's called 'Last Game,' and the FIRST chapter of my fanfic is based off of the first THREE chapters of the manga (yes, there is a manga). I am now going to make it my own. So, go read and review, please!**

**4.) My poll is still up! Right now we are at Epilogue: 0, Sequel: 5. Didn't think that people would like this fic so much to want another. But, that makes me super happy. PLEASE VOTE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**

**That is basically it, so carry onwards. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Have I not said it like 46 different times? Fine. I do not own Vocaloid. Happy?**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

_"Hurry up, Lenny!" A girl called out as she raced ahead, red hair flying behind her._

_ "Wait! You're way too fast! Slow down _!"_

_ "No, Len! Become faster! Or else, face the wrath of the ultra-scary-giant-crazy-funnylooking-monster chasing after us!"_

_ "Nooooooooooooooo, _! Save me!"_

_ "Fine, Len. Honestly, if I die because of you, I am going to come back and haunt you!" The two young children were racing through the park, pretending as if imaginary monsters were chasing them through the park. The young boy was a lot slower than the girl, but the girl didn't mind. Despite their age, the girl had liked the boy for a very long time. _

_ Suddenly, the scene changed. The young boy was protecting a girl who looked like him from a bunch of bullies. After the bullies scattered, the boy offered the girl a hand, and pulled her up. They both smiled at each other, and ran to go get some ice cream. The girl with red hair stood forgotten in the trees._

_ The scene changed one more time. The boy was at a hospital, and was lying on a bed. His leg was in a cast, and there were bandages wrapped around his head. He was a bit older, but still very young. He was facing the window, opposite of the door. Suddenly, the door flew open, and the red haired girl came flying in._

_ "Len! Are you okay, Len. Ohmygosh, what happened?" The boy turned to face her, and the girl gasped when she saw how empty his eyes were when they looked at her._

_ "Do… do I know you?" Before the girl could process what he had just said, the door flew open once more, and the girl who looked like him came in, now._

_ "Len! Len, I saw everything that happened. I'm really sorry. How is Oliver?" The boy looked at her, and the red head gasped once more. His eyes instantly brightened, and he smiled happily at her._

_ "It's cool, Rin. Don't worry." Unable to take it, the red head left the room with the chattering children, and raced to a doctor. _

_ "The patient in room 275. Does he have… memory loss?"_

_ The doctor turned to face the little girl. "Half way. He remembers really important stuff, like eating and reading, and his family, or close friends. But he may have forgotten other events in his life, such as the accident he was in, or people he wasn't too close to."_

"LEN! WAKE. UP. ALREADY. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! SOME BEING SUCH A RIN!" Kaito yelled into Len's ear. Len shot forward, and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, man," Kaito said. "Didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep, but we got to go. Wait. Len, are you okay?" Len was rubbing his eyes tiredly, and yawned widely. There were visible bags underneath his eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in two days. Kaito asked if he had slept at all during the night.

"Not really. I couldn't sleep much, and when I finally did, I got that dream again." Kaito nodded his head in understanding.

"We will talk about it with Miku and Rin later, though. Round 3 starts in about 15 minutes, and you need to get ready, and eat breakfast, and then we race down to the main hall. Get to it."

* * *

Miki's P.O.V

I craned my neck to search through the crowds, to see if Crypton had arrived. Those stupid idiots avoided my attack yesterday just because those stupid judges had stupid timing, and stupidly came walking to us right at that moment (yes, I overused the word 'stupid' right there. Sue me). Those retards ran to the judges as soon as they saw them, and began discussing random crap. "Miki, are you okay?" I turned to see Piko looking at me in concern. He was really nice to me, even when no one else was. I didn't understand, but I guess he was doing it in sympathy. I refused to get attached to people, now, except for Piko. After… that happened, I'm still too scared to become close to anyone anymore. I don't understand why I trust Piko, but, after some time, I accepted the fact that I did, and told him everything. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, those Crypton losers." Speak of the devil(s). The 8 of them walked in. I kept tabs on them, if you are wondering why I was looking for them. No other reason. I watched in anger and envy as that girl, Rin, ran up to Len, and they began talking happily. She laughed at something he had said, and then he began chasing her around the room. He was a lot faster than I remembered. Anyways, he then grabbed her, but before he could do any (pretend) damage, she pulled him into a hug. He instantly turned bright red, and hugged her back. They pulled back, smiled at each other, and then walked to the rest of the Crypton idiots. I turned away, refusing to see more, and ignoring the particular pain in my chest.

Two judges—Momo Momoke and Dell Yowane—came onto stage, and everyone immediately stopped talking. "For this round," Momo said, "we will test your ability to work with others. Half of you will line up, and pick a name out of a hat. Whoever you pick is whoever you will write and perform a song with. You will have 2 days to do this. On day 3, everyone will come back and perform. We will call out your names today, and for the rest of the day, you can get to know your 'partner.' Tomorrow you begin working. After that, you will stay for another day. At the end of that day, results of the top two schools will be posted. Also, you can reuse any song. It is also possibly to get someone from your own school, but the chances are unlikely. Now if I call your name, come up to pick someone out of the hat. Then announce who it is. If your name is called to be partnered with someone, come up to the stage, and find somewhere to sit. Only half of the names are in the bowl, and the other half will come up and pick the names out. Without further ado, let's begin." After a while, the first Crypton loser was called up to the stage, to pick out a name.

"Gumi Megpoid!" She walked up slowly onto the stage, confident and strong. Weirdo. She then picked out and name, and called, "VY2—Yuma." Oh. He's from Yamaha. The dislike of being with a Crypton student was written all over his face, as he slowly walked up to the stage. The girl, Gumi, looked at his uniform, saw the Yamaha crest, and her face twisted in understanding. But, instead of glaring, she smiled and introduced herself. Yuma was a bit taken back, but smiled and told her his name. Traitor.

"Piko Utantane." He rose from right next to me, and walked calmly towards the stage. I hoped that he would pick me. He pulled a paper out of the hat. "Rin Kagami." No. Freaking. Way. That annoying girl, who took Len away from me, would now do the same with Piko?! I already hated her guts as is. I turned to her, and saw recognition flash across her face. But, like Gumi and Yuma, when she got onto stage, she smiled sweetly and extended her hand. I could see light pink of Piko's face as he shook it. Screw me.

"Kaito Shion." He pulled out a girl named Sonika. I could see the teal haired freak growl in anger as a green haired girl bounced onto stage, and give Kaito a flirty smile. Not to mention that her breasts were huge, and Miku's were on the smaller side. Kaito person said hi uncomfortably, and then turned away. Except, Sonika latched herself onto his arm, and Kaito couldn't really get her off. I turned again, and saw Len and Meiko restraining Miku from killing Sonika on the spot. He suddenly stopped straining, and Miku's eyes widened past the size of dinner plates.

"Luka Megurine." She walked onto stage, expressionless. She pulled out a name, and said "Luki Megurine." A boy who would have looked like her as a boy walked onto stage, and they shook hands, both still expressionless. The Gakupo boy growled.

"Miku Hatsune." She pulled out a boy name Rei. They both sighed in relief. I think that I saw them together sometimes. "Meiko Sakine." She walked up, and pulled out a name. She then shrieked, and yelled, "GAKUPO KAMUI!" They were the first school to have two people from the same school to be duet partners. He ran onto stage, and they high-fived. After they sat down, Dell called out, "Miki Furukawa." Oh, that's me. I calmly walked onto stage, and pulled a name out. And then nearly dropped the piece of paper. Cause, there was no way that this was true. But, the name was still there, on the paper.

"Len Kagamine."

Everyone from Crypton's eyes widened, and they all froze. I smirked, although on the insides I was screaming.

What.

The.

HELL?!

Out of all the people in this room, I was stuck with the one person who absolutely ruined my life (basically). Well, he had the help of that Rin girl, but still. How on Earth was I stuck with Len?

Len, the boy who I practically lived with.

Len, the boy who was closer to me than anyone would ever be.

Len, the boy who I would protect.

Len, the boy I would joke around with.

Len, the boy who I had grown to hate for ripping my heart out.

Len, the boy who I fell in love with when I was younger.

Len, the boy who forgot me, and yet remembered Rin Kagami.

Len, the boy who I hate with passion, now.

Len, the boy who I may still in the love with.

He slowly walked to the stage. I grinned a sadistic smile when I saw that his legs were trembling. I looked around the room, to see both Rin and Piko's mouths wide open, and almost to the floor. Len was finally on the stage. "Hello, Fu—"

"Don't talk to me," I snapped.

* * *

*Time Skip: Later in the Day*

All the names had been called out, and we were released to spend the rest of the day getting to know our duet partners. Len and I were awkwardly walking around the lake. I could tell that Len was afraid, and I smirked to myself. Idiot.

And, yet I still hated myself for thinking that. I know. I'm quite torn, I guess. I hated and loved Len Kagamine at the same time. And I had no idea why I couldn't just pick one and stick to it. "Oy, let's sit down. My legs hurt," I complained. He nodded, and we settled underneath a tree.

"Soooooo," he said, after a while. Oh god. His voice was so nice, not to mention the way he looked.

"…So…" I replied just as awkwardly. We weren't getting anywere. "Wanna start working on our song?" I suggested. No way I wanted to get too close to Len, once again… right?

"Um, sure. I actually have a song, and basing it off of your voice—"

"How do you know? We have never sung together, before. And, you have never heard me sing before." That was a complete lie. When we were younger, we sang together all the time.

"I just… know." I froze. Was he getting his memory back, or something? "Anyways, it's called 'Romantic Night.'" **(A/N: I love the Rin/Len version, but the Miki/Len version is awesome as well. Listen to it)** I froze once again.

"You want to sing… a romantic song? With… me?" I could barely get the words out. Does that mean that he remembers me? And, may possibly like me, instead of Rin?

"Um… sure. It's not like there is actually any meaning behind it. Or, at least yet," he laughed at his own joke, but seeing my expression, he hastily stopped. So, he doesn't know. But, he was willing to give me a small chance, so maybe something's could change.

"Sure, I guess. Sheet music?"

"In my bag. Sorry, I will bring it tomorrow. Until then, let's get to know each other, eh?" Oh gosh. Exactly like I remembered. Willing to give anyone a chance, despite what they had ever done to him in the past.

"Okay. Well, my name is Miki. I'm 15, and can… hack into a lot of things. In fact, my hacker codename is SF-A2." That was just my way of making him not want to become any closer to me. I don't need Len back into my life (maybe). Or, at least I didn't want to be hurt by Len again.

Instead, he just laughed. "You remind me of my friend, Neru. She's a hacking wiz on her phone." Crap! Not only did my plan fail, his laugh made me smile a real smile. Usually, my smiles only come out for Piko. No one else. "Anyways, my name is Len Kagamine. I'm also 15," as if I didn't know that, "and I LOVE eating bananas." Same as ever. "I… I have a twin, who is currently studying in England." What? I knew about Oliver (We played together once or twice. Their parents would usually keep Oliver indoors, and not allow us near him at all), but I didn't know that he was fine about talking about it. Especially since I attacked him on that a few weeks ago! "Oh… but, I guess you already knew all of that." He said, awkwardly. He then shivered, and pulled his legs up. I instantly felt bad for making him go through that. "Anyways, I have three best friends—Miku, Kaito, and Rin!" I could literally feel my blood boiling when he said 'Rin.' Stupid git.

"That's… cool. My best friend is the boy who was partners with Rin—Piko." He smiled. He was seriously way too nice. I mean, I was so mean to him and his school a few weeks ago, and yesterday I had made that comment. And, he was still trying to be friends with me. Perhaps that was one of the things about Len that made me fall so hard for him.

He yawned. "Sorry," Len said. "I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. I lost my memories when I was younger, and I think… something, or someone is coming back. I hope—"

"Do you usually tell strangers this much about yourself?" I asked. Cause, seriously. He was telling me a lot.

"What?" I repeated the question. "Oh, no. I just felt like I knew you from somewhere." I gaped at him when I heard that. "…Did I say something wrong?" He asked after a minute.

I got up, and brushed grass off of my pants. "Nothing," I said. I then lowered my voice to a whisper, and said quietly, "Just hurry up and remember me." I'm pretty sure that he didn't hear me, though.

* * *

*Time Skip: Dinner*

Len's P.O.V

We (people from Crypton) all sat around a table, munching on dinner, and talking about our duet partners. Miku was angry at Kaito, and Gakupo was questioning Luka endlessly about Luki. I was worried that Rin and Piko might become too close, since I saw them two talking happily together. Somehow, everyone (at least all Crypton competitors) was afraid that the person that they liked would fall for their duet partners.

"Len!" Rin called out. Everyone stopped talking, and faced her. "Did Miki do anything to you?" I laughed, and shook my head. Everyone stared at me in alarm. I don't know why, but I was beginning to think that Miki wasn't who she acted out to be. I saw her smile, by the lake, and it seemed too nice for someone seeming to be so mean. And, something was nagging me at the back of my brain. Miku, Kaito, Rin and I were going to have an emergency meeting outside, later tonight. Although, I'm not sure how that would work out, since Miku was angry at poor Kaito. In fact, Miku had skipped out on dinner, and Kaito not seeing her, he had gone up and tried to talk to her.

"Luka! Do you like Luki now?" Gakupo asked Luka for the millionth time.

"FINE! I DO? HAPPY?" She yelled at him. Wow… what?

"…WHAT?" Gakupo yelled. He made a motion to get up, and looked like he was going to go kill Luki, but Meiko grabbed his arm.

"IT SEEMS LIKE YOU WANT ME TO LIKE HIM, ASKING ME SO MANY TIMES. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS? GOD DAMNIT, GAKUPO, IT'S ANNOYING AS CRAP. YOU BUGGIN ME TWENTY FOUR SEVEN. I. HATE. YOU." Everyone froze in shock and surprise, but Meiko spoke up.

"Stop being such an idiot, Luka. All you do is take Gakupo's kindness for granted. You call him annoying? How about you? Why don't you just accept that you like Gakupo, instead of punching him every single freaking time he asked you a question. It's so freaking obvious. You are misleading him so badly, ya know? He is so nice to you, and I don't even understand why. I mean, all you ever do is try to kill him every single freaking day. How do you think other people feel? I can barely stand you, Luka. All you ever do is think about yourself." Her voice volume had risen higher and higher. "You know that other people like him as well, and yet you just—ARG!" And everything clicked.

Meiko liked Gakupo.

Gakupo liked Luka.

Luka was always rejecting Gakupo, but they were still close.

"So, you like him?" Luka asked. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes were blank. Completely unreadable. "Fine. You can have him." She got up and left the table. Gakupo called after her, but she ignored him. He turned to look at Meiko with wide eyes, but she stormed out of the house. Gakupo looked as if he had no idea what do, and then ran outside, chasing after Meiko.

I looked to see only Gumi, Rin, and I left at the table (the judges and teachers who came with the schools were all having a big, important dinner together). We all exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to do.

Basically, Miku was mad at Kaito for not stopping Sonika from hanging on to him. Meiko liked Gakupo, and was annoyed at Luka. Luka said that she hated Gakupo, and Meiko and her were fighting. Gakupo was at a total loss of what to do, and would probably be sent back to America in a few weeks. Luka probably liked Gakupo, but refused to admit it. If he began dating either one of them, the other would be hurt. Gakupo liked Luka, but chased after Meiko.

World War Three had begun.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. The ending is sorta dramatic and is another cliffy (gomen. Not really) and you learn that Meiko likes Gakupo! (odd pairing, I know). It will probably stay GakupoxLuka...**

**...or will it?**

**Basically, if MeikoxGakupo is loved enough, and people want it, then I will make it that...**

**...or will I?**

**Ok, sorry for being all weird . Basically, tell by either review or PM if you want MeikoxGakupo, or GakupoxLuka. If no one tells me anything, then I will stick to whatever I want. So, PLEASE TELL ME! (preferably through review).**

**Like always, please review! I will update faster if I get enough reviews. Up to 80, please?**


	16. The Dreaded Author's Note (DunDunDUNNNN)

** 13's P.O.V ;)**  
**Hey guys! Glad that you are reading Revenge, and most love it, but I'm sorry to say that THIS story is going to be on HIATUS for a while (1-2 months. Possibly earlier). I've been debating on whether or not to do this or not… (sounds so dramatic xD). It's not for a very long time, but I figured that you would want to know. But, first I have several things to say:**  
**1.) My reasons for taking a break from Revenge: My life is about to get a whole lot busier, and I want to work on the other fanfictions.**  
**2.) Some of my reviewers have been asking or telling me on how I have sorta strayed from the main plot (as fanfictions often do). Revenge taking will take place after Round 2. So, look forward to that. **  
**3.) If I have enough requests to start another chapter before like… December 25th ish, then I will post one. I may also post one for Thanksgiving, as a holiday gift. Basically, if people get too agitated, or upset that I haven't updated this story, I will update it.**  
**4.) This story is only going to be on HIATUS! HIATUS means that the author is taking a break from it. I WILL FINISH IT! Also, MY OTHER STORIES WILL STILL BE RUNNING. Please go check those out.**  
**5.) Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy. **  
**6.) I may edit it in the time that I don't update (but I highly doubt that. I'm lazy)**  
**7.) Just wanting to let you know about polls and such. On the actual poll of Epilogue vs. Sequel, it is Epilogue: 0, Sequel: 7. Thanks guys :). For LukaxGakupo vs MeikoxGakupo, it is LukaxGakupo: 4, MeikoxGakupo:1, Unsure:2. I somewhat expected the turnout to be like that. For both polls, please vote if you haven't. (BTW, for the Gakupox_(?) one, you have to review your answer. The Epilogue vs. Sequel one is an actual poll on my author's page).**  
**8.) Know I have said this already, but please check out my other stories.**  
**9.) Last but most important, I would like to thank all of my readers! I'm up to 81 reviews! Thanks, guys. I never thought that this story would be so popular. I feel bad for doing this, cause so many of the reviews are telling me to update soon. Sorry guys. **  
**That's basically it. Sorry once more.**


	17. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! I am finally putting "Revenge" off of HIATUS (it's only been a month and a half, so it wasn't too long). Sorry for the wait, and THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWS! I hit over 100 reviews! (105) So, in thanks to my reviewers, in honor of the Kagamines Birthday, which is just around the corner (December 27th), whatever holiday you celebrate (Christmas, etc...), New Years, and surviving 12/21/12 (but I didn't believe in it anyways :/) I've begun writing this again!**

**Just a couple of things to say:**

**-All polls are closed. The results for each:**

**For the Squeal vs Epilogue one, the final result was: Squeal: 12, Epilogue: 0 (Thanks guys!) At the end of this story, I will set up another poll about what the squeal should be about.**

**LukaxGakupo vs MeikoxGakupo results: Luka: 9, Meiko: 2, Undecided: 2. So, it stays LukaxGakupo (Yay!)**

**-Sorry if people are sort of OOC in this chapter, but I am used to writing my characters in certain ways depending on my fic, and I haven't written for this one in some time, so I may confuse personality with another. If that made any sense.**

**-THANK YOU MY READERS (especially the reviewers) FOR UNDERSTANDING! I'm sorry for putting this story on HIATUS.**

**That's it, so read onwards~**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Vocaloid**

* * *

*Time Skip: The Next Morning*

Rin's P.O.V

I woke up early for once, and came down with Len at seven in the morning. Both Kaito and Gakupo were sitting at the table, their heads down. Meiko and Gumi were still asleep, and . "Hey, guys," I greeted them. They both looked at me, and then looked back down at the table. "You okay?" Neither responded. "Len," I whispered. "They are so—"

"—depressed! It's weird," Len finished for me. "Just go along with it, I guess." I shrugged, and made my way to the fridge. After grabbing a glass and pouring some orange juice for myself, I sat down on the table next to Kaito. It was quite for several moments. So awkward.

"…So," I said. Len cleared his throat, but neither Gakupo, nor Kaito paid us any attention. "Did you guys go to sleep at all last night?" Still no answer. "Do you know where Miku and Luka are?" Finally, a response! I got a slight flinch from Gakupo when I said "Luka," and Kaito handed me something in his hand. I took it to see that it was a note. It read:

_Dear Gumi, Rin, and Len,_

_ Luka and I are going on a walk together. If Kaito or Gakupo come after us, make sure to stop them. Or else. We are both still very pissed off. Oh, and tell them, along with Meiko, that we are NOT sorry that we took all of the ice cream, eggplants, and Sake from the fridge. The Sake and ice cream are down the sink, the eggplants in the lake. Rin, Len, don't you dare try to do something to somehow make Kaito and I, or Luka and Gakupo together, or something. Those pictures I took of you at the sixth grade sleepover will be all over the school. Yes, the one where it looked like Rin is on top of a table with her hair dyed black and white, and Len bowing down the a cat. Don't worry, we will be fine to compete against everyone today. See you later!_

_Miku (with Luka right next to her)_

I gulped when I thought of Miku's threat. Those photos were pretty embarrassing. Judging by the note, Miku was taking Luka's side in the whole GakupoxLukaxMeiko love triangle, and was mad at Meiko. I guess that Luka told her everything from last night (she was in her room, remember?), and the pair were going to go for a walk (as the note said) to probably complain about boys and how stupid they are. I have been on one of those walks with Miku before.

I showed the note to Len, who shrugged his shoulders. "We can't do anything about Miku and Luka as of right now. Instead, let's try to get Kaito and Gakupo in better moods. We need them to sing for this round." I nodded my head.

"Come on, Kaito, Gakupo," I said in an effort to cheer them up.

"Why, Rin? I mean, Miku is mad at me, and I have no idea what I even did," Kaito said in a depressed tone.

"What do you mean by you had no idea what you did," I asked in a confused tone. It was pretty obvious to tell that Miku was mad at him for not doing anything about Sonika being all over him. I think that I saw Sonika in Kaito's lap when I was walking around the lake with Piko, and then saw a flash of teal. Meaning Miku saw that as well.

"I mean that I have no idea what I did," Kaito said in monotone.

"You and Sonika?" I asked.

"…What about Sonika?" GOSH, THIS GUY IS AN IDIOT! CAN HE NOT READ PEOPLE AT ALL?

"Miku was jealous," I answered.

"Eh? EHHHHHHHH? Why would she be jealous?" I just facepalmed, and told Kaito to think about his actions with Sonika from the day before. Now onwards to Gakupo.

"Gakupo, why are you so upset?" I questioned.

"Because Luka haaaaates me," Gakupo said with a groan.

"Well, you are a bit clingy, so try to loosen up a bit. But, don't you like Meiko, or something? You did chase after her," I asked. I feel like some sort of advice-giver, or something. First Kaito, now Gakupo… I bet that if I opened a business, I could make millions! And then I would be rich! AND THEN I WOULD RULE THE WORLD AND BUY ALL ORANGES EVER MADE! Yosh! Plan set, now how to carry it out….

"Rin? Rin?" I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry, I was thinking about world domina—something. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I didn't chase after Meiko. I went outside and went to the front yard to see if I could see anything through Luka's window since I knew that she wouldn't open up the door for me. I think that I feel asleep, but when I did, I had a blanket on me. Maybe it was Meiko, or something…." I took that in for a second, and saw a flaw in his thinking.

"No, it would have been Luka who put the blanket on you. She must have came down in the middle of the night, or something?"

"Why do you say that," Gakupo asked me desperately.

"Well, Luka's room window faces the back of the house, which is where you would have been. I heard someone come home and straight upstairs a little after midnight. It wasn't Lily, because she came home right after everyone stormed off, and you stayed outside the entire time, so that leaves Meiko. Meiko went straight to her room, which faces the front of the house, so there was no way she could have seen you. I think that I heard someone leave at night, how's room faced the back of the house. The only people with rooms facing that way are Lily, Momo, Dell, Len, Luka, and I. Momo and Dell didn't return last night, due to something they had to do with the judging, and Lily would have killed you if she saw you outside like that. I didn't leave, and neither did Len. That leaves Luka." Len, Kaito, and Gakupo gawked at me for a few seconds, making me feel uncomfortable. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! I just can't believe you thought of that so quickly," Len said.

I blinked. "It was a little obvious, though," I said.

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Rin," Len said uncomfortably. I shrugged.

"Really, Rin," Gakupo asked. Wow, way to catch on late. I nodded my head, and Gakupo cheered. At that moment, Kaito said, "...I'm still not sure what I did, but i have a hunch... maybe. I'll see if I'm right later today, I guess." Good. The pair of idiots weren't as depressed. Now, to make Miku, Luka, and Meiko all happy again, and try to let Meiko not take Gakupo's rejection too hard, and I know that Miku won't take Kaito's apology too easily, so I need to calm her down and...

Urg. So much work… why do I have to be the one to sort out everyone's problems? I'm a lazy bum… WHO WILL EVENTUALLY RULE THE WORLD FROM MY SHEER AWESOMENESS (I'm getting on the topic of world domination too much, aren't I?)

"Okay, well I am going to wake everyone else up," Gakupo said. "Although, could someone else wake up Meiko and Lily? Lily is scary and Meiko… well, you can guess." Kaito nodded his head, and the two of them went upstairs. I turned back to my orange juice, still planning my different ways to begin ruling the world, when I suddenly noticed Len smiling at me.

"What," I asked him.

"Nothing," he said happily.

"Um, you are sort of freaking me out, Len," I said while looking at him. In truth, his smile was making me begin to turn a bit pink, but I made sure that he couldn't tell.

"You are just so awesome, you know? I mean, you made the pair of idiots happy within seconds… it's pretty amazing, Rin," Len said while smiling happily at me. I blushed and looked away.

"It's not that big of a deal, Len," I said. But, his praise made me feel warm and tingly. "Anyways, what's for breakfast? I'm hungry…"

* * *

*Time Skip: One Day Later* **(A/N: So the laziness for me begins...)**

So far there had been no progress on fixing everyone's relationship with each other. Luka and Miku were ignoring Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko. Apparently Miku was completely on Luka's side **(A/N: MikuxLuka much?) **and refused to talk to Meiko. Today was the last day we were here, and then we would leave to back home to Crypton. We were also singing out duets today. As of right now, Gakupo and Meiko were about to go on stage. They were going to sing a duet of a song that Meiko had wrote called, "When I want To Dance."

The music began playing. Well, it was just a piano for some time, but Meiko and Gakupo sounded pretty good together. I looked around to see that Luka was nowhere in sight. The song ended and next up was Yuma and Gumi, who sang a song called, "Hirari Hirari." After that was Miku and Rei, who sang a duet of "Romeo and Cinderella" **(A/N: There is a version on YouTube, and I know that it isn't amazing, but I still somewhat like** it) together. I heard Kaito growl, which was understandable. The pair looked like they could be truly be in love with each other- tender smiles directed right at each other, a light blush on each of their faces, and they're eyes locked together the entire time. After that was Kaito and Sonika, who sang a song called "Susanita Rock," which sounded light and happy. Kaito and Sonika were both smiling at each other the entire time. That idiot. Miku didn't even last till the chorus (she left). After that was Luka and Luki, who sang a song called "Love Disease." Despite the fact that it was pretty messed up, Gakupo didn't even bother to watch. Meiko grabbed his hand, as if to calm him down, and at that moment Luka looked over at us. Her expression didn't change, but I thought that I saw her eyes flash in anger or possible sadness for a second.**  
**

Next up was Piko and I. I gulped and made my way to the stage. We were singing the song "Melancholic." It was my idea, and Piko figured out the dance. We worked pretty well as a team despite him being from a rival school. I think that the judges liked it. After us was Miki and Len, who sung the song "Romantic Night." I could practically feel myself exploding from jealousy and anger. Now I know how Kaito and Gakupo felt- it was just plain upsetting to hear the one you like sing a romance song with someone else.

The everyone else went, and then the judges left the room for about thirty minutes. They came back, and then Aoki took the stage. "We have all of the results done. I am sorry if your school didn't make it into the top two. Remember that it was great that your school got this far, and your voices are amazing. Now, let us continue.

"The top two schools are Yamaha and Crypton. There scores: First place was Yamaha with the ending score of 59.75. Crypton ended second with 59.25. Congrats to both of you! Second was Sakura High with 58.9..." My eyes widened in both joy (WE WERE IN THE TOP TWO!) and a bit of disappointment (Yamaha beat us in the end). Len pulled me into and hug, and I gave him a peek on the cheek. He glanced at me in confusion and happiness, and I just shrugged in reply. Len then smiled, grabbed my hand, and we turned to the other Vocaloids. Gumi was embracing Luka, and Miku highfived Len and I. They both ignored Gakupo and Kaito (both were somewhat depressed again). I looked to see the Yamaha bunch celebrating as well. Piko and I made eye contact, and I waved happily at him. Miki caught sight of me, but I didn't mind. Len told me that she was actually really cool. I smiled happily at her, and her face went to on of shock before she shyly smiled back. My smile grew.

* * *

*Time Skip: On the Airplane*

"Miku, just forgive Kaito already! He's a complete mess without you in his life," I whispered to the tealette. She shook her head. "What did he even do that was so bad?"

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe he was flirting with that slu-"

"Okay, before we begin the inappropriate name calling, think about this: It's _Kaito. _That idiot is naturally friendly to everyone on the planet, which can be mistaken for flirting. Come on, Miku," I urged her. She was silent for several moments. "He probably didn't push Sonika off because it would have looked bad in front of the judges, or didn't want to be rude. He is a supposed (idiotic) gentleman," I pushed some more. After several moments, Miku just shrugged.

"I don't know, Rin. I will think about it."

"Good. Now, how is Luka doing? I know that you are pissed off at Meiko, but-"

"She didn't have to be so mean," Miku suddenly interrupted. I gaped at her in confusion. Picking up my look, Miku continued, "Meiko. Luka seriously thought that they had a pretty good friendship, but Meiko said that it was completely fake through her eyes. Luka was really hurt." I glanced over to see Luka (sitting next to Len) looking at the floor unhappily. She was twiddling her thumbs, and kept on glancing from Meiko to Gakupo. Meiko, on the other hand, was talking in a loud voice to Gumi, and she was smiling brightly.

I winced. "Yeah, that is pretty bad. Meiko doesn't seem sorry at all." **(A/N: Sorry for somewhat bashing on Meiko!)**

"Exactly. And, Luka actually likes Gakupo. Well, everyone already knew that, but Luka didn't. Not until Meiko had her little rage-fit thingy at her. And now, she thinks that Gakupo and Meiko are dating."

"Well, they aren't. Gakupo is completely depressed, along with Kaito." The two were sitting next to each other, and both had sad looks on their faces. I laughed suddenly, and Miku looked at me in confusion. "We sound like old ladies, or something," I explained. "Gossiping like this." Miku laughed as well, and then a sly look appeared on her face.

"So how about you and Leeeeeeeeeen, eh? I saw you two holding hands. Getting real intimate there, aren't we?" Miku said. I whacked the back of her head, and we both laughed again.

"By the way. We should begin 'The Plan' soon," I said. **(A/N: Finally!)**

"Plan?"

"The one against Mikuo, remember?" I questioned. Miku's eyes widened in understanding.

"Sure, I guess. When do you want it started?"

"Today would be nice. I will need to talk to everyone about this, though... anyways, when you get home it should be fine. I'll ask Mikuo to go on a date with me, and you steal his phone before then, okay?" Miku nodded her head.

"Phase One begins!"

* * *

*Time Skip: The Next Day, at the Hatsune's Home*

Miku's P.O.V

"Miku? I'm leaving now," Mikuo said. I quickly ran to the foyer to see Mikuo and Rin standing there. Mikuo was staring at Rin in an odd way (like one of... tenderness?), and Rin had a light blush on her face. I will have to ask her about that later.

"Give me a hug before you leave, neh," I asked him. That wasn't unusual for us- before one of us went on a date, we would hug each other. It was an odd, yet fun tradition. I felt sort of bad for using it against him. Mikuo pulled me in, a goofy smile on his face. I quickly took his phone out of his pocket, and switched it with mine (which was in my hand). Both of our phones were the exact same, so he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. He pulled away, and then he and Rin left. I walked up to my room, and composed a text to all of his girl contacts.

_Hello, everyone! I have a request for each of you to do for me. I would like for you to ignore all of my attempts for a date (or anything close to it, such as kisses, flirting, etc...) until I say not to. If I attempt anything on you, please just walk away or ignore me. I have a big acting project coming up, and I need to get into character of a loser boy. Please don't talk about the project at school, because I will forget that I am supposed to get into my part. I hope that you don't mind!_ _Please bare with me through this (it is hard of me as well). Thank you in advance!_

_Mikuo Hatsune_

_(P.S: If you don't ignore me like how I instructed, I will hate you for the rest of time. Also, do not respond to this text)_

__I read over the text several times before I decided that it seemed okay. I clicked the send button, and off it went. I then deleted the text off of Mikuo's phone(*), and put his phone on his bed. "Phase One complete, Rin," I mumbled to myself. "Now everything is down to you."

* * *

**End of whatever chapter this is! I finally got all of the Revenge crap going on (wow, I'm late!). You like? Review please!**

**Also, I know that I am early (or possibly late), but Happy Holidays! Hope you have a wonderful time with... well, whatever you are doing for the holidays.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating for sometime! (To my defense, I was working hard to finish two fanfics. I've completed one so far). Anyways, I was requested RinxLen fluff for this chapter, so I guess I'll write that. So I warn you: (bad) FLUFF AHEAD! I will mention Mikuo, however. **

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT BEFORE IT SINKS IN?! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

Mikuo's P.O.V

"Hey there, ladies," I said sly while leaning against a locker, my signature smirk planted on my face. Much to surprise, the two girls turned around and walked away without even acknowledging me! Well, that was a new... it must be them two. I'm Mikuo Hatsune, playboy chick-magnet. I wasn't worried.

I wandered the hall until I came across some loser girl trying to pick up her books that had scattered across the hall. Our hands touched, and I smiled at her. There was nothing: no blush, no stutter, no nothing! "Thank you, Hatsune-San," were her only words before she got up and walked away.

EVEN LOSERS! Most of them would die to talk to me! What is going on?!

I went up to some random girl, and said, "Hey, wanna go on a date with me Friday?" I usually wasn't this desperate, but I needed to know that some girl liked me.

"Um, I'm busy," she said while wrinkling her nose in disgust. I stood there shell-shocked until the bell rang. Not one, but _three _rejects in a row!

* * *

*Time Skip: Saturday Morning*

Rin's P.O.V

I woke up at 9 for some strange reason (usually waking up at 12 in the afternoon on weekends is early for me, let alone 9), and just couldn't go back to sleep. So, I walked downstairs to see my father, mother, Len, and Tei sitting around the table. "WOW!" Len said in surprise.

"Why are you up?" My father asked.

"IT'S AMAZING! RIN IS UP BEFORE 12! IT'S A MIRACLE!" My mother screamed, and she wasn't exaggerating: it was a miracle. I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I'm up. I just couldn't go back to sleep," I explained. "So, what's for breakfast?" I could smell eggs and bacon cooking. Is this what happened when you wake up early? You actually eat a good breakfast?

"Up to you. I need to go to work for overtime," my father said.

"I'm going to be out all day with my friends," my mother said.

"I'm out as well," Tei said. I groaned. Even Tei! "Lily asked me to help her with a few things, and I need volunteer hours, so I accepted."

"So, it's just us two," Len said cheerfully.

"Eh. I'll leave unless you make breakfast. So go make me breakfast." Len instantly got up, as well as everyone else at the table.

"Bye. Have fun." And with that, Len and I were left alone.

"So, what do you want?" Len asked.

"Pancakes! With oranges! You should know this, Lenny," I said in a cheerful voice. He just laughed. A few minutes later a burning smell came from the stove, and then something exploded.

Len turned around, his face black, along with the pan. "L-Len! W-What did you d-do?"

"I don't know! It just sort of happened! I didn't mean to," Len said. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess it's true: only girls can cook."

"Gakupo and Kaito can cook!" I ignored his protest and then rolled up my sleeves.

"Psh, I'm a professional when it comes to cooking. Now, pass me some eggs."

"Right."

"Flour."

"Course."

"Oranges."

"Duh."

"Hm... pick up that thing right next to your arm." It was some unidentified power in a jar next to Len's elbow.

"You sure? What is this, anyways?" Len asked in fear and confusion.

"I'm the professional, right?" I said while ignoring his second question. In truth, I had no idea what I was doing, or how this would turn out. But how hard could it be? Three minutes later:

_BOOM!_

Now I was the one covered in black burning, the stove outstretched in my hand.

"Looks delicious, Rin. I always knew that you were a professional at cooking," Len said in a serious voice.

"Shut up," I grumbled and moved to throw away the burnt remains. Before I could, however, Len took took the stove from my hand, humming to himself, and emptied them into a plate. "What are you trying to do? Rub it in my face?" I asked bitterly. He ignored me, took out a pair of chopsticks, and sat down on the table.

"L-Len?"

"Itadakimasu!" He then began shoving the burnt food into his mouth like an Asian barbarian.

"L-Len! What are you doing?" He ignored me until there was nothing left on the plate. I gaped at him. "Why did you just eat that? It was burnt, and gross!"

"Mmm... delicious. As expected of Rin's cooking! Thank you, Rin!" Len said cheerfully. I gawked at him for a good ten seconds.

"Len, why did you just do that?" I asked in confusion.

"If it's Rin's cooking, then I will be sure to eat it!" I blushed while facepalming. "Anyways, let's go out and get you some breakfast."

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm stuffed." He smiled sweetly at me, and before I could stop myself, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"You're really sweet, Len. Thank you," I said in his ear before pulling away and ran upstairs to change, ignoring his stupefied expression and trying to get myself to stop blushing.

I came down a few minutes later, my face still light pink, and joined Len in the kitchen. "So, where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Ramen," I said with happiness.

"That isn't a proper breakfast," Len said.

"Neither is burnt food," I said, but Len ignored me. We left the house, and eventually made it to the ramen resturant/stall in less than 5 minutes. I ordered a classic, but Len refused to eat. Stupid stubborn boy. "Eat. Order something." Len shook his head (we sat facing each other sitting at the table instead of bar). I ripped open my chopsticks and began eating after saying "Itadakimasu!" After eating a fourth of my bowl, I stopped, feeling guilty.

"Why did you stop?" Len asked. In response to that, I took some Ramen in between my chopsticks and held it across the the table.

"Eat." Len blushed heavily, but did as he was told. Wait a moment...

DID WE JUST SHARE AN INDIRECT KISS?!

I turned bright red, but feed myself next. Then, I took some Ramen and gave it to Len again, which he ate. We did that for the entire bowl, me feeding Len the entire time. We left the stall after that, and made our way to the park that was nearby. "So..." I started off awkwardly.

"...So..."

"I'll go get us some drinks," I said as Len sat down on one of the benches. I raced to the vending machine and quickly bought one orange and one banana soda. After handing Len the banana one, I sat down on the bench.

"What do you think the third round is going to be?" I asked while taking a sip of my drink. It had been something that I had been wondering for a while now.

"Hm... I'm not entirely sure. Maybe they will make us sing a song about elephants and potatoes." I stayed silent at that. "Well, if it's a duet, we'll nail it," Len said. I smiled at him, which he returned, and we were somehow caught up in... I dunno, a moment.

"Let's sing!" I cried out happily.

"H-Here? But there are people around. It's pretty crowded."

"Of course there are people! It's a beautiful Saturday. And, yes here! You wanna be a singer, right?"

"Right..."

"Then learn to sing in front of people!" Len paused for a moment, and then jumped up in front of me. He then took my hand, and gave it a kiss.

"Then may I sing you a song, M'Lady?" I blushed and nodded my head. He then pulled me up to my feet, and bowed. "Make sure to dance along, okay?" I nodded once again. He then began, dancing in a circle. I joined in, not doing the exact same steps but still making it somehow work. Someone took their violin out and began playing along, making mistakes here and there, but still sounding amazing. It must have been an extremely talented person.

_mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta sekai no naka_  
_kidu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou_

_yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite_  
_toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo_  
_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te_  
_wazuka na sukima nimo ashi ato nokosa naiyo_

When we hit the chorus, I rushed forward and Len took my hand. We danced around some, both facing the opposite directions. Once it ended, we spun around some more, still dancing in our circle. I noticed people beginning to gather in a larger circle around us. I blushed when something caught my eye. Was that a flash of teal?

_mie sui ta kotoba dato kun ha yudan shiteru_  
_yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita_

___yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite_  
_toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo_  
_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te_  
_wazuka na sukima nimo ashi ato nokosa naiyo_

When the chorus hit this time, I joined Len once again, yet we faced the same direction. Our dance was more together, our moves more cordinated. It was amazing. The violin continued playing in the background as more people came to watch.

_sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare ruatemo nai_  
_hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_  
_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete_  
_tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou_  
_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru_  
_wazuka na sukima nozoke ba_  
_tsukama ete_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete_  
_tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa reteru_

___yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite_  
_toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo_  
_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te_  
_wazuka na sukima nimo ashi ato nokosa naiyo_

For the final chorus Len and I danced together one more time, both our grins wide and happy. I think that if an outsider saw us, they would think that we were dating, happily in love. I wish that was true. The chorus ended, and Len stopped singing, but we continued dancing, allowing the violinist to continue their work. The song came to end with Len and I both holding hands, me on my knee, Len standing, both staring at each other. We were panting heavily, but we both shared the same happy grin. The crowd burst into a tremendous applause and Len and I bowed.

"What was that song called? I've never heard that before," some person called out. There were a lot of "yeahs" that followed. After the crowd quieted down, Len spoke.

"It's called 'Cantarella.' **(A/N: Kagamine Len version, obviously. Project Diva 2nd dance, but sub. Len for Kaito, Rin for Miku) **You haven't heard it before because I wrote it two days ago! The violinist was amazing for playing by ear. Where are you?" A girl came out. She had purple hair, and wore a hood with bunny ears.

"What's your name?" Rin asked gently.

"Yukari, and I'm studying to become a violinist one day." She did look like she was in college.

"I'm sure you will make it," Len and I at the same time. "Now, let's get an applause for our sudden violinist!" The crowd roared with praise and approval and then they chanted for another song. I blushed and Len smiled happily.

"One more, okay? Only one," Len said. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Trick and Treat!"

"But we don't have the contacts," I protested. "Well, we wouldn't be able to use them anyways. Okay. Dance from the comp.?" Len nodded. "To our violinist: this song doesn't originally have violin in it, but it still sounds good. Also, this is an original song, so you won't know it!" Yukari nodded her head confidently.

Len and I then began, our hands clasped together, grins mischievousness. When it came to the part where we would previously put our contacts in, Len and I just oped to smile wickedly, allowing crazy glints into our eyes. Yukari kept up the entire time.

Once we finished, everyone screamed in approval. Len and I both bowed and then smiled. The crowd dispersed, but a lot people stayed behind to compliment us.

"You guys are great!"

"Have you been singing for many years now? Sounds like you should be professionals!"

"You guys were AMAZING! It was beautiful!"

"Are you two dating?" Len and I both began blushing widely, trying to stutter out some sort of reply.

"N-N-N-No," I said while painfully red.

"We a-a-are just c-c-hildhood f-friends," Len replied. Talk about embarrassing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Miku, Mikuo, and Kaito appeared. So I did see teal... which means...

"RIN! You and Len looked so KAWAII!" Miku screeched. I blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"Honestly! Have you been practicing this?" Kaito asked happily. I shook my head, still smiling. Mikuo scowled.

"Why were you dancing around some guy like that," Mikuo asked in angry voice. Maybe the plans working as well as we hoped!

"Not some guy, Mikuo! It's Len. And he did amazing!" I complimented. Yup, Mikuo was jealous.

Len poked my cheek. "How did you dance like that? It was awesome!" My grin, which seemed to be permanently glued to my face, widened (if possible).

"I'm just amazing like that," I said.

"YO!" Yukari said from nowhere. "Here's my number if you even need a violinist, okay?" I nodded my head, and accepted the piece of from the young women. I then inputted it my phone.

"Thanks, 'Kari! I will make sure to keep in touch, neh?" Yukari smiled and waved goodbye.

"Oh, and by the way, Rin and Len," Miku said with a sly grin on her face. "I got the entire thing on my phone. This thing is defiantly going on YouTube!"

We got over 100 likes in our first day alone.

* * *

**End of chapter... well, whatever chapter this is! Did you like it? It was pretty fluffy, but I figured I would make one before making everything... intense, I guess. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. UP FOR ADOPTION NOTICE!

**Hey, guys! Some of you probably read the chapter title, or saw the change in the summary, and probably flipped. So, I shall explain:**

**I completely lost interest in this story . I really just don't have the inspiration to continue it, so that's why I'm putting it up for adoption. If you are interested, here are the requirements/rules that you must follow, I guess. **

**-You must give me credit for the chapters that I wrote/posted. Otherwise I will be super angry. **

**-Um, tell me if you are interested through PM/review. If you are, you must tell me what you want to do with this story and it's possible squeal. If I think that you have good ideas, then you may have it. **

**-If you haven't published anything before, then send me a short sample of how you write. If you have, I'll just read some of your work. **

**-If multiple people want this story, then I guess I'll choose one person to continue it. (but I doubt that .)**

**Anyways, that's all. The reason I have so many requirements is cause, well, I put lots of time in this story, so I kinda wanna see that it ends up in good hands...?**

**Lastly, I'm really sorry to everyone who is disappointed. I know that I promised a squeal, but I just couldn't write anymore... Really, I truly am sorry. I also have lots of other fics that you can read, though.**

**So, any takers? **


End file.
